Harry Potter and the Spell of Alpha and Omega
by Colin Xavier
Summary: Voldemort has gained access to the Writings, powerful documents written by The Dark Wizard Grindelwald. Dark tale of the Second War as Harry awaits his sixth year at Hogwarts. Please Read and Review
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: To all those lawyers out there, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or related characters or any HP merchandise. I am just using the characters and settings from the world that JK Rowling has created.

This is my first Fanfic so any comments or advice would be great!

Harry Potter and the Spell of Alpha and Omega

Chapter One: Beginning

Harry was walking through a corridor. He saw the black door ahead of him, he quickens his pace towards it and the door opens of it's own accord. Harry is in the circular room, one door opens, he goes through it and sees himself in a room carrying Neville up the stone steps. He sees the Order members duel with the Death Eaters. He sees Dumbledore entering the room while Sirius duels with Bellatrix. Bellatrix hits Sirius and he falls straight through the veil with a surprised look in his face. Harry wakes up in a cold sweat.

It the night of July 26 and Harry was on his bed, waking up from that dream, the same dream that he has been having since that night in the Department of Mysteries. The clock flashed 1:00 AM and Harry buried his hands in his face. "Sirius" he thought. After a few moments Harry reached underneath his bed to the loose floorboard bringing out his homework and buried himself in his Transfiguration essay, determined to forget the dream.

At that moment he heard a noise coming from the window. He opened the window and expected to see Hedwig but she was not there. "Odd" he thought he bent over his window sill to see if anything else was there and a rock came pelting out from below and hit Harry on his forehead. "Ouch!" Harry looked down and saw Dudley on the lawn "And what are you up to this late? It's past one!" "I didn't want the time! Get down here! Replied Dudley. "Well, he is in a foul mood" thought Harry "What could he want?"

Harry got out of his pajamas and put on jeans with a sweater because of the unusual weather outside. Harry snatched his wand as was his custom every time he left his room nowadays and placed it on the side of his jeans. He opened the door walked down the stairs, mindful of the snores coming from MR and MRS Dursley's room. Harry opened the front door and walked over to the Dursley's spotless lawn.

"What do you want? Dudley" Dudley turned around and nodded to something and six other boys sprang out from behind the bushes and caught Harry all at once. "That stick on his side! Get it!". One of the boys who was holding his arm caught it and threw it at Dudley. Harry tried to get out of this ambush but could not overthrow them. Dudley was looking at Harry malevolently and smirking. "You think you can come out here and treat me like dirt and I won't do something about it? You think you can scare me, taunt me and hide behind that freak school of yours? Harry was still struggling against his attackers before he stopped and stared at his cousin. He was so fed up with being bullied around by this oaf. He was so angry for all those years of being used as a punching bag and be ridiculed over and over. He would like nothing more than to get his wand back, slam all these buffoons with the most powerful hexes he knew and let them ooze on this lawn for everybody to see.

Dudley was watching Harry closely "Why did you stop struggling? I like to see you struggle." Dudley then placed the wand on his left hand and told his cronies to hold him out. Dudley then slammed his fist with full force into Harry's midriff. Harry gasped in pain while Dudley stood back to watch Harry and laugh. Then he came back for a second blow. He came within Harry's reach but Harry pulled himself back and threw his legs out at Dudley who on impact fell back on to the fence, with his left hand going up in the air and back on the fence to stop himself from falling.

"Hold his legs!" spat Dudley as he stuffed the Wand down his own side so he could use both his hands on Harry's face "Now to give you some more scars". But at that moment there was a deafening BANG followed by a blinding light as the Knight Bus came into view.

Dudley and his gang were dumbfounded as a person came out and started speaking instantly "Welcome to the Knight Bus, Emergency transport for the stranded...." Harry shouted out "Stan! Over here"

Stan looked into the small crowd "Arry? You there?" "Yes I am! These MUGGLES are attacking me!"

Dudley was still staring at the conductor, too shocked to move as his cronies were calling for instructions "Whats that" Dudley! Who's that?"

Stan spotted Harry and exclaimed "There you ar, Arry! These muggles, eh?" Stan gives off a old movie gangster demeanor and reaches out his left hand to the driver's window " Ern! Special Muggle Protection unit series 987 alpha red" Ern instantly hands out a Tommy Gun "Aye Stan"

Stan takes it and aims straight at Dudley who begins to cower while Stan loads the gun. "Now you there, Fat Charlie. Drop the wand" Dudley is in to much of a fright to do anything. "You got till three, One. Two.." RAT TA TA TAT RAT TA TA TAT RAT TA TA TAT RAT TA TA TAT....

Dudley and his cronies scatter in all directions with Dudley heading straight for his home while his cronies follow him.

Stan continues firing in all directions indiscriminately all the while laughing hysterically "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dudley picks the wand throws it to the ground and gets inside his house and slams the door in his cronies face. Stan stops firing loads his gun again and points it to them and goes off again RAT TA TA TAT RAT TA TA TAT RAT TA TA TAT RAT TA TA TAT.... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dudley's cronies manage to get into the backyard and escape from there.

Stan stops firing holds the gun to his face and blows away the smoke "Three. Good boy" He then holds the gun next to the window "Mission Accomplished, Ern." Stan then goes to the lawn and picks up Harry's wand.

"You're wand, Arry" Harry was flat on the ground, completely shocked at what just happened, stared at Stan "Choo lookin at? Up now" Stan holds Harry's hand and pulls him up. Harry just wondering why he wasn't filled with bullets when Tonks came out of the bushes, laughing

"That was great!" Stan moves on her " Who're you?" Tonks seems irritated at this question "I was with Harry earlier this year on your bus, When you went to Hogwarts school!" Stan removes his cap and scratches his head and after awhile "O yea, After chris'mas right?" Tonks clearly irritated "Right! Now out of the way!"

Stan returns to the front of the bus "Oy! I got customers waitin. Do you...." Tonks moves to Stan and whispers "Grimmauld Place, and DON'T shout it out loud" She turns back to Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry but I could not do anything to those boys" Harry begins to reply but is cut off "Get your things. I'm not leaving you here another minute" Tonks then moves to the Dursley's front door "Alohomora" the door opens.

Tonks moves inside and waves for Harry to follow her, they ascend the stairs. Tonks then asks quietly " Do you think you're cousin woke you're aunt and uncle? From the snores coming from their room Harry replies " No, he probably just ran into his room. But what...." "Not here!" whispered Tonks. They reach the upstairs landing and enter his room. "Just make sure your ink bottles and such are closed" While Harry was searching his room for all the bottles, Tonks was looking out the window.

Harry found his broom polish and closed it " Okay, done" Tonks made one sweeping wand movement across the room and all of Harry's school items soared into the air and into the open trunk. Tonks surveyed the crumpled mess in the trunk "Oh, I still can't do it!" Tonks waved her wand, the trunk shut and locked itself, then it began to levitate.

"Harry, I'll take this down to the bus, you write something down for your aunt and uncle" She then started walking out of the room down the stairs with Harry's trunk hovering ahead of her.

Harry then took a torn piece of paper, wrote "I'm gone. See you next summer" went out of his room, down the stairs and deposited the note on the kitchen table. He then walked out of the front door over to the bus where he saw Stan taking charge of his trunk. Harry closed the front door, walked up to Tonks where she was keeping an eye on the streets "Come on, Harry. After you" Harry climbed the steps on to the bus with Tonks at his back.

Stan showed them to their respective beds and shut the door.

Stan then looks at the front of the bus "Take 'er away, Ern"

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier


	2. Confusion

Chapter Two: Confusion

Harry held the sides of the bed as the Knight Bus went off with another BANG! Only after the bus was speeding along the many neighborhoods and streets did Harry relax. Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach from Dudley's punch and clutched his midriff.

Tonks concerned "Oh, it hurts. Doesn't it? Harry I'm sorry I did not..." Harry cut her off "Listen! It's okay! I know you couldn't stop them with magic or anything. I'm fine."

Harry looks up at Stan who is counting the days earnings "Hey Stan" Stan was still counting his coins replies "Yea?" Harry looks at him wondering how to frame his question "Didn't you just ....er, didn't you just shoot me and my cousin?" "Yea" says Stan completely engrossed in his work.

Tonks looks at Harry "That gun over there?" pointing to a gun suspended on a hook next to the driver. Harry recognizes it "Yes, that's what he used" "Harry thats only a toy sold in Diagon Alley and other places" says Tonks, then calls to Stan "Hey Stan" but Stan continues his counting. Stan! Shouts Tonks. But, still no reply.

Stan, the bus is on fire! "Yea" Replies Stan "Stan, Ern has just driven us off into the river! We're drowning! "Yea" Replies Stan. "Stan! You-Know-Who is right behind you!" "Yea" Replies Stan. Tonks refusing to give up then says "Stan! Ern is stealing some coins!

Stan then jerks out of his trance "Wha?" and looks at Ern on the drivers seat. After a moment Tonks gets his attention "That gun you have, what kind is it?"

Stan reaches and picks it up "This? Well it came out a few months ago from that Alpha Red company...." BANG! The bus stopped "Duty calls" with that Stan gives Harry the gun and speeds down the bus. Harry then examines it. A side of it had this....

_ALPHA RED TOMMY GUN SERIES 987. _

_INSTRUCTIONS: POINT AT A TARGET AND PULL THE TRIGGER._

_THE GUN WILL ISTANTLY BEGIN SENDING THE SOUND OF _

_GUNSHOTS TO THE TARGET WHILE GIVING OUT SPARKS_.

_REMEMBER! ONLY YOU AND THE TARGET OR TARGETS _

_WILL HEAR THE GUNSHOTS. RECOMMENDED FOR AGES 10 _

Below this he saw a stamp

_SOLD AT FRED AND GEORGE'S JOKE SHOP! DIAGON ALLEY._

Harry found himself smiling at this. The first time he smiled in a long time. Stan came back up with a elderly woman and showed her to one of the spare beds then moved back to the front of the bus where Stan took the gun back and commented "Dead useful against troublesome muggles"

Harry then asked Tonks "What were you doing at Privet Drive?" Tonks leaned in towards Harry "Well, isn't it obvious? We've been keeping an eye on you, which we need to. But we can't talk here, Harry. We'll have to wait until we get to Grimmauld Place.

"So they're still watching me!" thought Harry furiously. His smile vanishing instantly. "The Order is still spying on me!. Well, a whole lot of good that did last year." Harry looked out of a window and saw that they were speeding past some countryside and it came to him.

"Somewhere out there Voldemort is hiding, doing something or planning something which involves my death! Of course the Order is looking over me. But..... what the point? As Harry continued to wrestle with his thoughts, words started to form in his mind, the words he heard out of the Pensieve in Dumbledore's office "_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" _At this Harry threw himself on his bed. He felt a cold shiver pass through his body as the reality of it all hit him again.

"I will have to kill Voldemort. It all depends on me."

Harry then looked outside the window struggling with his next thought but it finally burst out in his mind. The thought that he wanted to scream out loud "It's impossible".

At this, a wave of massive protest broke out in his mind. "I can definitely kill Voldemort! I can learn the Avada Kedavra curse. I certainly have the hate needed against Voldemort for it. This will at least give me a chance." But another voice in his head, that Hermione sounding voice which always made Harry listen to the lows of a plan, Piped up " But that's Dark Magic! Am I going to use Dark Magic against the Dark Lord? Another thought came upon him "At least Dumbledore is there to defeat Voldemort. To which the other voice replied "The prophecy states that the_ One with the _power_ to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies......... The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_" At this Harry ran a finger though his scar.

Harry felt his soul churn. "That's me." Harry looked at Tonks, Stan and everybody else on the bus, all of them living out their lives. "Voldemort is attacking these people, and I'm the only one who can put an end to this, once and for all. But how? How do I do it?" The prophecy surfaced in his mind again.

"_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not" _I have power to combat Voldemort. But what good is it? If I can't use it or control it. I don't even know what it is?!

Harry always had these thoughts lately. With Sirius's death and the prophecy constantly invading Harry's dreams. Harry was not sleeping well. But Harry was feeling particularly drowsy now. The bus stopped again with a BANG! And a family of three entered, Harry recognized the son as a Ravenclaw having seen him at Hogwarts. From their initial talk they appeared to have come from a party.

"That took longer than expected" said the wizard. He then asked his son "Jack, what time is it?" Jack checked his wristwatch "One-Thirty, Dad"

Harry eyelids began to close he could keep them open no longer.

Harry was sitting in a chair. In a room lit only by candles. He was waiting, expectantly. He rose from the chair and saw a great snake by the side of the room. He walked over to it. The snake rose to meet it's master. Harry spoke, a hiss came out of his mouth "Soon, Nagini. It will happen very soon"

The door opened, a man in a black cloak with a hood, entered the room and bowed. Harry went over and stood above him. "You have the writings?" asked Harry. The cloaked man rose. Harry could sense his fear as he spoke "My Lord, I could only get my hands on two of them. The Ministry have very powerful protective spells on all it's..." Harry interrupted him "Which two?" The man reached inside his cloak and withdrew two old parchments. Harry reached for these with his right hand. A skeletal hand with unusually long fingers, dead white. Harry looked at these papers, one was titled "Creating Plains" and the other was "Filling the soulless"

Harry looked at the cloaked man and asked "You could not get the Final Spell? The man shivered at this "No. My Lord. With all my knowledge of it, I could only break into two of the writings.

Harry sensed the man's fear growing and said " You have no need to fear. You have done remarkably well. I never expected you to gain access to the Final Spell, But with these, my plans can now commence."

"Show me your arm" Harry ordered him, now almost lazily. The man pulled up his left sleeve and on his forearm was the Dark Mark. Harry was about to place his finger on it, when suddenly he became alert once more. Harry saw the room come out of focus and felt his entire self smash against a solid wall. He tried to open his eyes but he could not control anything. A chill ran through him as he realized he was inside Voldemort's mind! And now, as he tried desperately to escape, He heard a voice full of hate and malice speak to him.....

"Harry Potter...."

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	3. Grimmauld Place again

I've got plans for this fic. It's going to get darker and people are going to go through dark times. I'm planning 22 chapters at this moment. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Three: Grimmauld Place

Harry couldn't move his arms or legs. Or even feel them. He was inside Voldemort's mind and Harry could feel Voldemort watch him. Harry tried hard to escape and concentrated on opening his eyes. "Come on! Concentrate!" after a massive effort he could see again.

He was in open lands, where grass at his feet was dead and the Winds blowing at high speeds. The sky was a grayish dark with no light from the sun. The entire land was massive but showed no signs of life in it's never-ending existence.

Harry turned around and saw what he slammed into, a huge structure of dark light, which could only be described as a force field, Harry reached out a hand to it, It felt solid.

He moved back from the wall when suddenly, everything began to loose it's focus. He was falling, falling.....

Harry hit the floor, his scar white hot, he was screaming in pain while shaking uncontrollably. His scar stopped hurting suddenly and he regained control.

Harry was on floor of the Knight Bus, Tonks and Stan over him concerned. Stan asking Tonks if they should go to ST Mungo's. Harry quickly got up "No! I'm okay. I was just having a bad dream. I'm fine" said Harry. Stan looks at him doubtfully "Sure?" Yes! I'm all right! Replied Harry a little too forcefully.

Stan still looks at Harry as if he was going to collapse again before returning to the front of the bus.

Tonks leans in and whispers "Harry! What happened?" Harry, still a bit shaken "I had another vision." "of You-Know-Who?"asked Tonks. Harry replies "Yeah"

It was a while when the Knight Bus rolled into Grimmauld Place. Tonks was levitating Harry's trunk again. They came in between numbers 11 and 13.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place suddenly appeared and Lupin strode out "Tonks? Harry? What are you doing here? Was there an attack?

"Yes there was an attack but its not what you think. Lets get inside" said Tonks. They all went inside. Lupin locked the front door while Tonks placed Harry's trunk next to the door and they all went down the narrow stone steps into the kitchen. Lupin got out some butterbeers. Tonks and Harry were sitting in the chairs when Lupin asked

"So what happened?" Tonks went off in a quick explanation. When she got to the part after they boarded the bus, she looked at Harry "Then Harry fell asleep and then....well....he sort of...." Harry interrupted "I saw Voldemort." Tonks shivered at this but did not say anything. You saw Voldemort? What was he doing? Asked Lupin.

Harry struggled to continue "I did not actually see him, I was him. I was seeing out of his eyes, his body felt like my body and I...." What did you see? Asked Lupin in a somewhat urgent voice. Harry then recounted what he saw. The snake, the cloaked man, the papers, but Harry did not tell them of the vast open fields he saw in Voldemort's mind and even he did not know why.

"His plans will now commence?" repeated Lupin softly after Harry finished. "Tonks! Dumbledore must know this" Tonks, after looking at Harry said "I agree"

Lupin then got up and withdrew a feather from his coat. Harry recognized it as a Phoenix feather. Lupin held it in front of his face and said "Harry, come here" after Harry came by the side of him, he started to wave it, Harry saw the feather leave a faint golden light as it went through the air, finally ending with a golden square hovering above the table.

Lupin placed the feather back inside his coat, looking straight into the square, he said "Albus Dumbledore" The inside of the square started to materialize. After about twenty seconds Harry could just make out another room and Dumbledore appeared.

Dumbledore looked at Harry then asked Lupin sharply "An Attack?" "Not by Death Eaters but by Harry's cousin." said Lupin. Dumbledore sighed when he heard this. "Tonks brought him here just now by the Knight Bus. Where Harry had another vision?" continued Lupin

"You were inside Voldemort's mind, Harry? Asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "What did you see" asked Dumbledore. Harry saw he was rapt with interest. Harry once more recounted what he had seen but kept the part of the vast lands to himself.

After Harry had finished Dumbledore was peering at him with a concerned expression on his face. "Is that everything?" Harry could sense that Dumbledore knew he was lying but still replied "Yes sir, that's all I saw." Dumbledore looked at Harry for awhile before he turned to Lupin "Remus, I will contact the others. There will be an meeting at 7am to discuss this. Lupin nodded and the golden square disappeared in an instant.

Lupin then went to a cabinet and brought out a large bottle filled with some green liquid. He got a smaller glass and filled it, then he gave it to Harry "This will help with the stinging" said Lupin referring to Harry's going-away present by Dudley.

Harry drank it and instantly felt the sting lessen. Tonks was yawning and removed her hat revealing Bright purple hair "Meeting at 7am. I think I'll stay overnight" Lupin however was looking at Harry "You definitely have some questions. Don't you, Harry?"

Harry did have a lot of questions and the first one burst out of him "Why is the Order still watching me? Lupin sat down before he answered "Why? Voldemort is trying to kill you. That's why. So obviously we have kept a guard at your house. Mundungus is the only one not allowed guard duty. He..."

Harry cut him off "Do you know why Vodemort's trying to kill me?" Lupin seemed stumped at this question. "You were the reason he fell the last time. You've escaped him five times. Clearly he thinks you are a threat to him" Harry then asked "Did Dumbledore tell you anything about this? "well no, but is there much to tell? Voldemort is trying to take over and pretty much everybody knows that by now" replied Lupin. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore did not tell anybody else of the prophecy.

"So what has Voldemort been doing the last month?" asked Harry. "We have seen a lot of activity suggesting that Voldemort is trying to build up his Death Eaters and we have little idea whether he's successful or not" replied Lupin. "His exposure last month cost him in this regard" said Lupin.

"What about Azkaban? What happened there?" asked Harry "You must know by now, that the Ministry reported the Dementors revolted" said Lupin "Yes" said Harry.

Lupin continued "After that night in the Department of Mysteries the captured Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. When they arrived there, the Dementors revolted against the Ministry. All the Death Eaters escaped along with the Dementors. Azkaban is now under Auror control."

"What has the Ministry been doing?" Asked Harry "The Ministry have been quite busy, especially the Aurors, They have been stationed along all magic communities in England and are on constant watch for Voldemort. Fudge himself is in constant contact with Dumbledore. At Dumbledore's advice the Ministry have sent envoys to the Giants and other species to bring them on our side. The Ministry is also lobbying the International Confederation of Wizards to pool resources to fight Voldemort. There has also been a massive recruitment drive by the Auror office to find capable Witches and Wizards for crash Auror training" said Lupin

"The Ministry is helping the Order now?" asked Harry, vividly remembering what the Ministry were doing over the past year. " It's hard to continue believing Voldemort hasn't returned when he is standing right in front of your face" said Lupin with a slight smile before continuing "However the Ministry have no idea we exist and we like to keep it that way since we have reason to believe that Voldemort's spies are working inside the Ministry."

"I thought Lucius Malfoy was out of business" said Harry with some bitterness. "He is out of the spy arena, but still busy as a Death Eater." said Lupin.

Harry looked around at the house before asking "Who's in charge of this place now?" Lupin was silent for a while before answering "The Order is, Harry. I'm the one keeping this place together now. If you're wondering about Kreacher he tried to leave this place and go to Narcissa Malfoy but Dumbledore stopped him and took him away.

"Took him away? Where?" asked Harry. Lupin shrugged "No idea, but Dumbledore said he won't be much trouble where he is"

Harry was about to ask about his vision when there was a bell at the front door which meant that the portrait of Sirius's mother went off "FILTH! SCUM! HALF BREEDS! AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!......" Tonks jerked awake where she had fallen asleep on her chair as Lupin rushed to the door.

After a while the screaming stopped and Lupin reentered the room with a man who was square-jawed and who had straw colored hair.

"Harry" said Lupin "I think you know Sturgis Podmore. He now works in the Department of Mysteries" Podmore nodded at Harry and looked straight at Lupin saying "Dumbledore just told me that You-Know-Who managed to steal some papers from my Department!. I went to check and sure enough two of them were missing! There is no way You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters could have managed to apparate inside the department because the Ministry have strict new security measures in place. You can only apparate to the Atrium where there are a ton of Aurors waiting for any sign of trouble...." Lupin raised his hand causing Podmore to stop.

"Calm down, Podmore" said Lupin. "Everything will be explained at the meeting. As far as we know, Voldemort (Podmore flinched but Lupin ignored it) did get some papers. There nothing more we can do now, so relax"

"Relax?" exclaimed Podmore "How can I relax? One week into my job and this happens!" Lupin taking a deep breath looked at Podmore, said "Go back to the Ministry then, see what you can find out.

"Aye, not doing anything good here. Might as well" with that, Podmore left the kitchen. Harry heard him close the Front door before asking "Wasn't he the one put into Azkaban? Tonks replied "Yes he was. The Ministry released him when they found out he was acting under the Imperius curse" Lupin looked at Harry saying "You look tired, Harry. You need some rest. You can have the room which you used earlier.

Harry left the kitchen with Lupin, Harry ascended the stairs while Lupin brought the trunk up. Harry went into the room he occupied the last year. Lupin laid his trunk in front of Harry's bed. "Good Night, Harry. See you tomorrow"

Lupin made to close but stopped and turned to Harry "Harry, if you need anything, anything at all. I'm here" Harry simply looked at Lupin for awhile before saying "Thanks" Lupin left the room while Harry sat on the bed. He looked around the room and saw the empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus. Gloom surrounded Harry as he remembered Sirius, living here just a couple of months ago. He remembered Sirius's infectious enthusiasm during Christmas and his laughter that he would hear no more. Just then, Harry heard a noise at the window, he turned to it and found Hedwig there.

"Hedwig!" said Harry. As he was pushing open the window. Harry laid out his hand and she walked on it. Harry sat back on the bed while stroking Hedwig, glad to forget his thoughts. After a while he placed Hedwig on the top of the wardrobe and looked around the room when he remembered "I forgot to bring your cage! Oh well, I'll get a new one for you."

Harry opened his trunk, getting out his pajamas. He put them on and fell on his bed. After a few minutes he was finally asleep again.

* * *

Someplace far away from Grimmauld Place, Far away from London. There was a graveyard. The place where the Riddle family were buried. A few people were walking across the many paths intersecting the graves. One of them was speaking with the other man "My Lord, Harry Potter did not find out anything?" The other man replied "He did see the writings. But that is of no concern. The way things now stand, Dumbledore can't do anything. "Ah well, here we are"

They came to an old grave in which the battered tomb inscribed "Here lies Emily Riddle" "Who is this? Master" asked a third man.

Lord Voldemort was staring at the tomb. His entire face was filled with anger as he read those words, but replied "No one important, Avery. But she will be suitable as a test."

Voldemort raised his wand. The ground where Emily Riddle was buried began to rise and cast itself to the sides. The overhead coffin door rose and cast itself behind the grave. Inside the coffin lay a skeleton of a women long dead.

Voldemort walked down,he stood in front of the tomb, reaches inside his cloak and withdraws a old parchment. He holds it in front of him and above the tomb, reciting what is written on it "Filling the Soulless, The spell of Nilfhelm. Written by Marcus Grindelwald"

Voldemort then lowers the parchment and continues "I, Lord Voldemort casts this spell"

Voldemort then starts to fold the paper and then places it in his mouth. He ate, then swallowed it. Instantly there was a charge from his feet that went through his whole body. The charges were of a white color and were growing larger and larger. The ground shook violently making the Death Eaters stumble. Voldemort was filled with a strong white light completely obscuring him. The glow around him continued to grow as the ground was shook even more violently now. The Death Eaters started to run away form their Master when it all stopped.

The Death Eaters watched Voldemort who seemed unharmed. They slowly returned to him but none dared to speak. Voldemort had his eyes closed and a look of deep concentration on his face. The Death Eaters waited, finally Voldemort opened his eyes, looked down at the corpse in the coffin and said in a commanding voice "Arise"

The dust in the air and the ground began to move to the corpse, from the skull to the leg bones it was filled with swirling dust. And in another second the dust turned to flesh. There was a massive intake of breath from the body as it awakened. Its upper half sprang up and held the side of the coffin for support. It stared at the figure in front of it as Lord Voldemort was surveying it's head which had a mark of a snake on it.

Voldemort turned to his astonished Death Eaters and said "My followers, Behold the Wraith"

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier


	4. Condition Red Part One

Chapter Four: Condition Red

The Death Eaters continued to stare in amazement at the figure. Voldemort turned to her and held out his hand, she took it and Voldemort pulled her out of the grave. The Wraith had a very strange appearance, its whole body was of a human female, but a human, she was not. There were scratches on her entire body and some were mildly bleeding but the color of the blood was green.

Her eyes were all black and her hair was jet black ending just above her shoulders. She looked rather weak and not strong at all.

"Looks delicate doesn't she? Well, looks can be deceiving." said Voldemort. He looked at her and waved his wand, She is clothed in dark robes. Voldemort then says to her "lift up that tombstone" She moved back quickly in a cat-like manner and lifted it up with minimum effort.

"Now break it" said Voldemort. She broke the stone tombstone, then throws the pieces to the ground.

"Quite strong" says Voldemort, then looks at Avery

"Avery, hand her your wand" Avery flummoxed says "Master?" Voldemort simply looks at Avery and Avery moves forward in an instant and hands his wand to the Wraith.

Voldemort then waves his wand at one of the broken pieces of tombstone. It gets transfigured into a rabbit. He then looks at the Wraith and says "Kill it" The Wraith raises the wand and says "Avada Kedavra" in a high pitched voice.

A green beam erupts from the wand and connects with the rabbit killing it instantly. Voldemort surveying this says "Grindelwald was right" Voldemort then tells the Wraith to give back the wand to Avery.

Voldemort then moves to another of his group and says "Bella, hand me the dagger" Bellatrix Lestrange says "Yes, My Lord" and hands Voldemort an old dagger.

"Step away from me" Voldemort told his followers. After the Death Eaters and the Wraith moved a little away from him. Voldemort withdrew another old parchment from his cloak. He held it in front of him and recited from it "Creating Plains, The spell of Pandoras. Written by Marcus Grindelwald"

As before, Voldemort lowered the parchment, then said "I, Lord Voldemort. Casts this spell"

He then placed it on the ground. He stood back up and took the dagger in his left hand. He then slices his right palm, blood comes out from the wound. Voldemort places the dagger inside his cloak. Holds his right hand over the parchment, he squeezes it and his blood falls on the parchment.

The parchment instantly burns and a large black smoke came from the flames completely obscuring Voldemort. The smoke continued to get thicker and larger, Then there was a bright blueish light, coming from where the parchment had been.

In a second, the smoke dissipated and the light vanished. Voldemort was standing erect and called to his followers.

His followers came to him, Voldemort then raised his wand and cried "Pandoras!" instantly a blue substance erupted from the tip of his wand. It hovered above the ground before shaping itself into a large seven-foot rectangular shape, that looked like a door.

Voldemort turned to his followers and said "Follow me" and then he moved straight through the blueish fixture. The Death Eaters were hesitant but the Wraith followed instantly.

After the Wraith vanished, the Death Eaters moved ahead. Bellatrix being the first to enter. After they were all through. The sight that beheld them was enormous.

There were at the foot of a massive mountain, the mountain seemed to stretch out forever to the sky. All along it there were trees and lakes and other greenery.

The grass at their feet was rich in life. The sky was blue. It was bright but there was no sun to be seen.

The Death Eaters saw Voldemort a little away from the mountain. He seemed to be staring in front of him. As they came nearer to him they saw miles and miles of open land, it seemed to go on infinitely.

Lucius Malfoy walked up to him and asked "My Lord, where are we?" Voldemort turned to face him and said "We are no longer on Earth, Lucius. We're in Pandoras" Lucius seemed puzzled. Voldemort continued "We are in a Sub-Dimension, a reality that exists within another reality. We are no longer on earth or even in the universe that we knew. We are now, in a completely new place. One I created only a few moments ago.

Voldemort turned back to his followers and said. "We will bring the Dementors, Giants and Trolls here. We will also raise more wraiths here, as well as bring more creatures on to our side. Here is where we will rebuild our Army."

* * *

Harry woke up but did not open his eyes. He was about to nod off again when he heard angry whisperings in the room "Lets that prat in, but us? No! Well we are going to hear you anyway"

Harry straightened up in his bed and saw the blurry outline of three boys on the floor, all with flaming red hair. Harry reached for his glasses while calling to them "Ron? Fred, George? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to wake you, Harry." said Fred. "We're on a mission" said George. Ron left them and came to Harry "Hi, Harry." said Ron. "Ron, what's going on?" asked Harry as Fred and George were concentrating on the cracks in the floor.

"Order meeting down. Fred and George are trying to listen in. This room is somewhat above the kitchen." said Ron.

Harry looked at the clock, it was 7:06. "They all must be here by now, anyway what are you guys doing here?" asked Harry "Mum brought along Ginny and Me when she heard that you were staying here." replied Ron "Oh, and Fred and George apparated, they wanted to ask Dumbledore some... questions" added Ron with a slight grin.

"You bet we had questions for Dumbledore" said George. "He's going senile" said Fred. "Going?" asked George incredulously "Okay, he IS senile" said Fred. Both of them were fiddling with something on the cracks in the floor.

Harry looked at Ron puzzled, Ron said "Dumbledore brought Percy into the Order" "he did?" asked Harry surprised. "Yeah I know, Percy came to Mum and Dad and apologized about a week after You-Know-Who was revealed. He also went to Dumbledore to ask what he could do. Dumbledore told him of the Order and now he's a member" said Ron. "Fred and George were a bit miffed"

"Miffed, is cutting it short" said Fred. "Percy was a prat before, but he became IMPOSSIBLE last year. And what happens? He gets rewarded!" said George. "And us? Oh, no we are too.....AHA got it." Fred got off the floor with a few strings going up to his hand.

George took away three strings placed one to his ear, then passed the other two to Harry and Ron "Behold, Extendible Ears Next Generation. Can now maneuver through cracks in the walls, or through the ground or pretty much anything"

Harry felt guilty at spying but placed the end of the string to his ear anyway, He heard as if he were on the ceiling of the kitchen, A person was talking...

"Didn't Harry see who it was that stole the papers, Dumbledore?" "No, Stugris. Harry said that the person was hooded. He could not make who it was" Another voice spoke up, which Harry recognized as Mad-Eye Moody "What about the Minister? What does he have to say about this?"

"The Minister has taken this seriously, investigations are currently being conducted. But he can't understand how Voldemort gained access to the Ministry again, after the new security protocols."

Dumbledore continued " the trouble is, that these parchments were only a part of the Writings that Grindelwald wrote before he died. All the rest of the writings are in the Department of Mysteries. That place must be........."

Dumbledore stopped talking for a moment. Harry did not know why. Then he heard Dumbledore say "Lengren!" Then after a few seconds Harry heard Dumbledore speak again but this time it was as if Dumbledore was speaking straight to Harry's ear "Good Morning, Harry."

"Fred and George thank you for your demonstration. These are excellent products. Restil!" Harry saw the strings shoot out of the floor. At that moment there was a thumping noise up the stairs "Oh, no" sighed Fred.

The door opened and in came Mrs. Weasley "Good Morning, Harry dear. Fred! George! Hand those over now!

Fred said "You can't order us around. We're adults!" "Sneaking around to eavesdropping on secret affairs isn't exactly mature behavior" said Mrs. Weasley. "We should be in the Order! Not Percy! Dumbledore did a......" Fred was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley "Dumbledore did the right thing! Now stop acting like children and hand those over, Now!

"Yes, Mum" replied Fred and George. "You can have these back when you go to your shop" said Mrs. Weasley and left the room closing the door.

Fred and George sat down on the other bed while Ron sat at the foot of Harry's bed. "What was it that Podmore was asking, Harry?" Asked Fred. "Where were you last night?" asked George. "Harry, what happened?" asked Ron. Harry found himself explaining what had happened since he woke up in Privet Drive to when he had the Vision but he still kept the part of the vast lands to himself.

"Wicked" said Ron after Harry had finished. "So how do you think You-Know-Who managed to get these papers" asked Fred. "Lupin said that they maybe spies within the Ministry feeding information to Voldemort" (Collective Shudder) replied Harry.

"Filling the Soulless? Creating Plains? What would these do?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged "No Idea"

"But he didn't get everything, did he? Dumbledore said that they were other writings that are still in the Ministry." said Fred.

"I don't think that Voldemort (Another Shudder) can get anymore of those writings. The guy that got them seemed unable to break into any more or the Final Spell that Voldemort (Stop saying the name! Said Ron but Harry ignored him) seemed to really want"

"By the way, what happened between you two and Dumbledore?" Harry asked the twins. "We cornered him in the hallway before the meeting" "How come Percy gets inside the order?" we asked. "The Order needs information from within the Ministry, Percy is well placed for this job" said he. "And we aren't well placed for the Order? We want to fight too! When do we get our Order feathers?" said us

"You are already doing important work for the Order by keeping morale high with your Joke Shop. I suggest you stick to it" said he. "But we ....." said us when he interrupted "It has been stimulating catching up with you two but look at the time. I have to be at the meeting, unfortunate necessity for being the most powerful wizard of the age, a bore really." and he went into the kitchen. We decided to ...er overhear what they were saying so we came to your room.

There came noises of an crowd below in the hall "Seems the meeting's over. Lets see if we can pickup something" said George. "Right" said Fred. "I thought that Mum took away your strings" said Ron. "Oh ye, of little faith" said Fred while pulling out more flesh colored strings from his shoelace.

Both Fred and George made to leave the room and asked Harry and Ron if they were coming. "No, thanks" said Harry. "I'll stay here, guys" said Ron.

Fred and George opened the door and came face to face with Dumbledore who was standing outside.

"Professor?" said George. "I would like to have a word with Harry alone, please" said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir" said Fred. Ron and the twins left the room.

Dumbledore closed the door behind them and turned to Harry. Dumbledore seemed tired and old and when he sat down on the other bed, he had a grave look on his face.

"Harry, it is now imperative that you master Occlumency, I will be teaching you when term starts" "Occlumency?" said Harry "Why that again?" " Well you hardly succeeded last year and Voldemort can now sense when you are having visions of him, it will be wise to take every precaution in this matter." said Dumbledore.

Harry stopped watching Dumbledore, a feeling of hatred came upon him as he saw Dumbledore again. He just wished that Dumbledore would leave.

"Right, When do we begin" said Harry. Dumbledore replied "First Friday of the new term, at 8:00pm in my office. The password will be Pumpkin Pasty"

"Fine" said Harry. Dumbledore got up to leave, he reached the door but did not open it. He turned around and peered at Harry "You're angry with me, Harry?"

Harry said "No, why should I be?" Dumbledore then said "So you're not angry, what are you feeling, exactly?" "Nothing" said Harry. Dumbledore made to leave the room again when Harry said "You said I had choices"

"If I remember correctly it was after you defeated the Basilisk" said Dumbledore turning around. "Yes, you said I had choices" said Harry with suppressed rage. "I did not choose any of this" Dumbledore continued to look at Harry but did not say anything, so Harry continued

"I was born, and life just decided to target me. First my parents died, then I was sent to the Dursleys for over ten miserable years. The second I stepped inside Hogwarts I became a freak show.

Somebody else puts my name in the Goblet, somebody else works to make me win it. Its always been somebody else. I did not choose any of these, but its all happened anyway. I did not choose this life but this is the life I got. I can't even leave or make things change. I'm trapped. And it's all because of that prophecy. That .......prophecy" Harry choked, he couldn't continue.

"Life has not been fair to you, Harry. That is true, but I'm afraid you will have to live with it, because you are the only one who has the power to defeat Lord Voldemort." said Dumbledore.

A overwhelming feeling of despair came upon Harry "The prophecy is wrong I don't have any special power."

"Listen to me, Harry. Remember in your third year you heard Professor Trelawney's prophecy that Voldemort would return?" said Dumbledore. "Yes" said Harry. Dumbledore continued "The prophecy itself did not guarantee that the events would take place. It simply foretold what would happen.

Ron's rat disappearing, thought dead. Suddenly reappearing and turning out to be Wormtail. His subsequent escape and rebirth of Voldemort. All these events were meant to happen with or without a prophecy foretelling them.

Remember, Harry. A prophecy itself holds no power, it only foretells what will take place. The prophecy concerning you and Voldemort makes it clear that you do have the power to defeat Voldemort. That is not in doubt and has never been in doubt.

"If I have all this power then why do I feel so powerless?" asked Harry. Dumbledore sighed "Harry, don't lose hope. You must have hope"

Dumbledore got up and strode over to the door "Goodbye, Harry" and left. Harry was just thinking how Dumbledore didn't provide him with much answers when Ron entered the room "What happened, Harry?" "Dumbledore told me that he will be teaching me Occlumency this term" said Harry. "Dumbledore will be? Well he's much better than Snape!" said Ron "True" said Harry remembering the disastrous outcome of his lessons with Snape.

"Harry, Mum just told me that we will be staying over for the rest of the summer here. Something about my Mum wanting to make sure you'll be all right" said Ron. Harry immensely pleased, said "That's Great." "Come on down, breakfast should be ready soon" said Ron

They left the room, descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Fred, George and Ginny were seated at the table while Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were at the stove.

Ginny saw Harry come in and said "Hi Harry" "Hi Ginny, good to see you again" replied Harry. "Of course" said Ginny. Fred and George were busy with some sort of price list.

"Find anything out?" asked Ron in a low whisper to the twins. Fred shook his head with a wary look at his Mum who was busy with pancakes.

Harry for the first time actually looked at everybody to see what they looked like. Fred and George were sporting brand new jackets "Ron seemed to have less freckles on his face but looked just the same. Ginny had let her hair grow longer which was now going well past her shoulders.

Mrs. Weasley called out "Kids please get out some dishes" Ginny and George obliged. Lupin brought out a huge stack of pancakes to the table, and Harry got a full view of Lupin, He did not look shabby like when Harry last saw him, He was wearing exquisite gray robes, his hair also seemed more clear cut than before. Over all Lupin looked like he had some luck going his way and Harry felt happy for him.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair. From Fred and George to general news about the magical community reaction to the return of Voldemort.

After breakfast Fred and George left for their Joke Shop. Just before Lupin left, Harry asked him "Where is Buckbeak?" "Dumbledore took him away as well, but I don't know where"

When the three of them left, Mrs. Weasley started to clean the place up again "Just look at this place! Didn't we do anything last year?"

They all spent the morning cleaning out infestations, polishing doorknobs, sweeping dust from the furniture and other chores.

After lunch Harry, Ron and Ginny retreated to Harry and Ron's room where they continued on their homework. During which, Ron moaned "We need Hermione!"

It was about in the evening that Mr. Weasley came back to Grimmauld Place holding with him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Handing the paper to Harry Mr. Weasley asked him "Did you see this?" "No, I don't get the paper anymore" replied Harry.

Harry took the paper and on the lower half of the front page there was this headline....

_Harry Potter faints in Bus._

_By Elfrida Cunning_

_Harry Potter, the boy who escaped You-Know-Who several times was found screaming and clutching his head in the Knight Bus early this morning. This reporter met with a family that were on the bus at the time. they had this to say........_

Harry did not want to read anymore, He gave the paper back to Mr. Weasley and left the kitchen and went back to his room. "Freak show! Thats what I am" before burying himself in his homework again.

After dinner, Harry and Ron played chess while Ginny watched. It was a close game but Harry started to lose. "Rook to E1 and I've got your King. I win" said Ron. "Well played, Ron" said Harry and yawned. He left the kitchen and returned to his and Ron's room.

There was another sound coming from the window, Harry saw it was Hedwig. Harry went to the window and let Hedwig in when he saw a letter tied to its leg.

Harry saw the crisp and clear writing on the envelope and did not have to read who sent it "It's from Hermione" thought Harry while opening the envelope and reading the letter....

_Dear, Harry._

_I just finished reading the Daily Prophet and I read what happened. I hope you're okay. You had another vision didn't you? You're not with you're aunt and uncle's now, are you, Harry? Are you back in Grimmauld Place? Please write back as soon you get this. _

_Love, Hermione._

After Harry had read the letter he got out a spare piece of parchment and wrote.....

_Dear, Hermione._

_I'm in Grimmauld Place, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny are staying here too. I did have another vision but I'm okay. I'll tell you about it when we are all together. There are other things you and Ron should know as well._

_Harry. _

Harry had made up his mind. He would tell them both of the prophecy. Harry placed the letter in an envelope and tied it by a string to Hedwig, took her to the window. And she flew off. Harry looked out of the window and saw Hedwig growing smaller and smaller as she flew away.

Hedwig was soaring through the air. One of the places she was flying over right now was a graveyard. In that place all graves were opened, a few people were levitating the skeletons through a Blueish Fixture and disappearing.

After the last skeleton was taken, The blueish fixture vanished.

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier


	5. Condition Red Part Two

The first four chapters of this Fanfic filled over eighteen A4 sized papers. This chapter alone filled over fourteen!

Chapter Five: Condition Red (Part II)

There was an old house by the beach. Inside were two people sitting on wooden chairs and having tea over a long wooden table. One of them asked "Anything else bothering you, Albus?"

Dumbledore was deep in thought, searching his mind before he answered "There are two fully qualified wizards that want to join the Order. I have not granted their wish. I am wondering if I have made the right decision.

"Who are these two?" asked the other Man. "They are Fred and George Weasley. Both their parents are Order members and they are friends with Harry and others. This makes them quite knowledgeable about Voldemort and what has been going on recently." said Dumbledore.

"And they're not members, why?" asked the other man. "All of the other members have some sort of protection, some work for the ministry, others work at Hogwarts and some are undercover. But these two own a Joke Shop in Diagon Alley.

If they become Order members and Voldemort finds out about them, it will be just too easy to send some Death Eaters there to finish them off.

They're right now outside the Order so they are not important enough for Voldemort and that keeps them safer if not safe." said Dumbledore.

The man looked at Dumbledore shrewdly "That's not really it, is it?" asked the man. "No, I'm also concerned about Harry" "The Potter's boy, what about him?" asked the Man.

Dumbledore replies "About a month ago, Harry was angry that he could not stop Sirius's death.

He was angry with himself because he feels responsible for what happened. He is furious at me and others for not doing something, anything to prevent Sirius's death. But he mostly blames himself.

However what seems to bother him the most is the prophecy". "The one about him and Voldemort?" asked the man "Precisely" said Dumbledore and continued "Harry knows that the prophecy says that he has the power to defeat Voldemort but he does not feel it.

He sees all the pain in his life and cannot understand why he could not stop it if he had the power. So in some corner of his mind he reasons that he doesn't have any special power.

He feels that the prophecy is a mistake and that his whole life is a mistake. And when he thinks this way, one figure comes to his mind, Me"

"Because you told him about the prophecy" said the Man. "Yes, Harry is confused. He does not know what to do. He's whole mind has been debating, trying to find some answers but not getting any. He feels trapped in his mind, trapped in his body. It all becomes so much that he focuses on something just to forget. One of which is his hatred for me." said Dumbledore.

"But why would he hate you?" asked the Man. "He does not actually hate me, what he hates is this current situation, and he feels that I'm the one responsible." replied Dumbledore.

"Are you responsible?" asked the Man. " Yes, I told him about the prophecy. That is the reason he's so confused now." said Dumbledore.

"But, you had to tell him, Dumbledore. You delayed as long as you could, he had a right to know." said the Man

Dumbledore simply repeated "He had a right to know."

"Besides, These aren't real problems. Dumbledore." said the Man. "But they have the potential to grow into catastrophes" said Dumbledore. "The Man said "Yes, they do"

Dumbledore placed his mug back on the table and peered out of the overly-large window. He saw a blueish/whitish lighthouse. He also saw the light of the rising sun.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were having breakfast. Harry, Ron and Ginny were talking about what the rest of their classmates were doing. Mr. Weasley had a section of the Daily Prophet on the table and ate while he was reading, he seemed in a hurry to get to work.

Mrs. Weasley finished and looked at Harry and said "Harry, it's your birthday in a few days, isn't it?" "Yeah" replied Harry, wondering where this was going.

"I think we should have a party for you. We can have it here" said Mrs. Weasley. Harry did not know what to say. He never had any Birthday Party before. The best birthday he had was when the Dursley's completely ignored him. Ron clapped him on the shoulders saying "That's a great idea. We've never been with you on your birthday before, Harry. What about it?"

"Err... okay, I guess" said Harry.

Both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny started talking about decorations, food and arrangements. Harry was bombarded by all this and constant questions when Lupin entered the room. Lupin had been gone since breakfast yesterday.

Mr. Weasley looked up at him and asked "Did you get it?" Lupin Nodded.

Lupin addressed Harry, Ron and Ginny " Ever since last month, the Ministry have been hiring anybody qualified, to be an Auror. I've been taking the crash course and I've been accepted" said Lupin with a smile on his face.

There was a loud applause from the room, especially from Harry. Harry knew somewhat vaguely that Lupin was never really accepted fully in the wizarding world because of him being a werewolf, He knew how happy this would make Lupin.

They all got up from their chairs to congratulate him. Mr. Weasley shook his hand while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny kissed him on the cheek. Ron couldn't decide what to do and ended up stepping on Lupin's foot. Harry however came up to him and hugged him.

Harry was so glad that something good had finally happened.

The next few days went by with the planning and decoration of the kitchen and surrounding areas. Mrs. Weasley flat out refused any help from Harry while She, Ron and Ginny were working. Harry however was bored, he didn't want to be in his room all day with his thoughts so he busied himself in whatever he could do, like homework, organizing his and Ron's room, listening to the radio, practicing games and such. But all that got too old too fast so in desperation he actually picked up the Daily Prophet and read it cover to cover!

Late night on the 30th Harry was sleeping in his bed when he suddenly woke up. Ron was snoring but that didn't wake him, Harry looked at the clock and saw that in 36 seconds he would be 16.

The clock continued, 32...28...24...19...15...13...10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... It was now 31 July, Harry's Birthday.

Harry woke up and walked over to the window. He expected Hedwig to come with a note from Hagrid or something, but nothing came. Harry waited for a few hours but still nothing. A fear was growing inside of him along with scared thoughts "I always get something on this day, so what's wrong?"

Harry wasn't actually concerned about not receiving any mail, that was normal. He was concerned about Hedwig "Was she attacked? Did they think that she was carrying something important?"

Harry put on a sweater, grabbed his wand and looked at Ron. "Should I wake him? No, better not. Let him sleep" Harry left the room, his heart was pounding with worry. He came to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's room and knocked on the door, No reply. Harry knocked harder and still nothing.

"Mr. Weasley? Mrs. Weasley? Are you there?" Harry tried the handle and the room opened. Inside Harry saw a double bed that had been slept in, but there was nobody there now. Panic started to rise in Harry as he wondered what happened "Were we attacked?" Harry started looking in the other rooms and did not see anybody.

Harry checked everywhere, after Harry had looked in the kitchen and found nobody, he went back into the hall, He would check Ginny's room and if they were not there, then he would wake Ron and see what they could do.

Harry just placed his foot on the stairs when the front door slowly started to open. Harry in his heightened state of anxiety rushed back to the dark of the corner and saw a dark figure emerge from the front door.

Harry saw it "A Death Eater!" In a second Harry pointed the wand at it and cried "Petrificus Totalus!" The figure hearing the first part of the spell pulled out a wand and said quickly "Protego!" The spell backfired and Harry threw himself on the stairs to get away from his own spell.

As Harry connected with the stairs his wand slipped from his grip and fell in the corner. Harry saw the Death Eater raise it's wand, Harry in a desperate dive got his wand back.

Harry pointed his wand at the Death Eater just as it finished saying the spell "Lumos" The hall was lit with wand light and Harry (who was in the middle of saying Stupefy!) saw who it was.

HARRY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Screamed Mrs. Weasley. The Portrait went off "Traitors! Thieves! ..."

Harry lay in shock, (Which was lucky otherwise Mrs. Weasley would be lying on the floor stunned) He was still pointing his wand straight at Mrs. Weasley who was doing likewise. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and lowered her wand, went and drew the curtains back on the portrait shutting it up. Harry lowered his wand and got up awkwardly to his feet.

Mrs. Weasley was now shooting daggers at Harry. After some time she asked "What were you doing just now?" in a voice of forced calm.

Harry explained the non-appearance of Hedwig and the disappearance of her and Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley said "Oh!" She leaned back against the wall for support and then said "Harry didn't anybody tell you that you have to leave the house to be able to apparate to other places?"

Harry shook his head. Mrs. Weasley continued "Some fifteen minutes ago Mr. Weasley got an urgent message from the Ministry about some problem with Muggles. He left just now. I was outside with him as he disapparated.

Harry calmed down a bit before asking "What about Hedwig? She's out there somewhere. I think shes been attacked and..."

Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "Harry, Hedwig is outside right now, along with some other owls who were bringing you presents and such."

Mrs. Weasley pulled the door open completely and in soared three owls, one of them Hedwig. The other two owls deposited their items on the floor of the hall and swooped away, Hedwig flew onto Harry's shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley said "They couldn't find some way to enter the place" Harry picked up the packages and went back up the stairs all the while constantly apologizing to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry reentered his room. Ron was still snoring. Harry opened the letter from Hermione first. It said

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, Harry. Glad to hear your okay. I can't make it to Grimmauld Place yet but I will be in Diagon Alley on the 25th do you think its possible for us all to meet there? We still haven't received our owl results. I wonder how long it will take?_

_PS: You're probably going to be the next captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I think this will help. _

_Love, Hermione._

Harry opened her present, it was a new Quidditch book entitled "Captaining Quidditch" Harry turned the pages and saw that it was filled with strategies and different practice methods and other Quidditch related material.

Harry saw himself on the Quidditch pitch, directing his team on. He saw himself winning the cup and a thrill went through him that only Quidditch would bring.

Harry wondered if he would be chosen. Angelina, the previous captain left Hogwarts last year. Would he become captain? Harry pushed aside these thoughts and opened the letter from Hagrid

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Hope you're fine, got this for you. I'm sure you'll like it._

_Hagrid._

Harry opened Hagrid's present and saw that it was a box full of Butterbeers. A smile came to his face as he thought "Better than the monster book, Hagrid" Harry took a chair by the window, opened a Butterbeer and started reading the Quidditch book.

Harry spent the next day reading the Quidditch book, even though he knew he was not the captain. he still started planning tactics, practice and supplies.

At about 7pm Harry entered the kitchen, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were there all smiling at him. Harry saw that the table looked like a Hogwarts feast. There was a long banner above the table saying "Happy Birthday! Harry." The normally dingy and dark look of the kitchen completely disappeared and was replaced by bright colors of gold and scarlet decorations. Every possible dish that Harry liked was on the table as well as a huge Black Forest cake.

Harry also saw a pile of presents at a side of the room. They all came to him "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry looked at everything again, then said "It's fantastic!" they all beamed even more broadly. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry. "Happy Birthday, Harry." Harry replied "Thank you"

"Leave him alone, Mum. You're suffocating him" said George as he and Fred arrived. After Mrs. Weasley let go Harry, the twins wished him and deposited their gift next to the others in the corner by Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny.

Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody and Mr. Weasley arrived as well. Each of them wished Harry and placed their gifts in the corner with the other presents. After they were all there. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a knife "Time to cut the cake, Harry" said she.

Harry moved towards the cake as they all came to the table. He saw the lettering "Happy Birthday, Harry" on it as well as sixteen green candles on the cake surrounding this.

Everybody started to sing "Happy Birthday" as they finished Harry blew out the candles and made a wish "I wish I could have another Birthday like this one again"

As the candles went out, the room cheered. To any other sixteen year old it may have been a bit cheesy but for Harry, this was among the best moments of his life.

After the party ended and everybody left Harry retreated to his room where he opened the presents he got. Just like any other lucky kid on his birthday.

Fred and George gave him Extendable Ears. Mrs. Weasley gave him a homemade shirt. Ron gave him a Quidditch hat. Ginny's was Owl treats for Hedwig. The other Order members gave him school supplies but Lupin got him a new cage for Hedwig.

On breakfast the next day, they received Owls from Hogwarts. Harry and Ron received their Owl results. "Come on" said Mrs. Weasley "Open them up, it's not like they're howlers!" Ron had stopped eating his porridge and was looking like he was going to vomit when he saw the letters.

Harry was a bit better, but still felt a bit queasy. Mrs. Weasley became impatient and said "Oh, I'll see what you've got" and made a grab for Ron's letter on the table. Ron snatched it up before his mother could reach it and said "No, it's all right. I'll do it". With a face like someone who is about to read his death sentence, he opened his letter and began to read.

There was a few tense moments before Mrs. Weasley said "Well what? Already!"

Ron began to recite " Charms: Acceptable. Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations. Herbology: Acceptable. Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations. Potions: Acceptable. Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding. Astronomy: Poor. Divination: Dreadful. History of Magic: Poor."

Ron looked immensely relieved however Mrs. Weasley looked somewhat disappointed "That's it?" she asked. Ron looked affronted, and said "What do you mean? I got through, didn't I?" Mrs. Weasley simply shrugged her shoulders and began clearing the table.

Ron looking sour, turned to Harry and asked "What about you?"

Harry still had his result in his hand unopened. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope. There were three letters inside. Harry removed a paper and saw that it was from the Ministry, detailing his results...

_Wizarding Examinations Authority _

_Ministry of Magic_

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_As per the rules, regulations and standards of the Wizarding Examinations Authority. The results of your Owl tests are as follows..._

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations _

_Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations _

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding _

_Potions: Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Divination: Dreadful_

_History of Magic: Dreadful_

_Please refer to your letter from Hogwarts for information regarding classes and schedules._

_Perlise Banks _

_Wizarding Examinations Authority_

That "Acceptable" in Potions did it. The only chance Harry had of becoming an Auror now was if Voldemort continued the War for more than four years, so Harry could get in while the Aurors are desperate for more manpower.

Harry gloomily gave the paper to Ron. Ron turned to Harry and said "Sorry, mate. I know you wanted to become an Auror.

"It's okay" said Harry and pulled out the other letters, Ron did the same. One of the letters from Hogwarts was a list of classes that Harry could take and the books needed for them.

As Harry looked down the list he was shocked at the class Potions was open to him! Harry scanned the list again to make sure, it was no mistake. Harry wanted to show Ron, and saw that Ron had a surprised look on his face as well,

"Potions is on your list?" asked Harry. Ron said "Yeah. How did you..." Harry showed him his own class list.

Ron saw it, then said "think it's a mistake?" "Can't be. But why would Snape allow us in? He said so himself that he only takes students that receive the "Outstanding" grade." said Harry. "Maybe he wants to torture us some more in his class, that's probably it!" said Ron "Maybe" said Harry wonderingly.

Ron then said "They'll be another Order meeting tonight. We could ask Dumbledore or McGonagall. "Yeah, lets do that" said Harry.

Later that night when the Order meeting ended, Harry and Ron were on the upstairs landing looking down at the leaving members.

When they saw McGonagall they both came down the stairs to her. She looked at them and said "What is it you two want?" "We got our Owl results earlier today, and we both got "Acceptable" in our Potions class. But we both are allowed for to return to Potions even though Professor Snape said He takes only Outstanding grade students, what going on?"

McGonagall then said "A large number of students failed in Potions so in order to fill the class, students with grades all the way to Acceptable have been taken on by Professor Marsters"

"Professor Marsters?" asked Ron. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. There is a new Potions Master at Hogwarts, Professor Snape has taken on the Defense against the Dark Arts post." "He has?" said Harry. Yes, Mr. Potter. He has. Now is there anything else?" said McGonagall.

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads. She said "Very well" and then left. Harry and Ron ascended the stairs digesting this new information. "Dumbledore gave Snape the Dark Arts job? Why now?" asked Ron.

Harry was pondering about this as well. "Well at least I can now continue trying to be an Auror, want to join me?" "Yeah, I will" replied Ron. As they entered their room, Ron muttered "Marsters the Potion Master"

The next day they both received owls from Hermione saying she got "Outstanding" in all her Owls. "Showoff" muttered Ron. They days went by in Grimmauld Place rather quickly. Harry's mood took a definite turn for the better as he enjoyed the company of Ron and Ginny, along with the pranks of Fred and George. One afternoon Harry, Ron and Ginny ate some sweets from Fred and George and suddenly their hair turned green started growing rapidly! It fell to the floor when Fred handed over the antidote, George started scribbling the results on a clipboard. After they had eaten their antidote they're green hair fell to the floor.

They played no more pranks on Harry when he said "Maybe I should take back my funding for you're Joke Shop"

On the 24th they were planning their trip to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron and Ginny were to be escorted by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks. Moody was busy with the Aurors and Podmore was

"Busy with my Department. We still have no clue how You-Know-Who broke in again"

The afternoon of the 25th they all were all ready to travel by Floo powder, Ron went first then Harry, Ginny went last.

Harry got off the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He felt glad that he didn't turn up in Knockturn Alley again.

The remainder of them apparated. After they were all there, Ginny said "Now Hermione should be here somewhere..." "Well you're right on time" said somebody on one of the chairs drinking tea.

"Hermione!" said Harry and Ginny in chorus. Hermione came to them and greeted them all. She was wearing jeans along with a red checkered shirt. She hugged Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Harry. Harry looked at her and thought she looked fantastic, he glanced at Ron who was moving awkwardly.

After Hermione had greeted them all they moved into Diagon Alley with Lupin telling them all that they should stay in a group and not separate. This did not bother Harry at all, in fact it was even more fun with all of them together.

They went to Gringotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Blotts for school books. They replenished their supplies of ink and parchment at the Stationary Station. After passing through another half dozen shops they stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They also went to the Magical Menagerie. Finally, they came to Fred and George's Joke Shop.

There was a sign saying "Fred and George's Joke Shop" below this was a wooden door with a glass panel in the middle saying "Open". At the side of this there was a store window which one could see inside the store but was also filled with advertisements. Lupin opened the door and they all went inside.

As Harry went inside he saw the place had a distinct gold and brownish feel to it. There were many shelfs against the walls with signs above them "Exploding" "Edible" "Traps" "Spying" "Special Weapons" ( Harry saw Tommy Guns were being sold there) and others. In the middle of the store there was a large circular shelf with a sign "New Arrivals" where they all saw the new Extendable Ears Next Generation.

The place was filled with students, some Harry had seen in Hogwarts. "Greetings!" said George coming out from the back of the store behind a counter. Fred came out as well "Welcome to our humble abode" said both of them bowing.

"Hey, it's the enemy! Didn't see you" said the twins referring to Prefects Ron and Hermione in turn.

Hermione being a Hogwarts Prefect saw a lot of Gryffindors in the shop and knew for certain that she would be seeing all those products they were buying soon, she was barely restraining herself from telling off an third year Gryffindor who was buying tons of Stink Pellets and Dungbombs.

"Guaranteed to make the lives of Prefects a little less fulfilling, what do you two think?"

Hermione had a very disapproving face and was still looking at all the students. Ron however stood in awe at all the hundreds of different items and was all set to join the crowd.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley took all their packages and went to the back of the store while Harry, Ron and Ginny were browsing and buying. Hermione not too interested in this joined Mr. And Mrs Weasley.

Tonks and Lupin remained behind with the others while Fred and George returned to the counter.

Harry and the others spent quite a while looking at different items in the store, Some students recognized Lupin as their earlier Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and greeted him. Lupin remembered all of them by name.

Tonks was looking at a shelf whose sign above said "Modifying" A couple of children were looking at something to lengthen the nose and to change your hair color to green

"Ha! That's nothing" said Tonks. She concentrated and in an instant she had bright green hair and a long nose. Soon she attracted a crowd who were asking for all kinds of noses, hair, ears and others.

Harry was watching this with amusement while he lugged around a large assortment of magical merchandise. He went over to the counter and he deposited the items on the table. Fred started adding up the purchases while Harry looked at the wall above the counter which was filled with signs.

"We're the Best! The Best! We tell you! What? Don't believe us? Well, have a pasty, compliments from our shop." (Harry had a good idea what might be in those pasties) Another one said "All your mischief making needs will be satisfied!"

"There you go, Harry. You'll understand we aren't giving any discounts" Harry paid him with a smile "Things are going well" said Harry. "Very well. Summer holidays, so we're taking full advantage. But after the holidays are over, we're looking to expand into Hogsmeade in a few months before the next Hogsmeade trip at Hogwarts" said George.

"We'll make a lot of money there" said Fred "But, of course. that's only the beginning. We also have plans for starting our own company within the next year" continued Fred. "Since we're calling our shops Fred and George, Our company will be called George and Fred, it has a nicer ring to it." said George.

"Ambitious, aren't you?" Harry said to the twins. Fred said "Yeah, well. About a year and a half ago, we didn't think we would be able to open up this shop and here we are." "Makes you wonder where we'll be tomorrow" said George. "Yeah, must always dream" said Fred.

Harry got his packages, George said "through that door over there, Harry" as Harry was making his way to the storage area of the shop he caught sight of some boys giving a girl with jet black hair some sweet. After about 5 seconds her nails started growing longer and longer.

She screamed and started crying while the boys just laughed. Fred jumped from behind the counter and went over to them in a hurry, he snatched the sweet packet from one of the boys hand, while saying "You didn't pay for that! Get out!"

Fred got something from the packet and stuffed it in her mouth. The nails returned to normal, she then started to run from the store, Fred called after her "Please come back and tell your friends!"

Harry after witnessing this opened the storage area door, he was in a rather long room with a long wooden table with chairs in the middle of the room. There was a lot of shelfs against the walls. There were a few windows higher up in the room letting in some light.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were talking while Mr. Weasley was writing on a parchment. Harry placed his purchases along with the other packages.

Lupin, Ron, Ginny and Tonks entered by the door followed by Fred and George who declared that they had closed the shop for a while.

Harry saw a part of a shelf with a sign above it "Broken" Harry saw a small dark blue ball on that shelf. He picked it up, it fit in the palm of his hand.

Harry went over to the twins and asked them about it. "That? It's called a Rasa. We got it as part of a deal with some middle-eastern dealer. He said it was worthless and we thought he just didn't figure out how it works. So we brought it" said Fred. "And it's...?" asked Harry. "Worthless. Take it if you like." said George. Harry pocketed it.

When everybody was seated, Fred and George apparated and after awhile they returned with sandwiches and butterbeers.

They spent an hour over there talking, laughing, watching Fred and George's latest inventions and finishing the food and drink.

As they all got up from there to leave, Harry was in a marvelous mood. He thought of all the good things that happened over the past month, Leaving the Dursleys, Lupin getting a job with the Aurors, the Birthday party, being able to continue trying to be an Auror himself, Fred and George's success with their Joke Shop, their plans to expand. Overall everything was going very well.

Harry picked up his packages and headed out of the door along with Fred and George. Everybody else were behind. They were to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and use the fireplace there to get back to Grimmauld Place.

Fred went and stood just behind the store window. Everybody else moved about in the store slowly, as they were cramped.

George went over to open the door, Harry saw a strange figure outside the window, she raised her wand, pointed straight at the back of Fred. Harry shouted at Fred to duck. Fred turned around, saw the figure and ducked just in time as a green beam broke through the window and slammed into the circular shelf making it burst into flames.

There were more people like her, male and female that appeared at the window all pointing their wands at Fred, George and the others.

They sent a battery of killing spells directly at Fred and George who were the closest. "GET DOWN!" shouted Lupin. They all fell to the floor except Fred and George.

The killing spells headed straight to the twins who apparated out of the way. The spells slammed into shelfs causing them to burst into flames.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks got off the floor and retaliated by sending Stunners straight back on the attackers, Some at the front were hit and they fell down. However more and more of them were appearing and were aiming at Harry who was closest now. Harry could sense that they would kill him in an instant but there was not much he could do against a band of about thirty.

But before the attackers could cast any spell there was a voice at the back, a voice Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy saying "Do NOT harm the Potter boy! He needs to be taken alive!"

Harry hearing this threw himself ahead of the others while saying "Protego!" A defensive shield came in front of Harry, as the Attackers started casting stunners. The red beams collided with Harry's shield harmlessly.

Tonks pointed her wand to the storage room door causing it to open, she shouted "EVERYBODY BACK INSIDE!"

With Harry shielding them all, the Attackers did not dare cast any powerful spells. Harry was the last person to go in the storage room. Lupin shut the door and magically locked it, then levitated the shelfs from the sides of the room on against the door.

Harry turned around, Fred and George had apparated to this room, all of them having wands out. Lupin looked at the entire place "Fred! Do you have a fireplace here?" asked Lupin "No, we don't" said Fred.

They all heard the attempts by the attackers to break into the room. Tonks had her Order feather out and waved it until it left the golden square, she then spoke to it urgently "Attack on the Diagon Alley party in the second Joke Shop. Repeat, Attack on the Diagon Alley party in the second Joke Shop" Tonks then held up her wand again as the square dissipated.

There was another loud BANG! "At this rate, they're going to get in here in a few minutes!" said Lupin. He looked around at the room, He moved at the far side of the place to the wall and waved his wand.

Instantly a section of the wall was blown away. Lupin called out to the others to follow him.

After they had all left the Joke Shop a sudden chill went through all of them. They all looked up and saw dozens and dozens of Dementors in the sky. As the Dementors started coming down, Harry and the others beat a hasty retreat to the storage room of the Joke Shop. Lupin kept an eye on the Dementors and Tonks looked at the barricaded door "This isn't going to last much longer" warned Tonks.

"We're trapped" said Mr. Weasley in frustration. Lupin still looking at the Dementors said "They will land and attack in few minutes". Lupin said "Kids come here" he continued. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George came near to him

"You have all practiced the Patronus charm?" asked Lupin. They all nodded, "In the DA" said Ginny. "Okay here is what you do, when I give the signal, cast the Patronus charm " said Lupin, pointing to the Dementors who were starting to reach the ground.

"That will distract them for a while. Take advantage of this and run all the way to the empty house right in front of us. Over there will be an old fireplace. Use this Floo powder to escape back to Grimmauld Place, okay?" said Lupin while giving Fred a packet of Floo powder. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Mrs. Weasley was about to say something when Lupin cut her off "Listen, Molly. If they stay here then they might get killed!" Mrs. Weasley seemed about to make an angry reply but nodded her consent.

Lupin raised his wand above at something in the sky and said "on the count of three then, One, Two Three!"

All seven of them rose and cast the Patronus charm at their target, Lupin had a Werewolf while the Twins gave out Lions, Harry's was the stag, Hermione's was an Otter but Ron and Ginny just gave out silver smoke.

The Patronuses charged at the Dementors attacking them head on, the other Dementors saw this and started gliding to attack them when there came a rain of other Patronuses from the sky. Harry looked up and saw what Lupin had waved at, several Order members on the rooftops sending volley after volley of Patronuses raining down on the Dementors who were now completely disorganized.

At that moment there was a loud BANG! From behind them, Harry turned around he saw the whole door and the shelfs had been blown away. A figure came flying out of the broken door and landed just behind Harry. There was a large wooden stake going in and out of his abdomen.

Green blood was pouring out of his wound as the figure twisted and writhed in pain. Harry saw a green snake on its forehead. The figure stopped shaking, Harry knew he was dead but was shocked as it turned to dust before his very eyes!

Everybody there was shocked at what had just happened. There were even louder noises coming from the actual store and Harry saw a large number of Wizards who were dueling with the attackers. One of Wizards turned,

Harry saw this written on his back "Auror Emergency Response"

Harry then heard Lupin shouting "The Dementors have disbanded, it's open! Come on, Escape!" Fred, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and George ran out into the street and straight into the battle! The Dementors were busy with the Patronuses, so they got through the battle safely. Mrs. Weasley shouted after them "Fred, George! Keep them safe!"

Harry and George were keeping an eye out behind them as the battle continued to rage. the Order and the Dementors were still fighting. The battle between the Aurors and the Attackers spilled over from the remains of the Joke Shop into the wider battle between the Order and the Dementors.

Harry and the others was running fast to a old house they could see ahead of them. Harry looked behind and saw that the combined force of the Order and the Aurors were winning against the Dementors and Attackers.

They were almost at the old house that Lupin talked about when Harry looked behind him again and saw before his very eyes about a hundred other Attackers apparate to the battle, the Aurors and the Order members were now outnumbered.

Harry stopped running. Vivid thoughts flew threw his mind about the last time he tried to ran away from a battle. "Sirius had... he had... died"

Harry looked up at the others, Hermione had broken down the door with clever spellwork and went in along with Ron and Ginny. Fred and George were at the doorway "Hey, Harry! What're you waiting for? Get over here!" said Fred.

Harry looked at them and made up his mind. "I can't leave people I love, to die. Not again" Harry ran back to the battle. Fred and George looking at him were flabbergasted. "What does he think he's doing?" said Fred. "come on, the others" said George.

Fred and George entered the old house and found the fireplace in a few seconds . The other three were there.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron. "He's behind us, he's coming said Fred. "Come on! Go! We'll apparate!" said George. All three of them used the Floo powder and returned to Grimmauld Place. "We'll apparate, but not to Grimmauld." said George. They both disapparated.

They reapparated just a little way short of Harry who was running back to the battle. "Harry! Stop!" they shouted, they were about to apparate again in front of Harry and force him away when they heard a loud shout from one of the rooftops above them.

Two attackers were falling along with a Wizard whom they recognized as Mad-Eye Moody! George reached inside his pockets and withdrew a balloon. He threw it on the ground below Moody and it turned itself into a massive air-filled cushion that Moody fell on to harmlessly. The other two attackers fell to the ground and died turning to dust. The twins saw another attacker on the roof and went over to Moody.

Moody seemed to slip in and out of consciousness. His eyes were unfocused and there was a large burn mark on his head. "Professor Moody! Moody!" said Fred. Moody seemed to come together a bit.

"Moody. You have to apparate to St. Mungo's! Do you understand? Apparate to St. Mungo's!" continued Fred.

"Apparate ...St. Mungo's, yeah fine" Moody disapparated.

The attacker on the roof apparated to the street below and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" at Fred who disapparated. The attacker then pointed at George only to be hit by a stunning spell in the back by Fred.

While the twins were fighting with one of the attackers. Harry had reached the Battle again. The Dementors seemed to have been beaten with only the Attackers present who still outnumbered the Order members and the Aurors two to one. Spells were flying at ferocious speed between the combatants.

Harry saw Lupin, He was dueling with an Attacker. A second Attacker apparated behind him. Harry shouted "Look Out, Petrificus Totalus!" Harry hit the attacker with the full Body-Bind spell. His whole body went rigid and fell backwards.

Lupin defeated his attacker and thanked Harry before he realized who it was "HARRY! What are you doing here?" "Saving your life" replied Harry. "Get out of here!" shouted Lupin.

Harry saw four other Attackers advancing on them and said "No, I won't" Both Harry and Lupin then dueled with the advancing Attackers. One of the Attackers got Lupin and he was thrown behind at the wall, knocked unconscious.

An Auror apparated behind the Attackers and stunned all of them. "Thanks, said Harry." "The Auror held up his hand but Harry heard him say "ergh" and he fell to the ground. Before him Harry saw Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy killed the Auror. He was now staring at Potter, advancing. "Now, Potter. Stupefy!" Harry rolled onto the ground, the spell missed him. Malfoy said "I am tired of playing your games, Potter! Crucio!" Harry pointed to a pile of bricks in front of him and said "Wingardium Leviosa" The bricks rose and blocked the Crucio curse.

Harry then levitated more bricks and threw them at Malfoy. Malfoy swung his wand, the bricks exploded.

Malfoy was about to cast something when a spell hit him and he was thrown a few feet away to the ground. Harry turned to whoever had cast the spell and saw him, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to several Attackers and made one sweeping wand movement, there was a massive shockwave that threw them all behind.

Harry suddenly saw Mrs. Weasley coming to him. "Harry what are you doing here? Lupin!" Mrs. Weasley got down to him, "Harry we need to get him away from this" Harry and Mrs. Weasley held Lupin up and were moving him away when Harry saw two Attackers apparate and point their wands at them, shouting "Avada Kedavra". The spells erupted from their wands, the green beams were headed straight at Mrs. Weasley and Lupin.

Fred and George suddenly apparated and threw themselves on Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Harry, pushing them away from the killing spells.

Lucius Malfoy got to his feet, saw Dumbledore and trembled. He cried out "Retreat! Retreat I say. Retreat!"

Dumbledore was continuing his decimation of the attackers. They all disapparated. It was over.

Mrs. Weasley and Harry managed to get up. Lupin was still out. Mr. Weasley came over to them. Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins saying "Come on you two, get up."

But they didn't.

Mrs. Weasley overturned Fred saying "come on, you shou..." She stared at the face of Fred as Mr. Weasley overturned George as well.

Mrs Weasley started shaking her son shouting "Wake up, Fred! Get up!" Mr Weasley simply looked at his sons, unable to say anything.

Mr. Weasley held his hands to his month. Tears coming down his eyes. Harry saw that when the twins fell on them, the killing curses hit them both. Harry could not believe it. "This can't be true!" thought Harry.

Mrs. Weasley caught the shirts of both her sons and shook vigorously "Wake up you two," she said "Wake up, George! Please wake up!" she pleaded.

Dumbledore walked over to her and held her shoulders stopping her from shaking her sons anymore.

"They won't wake up, Molly" said Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley stopped and stared into her sons eyes.

Dumbledore continued "They're Dead"

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	6. Aftermath

I took a bit longer to post this chapter because I was fleshing out the remainder of this Fic. I can truly tell you that the End chapters are going to be awesome. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Six: Aftermath

Dumbledore pulled Mrs. Weasley up, she still held on to her sons, refusing to let go. Mr. Weasley was on the floor staring at his sons. Tonks came over, There burn marks all over her. Her right arm was bleeding profusely.

"Oh" said she, as she saw the Weasleys. The Aurors were starting to cordon off the area. One of them came over to Dumbledore "We have to take the bodies" said the Auror. "Of course" replied Dumbledore.

He and Tonks managed to get Mrs. Weasley to release her grip. One of the Aurors levitated the twins and moved off. Another Auror was examining Lupin "This one's stable, we have to get him to St. Mungo's.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley were watching their sons being taken away. A look of pure disbelief was on their faces. Another Auror levitated Lupin. The Auror that had examined Lupin moved over to Tonks "Tonks, you will have to get to St. Mungo's as well" said the Auror. "Right," said Tonks and disapparated.

The Auror then spoke to Dumbledore, Dumbledore nodded and the Auror came to Harry.

Harry was with Mr. And Mrs Weasley. He was shaken and shocked. The Auror moved to him "Harry, Harry!" said the Auror.

Harry did not hear him, he was numbed by what had just happened. The Auror held Harry's shoulders and shook him, Harry jerked out of his stupor and looked at the Auror, Harry recognized him as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt took him by the arm and lead him back to the old house, while they were walking. Shacklebolt said "You're not injured, so we are sending you back to Grimmauld" Harry did not say anything.

Shacklebolt looked at him full of concern. They got to the house and found the fireplace, Shacklebolt gave Harry some Floo powder.

"Get over there and wait for us, Harry. We'll be there soon" "But, what about Ron and the others? They don't know yet"

Shacklebolt looked at Harry for awhile, he finally said "Come on, get going" Harry threw the Floo powder in the fireplace, green flames sprang up. Harry walked through the flames and said "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." and Disappeared.

Shacklebolt returned to the scene of the battle. Dumbledore was with a sobbing Mrs. Weasley, while Mr. Weasley was sitting on a crate completely shaken.

Dumbledore left Mrs. Weasley and came over to Shacklebolt. "Is Harry back in Grimmauld?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes" said Shacklebolt. They both surveyed the mess, the stink of death was ripe in the air. dead bodies in the streets, blood everywhere, destroyed shops, all this a place where only about an hour ago was filled with people, just living out their lives.

"Luckily, the other civilians heard the battle and fled" said Dumbledore. "Kept the casualty level down." said Shacklebolt.

"Seventeen dead, 10 Aurors, 5 Order member and two civilians" said Dumbledore. Looking at Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

Shacklebolt was watching as the Aurors were questioning everyone (The Order members passed themselves off as just being in the area, saw the attack and wanted to help. The Aurors did not believe this for one second but were grateful for the assistance nonetheless)

"Why did You-Know-Who attack now?" asked Shacklebolt wonderingly. "He wanted to capture Harry" said Dumbledore. "Why?" asked Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore looked at Shacklebolt gravely and said "I don't know"

* * *

Harry got off the fireplace, he was in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. On the chairs by the kitchen table sat Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They all got up at once.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ginny. "Where were you?" asked Hermione. Where are Fred and George? They said they were going to Apparate" said Ron.

Harry just stood there, unable to say anything. All of them got even more worried. Hermione came closer to him "Harry, are you okay?" Harry stood still. He knew he should say something but he had a mad impulse to run away from them, anywhere. He did not want to be the one to tell them.

"Harry" said Hermione gently. "Is anybody hurt?" asked Hermione. Harry looked into the eyes of her and said "Fred and George"

There was a gasp from Ginny, Ron looked extremely worried. "Are they okay?" asked Hermione calmly. Harry looked at the faces of Ron and Ginny before saying "No, they're both dead"

Harry stood there miserable as he saw the shocked and stunned looks on Ron and Ginny. Ginny collapsed on the chair, Ron looked as if he was unable to support himself. Hermione in an instant went to Ron and helped him to a chair.

She then came back to Harry, pulled him into a chair as well. "Harry what happened?" she asked when they all were seated.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Harry. He stood up and headed to the door, he took just two steps when Ron rushed to block his way.

"What happened?" demanded Ron. "Harry was a bit taken aback by this. "Ron you..." Ron held the shirt of Harry and pushed him back on to the table. "Tell me what happened" said Ron in a threatening voice.

Hermione pulled Ron off "Ron, No!" Ron stared at Harry "We were all supposed to escape. Why didn't you just come with us? Had to be the hero! Wand flying about, I'll bet. Trying to get revenge for Sirius, weren't you?" "Ron" said Hermione reprovingly. Ginny was at the table in tears.

Harry stared at Ron, Ron was looking at Harry with hatred. The Kitchen door opened,

Mr and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill, Charlie, Percy and Dumbledore entered. Ginny went to her Mother. Mrs. Weasley held her as they both cried.

Mr. Weasley sat down on the chair, tears still coming down his eyes. As the rest of them came to the tables.

Bill came over to Harry and Hermione "Hi, you too. Nice time to catch up" said Bill with a small resigned smile.

Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him. The two followed Dumbledore out of the kitchen, up the stairs to Harry and Ron's room.

Dumbledore sat down on one of the beds and Harry and Hermione on the other. "They will want be alone for awhile. Hermione, how are you?" asked Dumbledore. "I'm okay, I and the others managed to escape all right. Except for Harry and ..." said Hermione.

Dumbledore now was looking at Harry who was avoiding eye contact. "Harry, you have no need to feel guilty. I have just spoken with Remus Lupin and the others. You saved the life of Lupin and Fred and George saved over three people" said Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at Harry at this. Harry was having a massive debate in his mind of whether he did the right thing. He was feeling very guilty now, the same sort of guilt he felt at Sirius's death. It was unbearable.

"Fred and George's death was not in vain, they died saving the lives of others by their own choice. It is not your fault, Harry. Or anybody else's"

Harry was not feeling like talking right now. Dumbledore seemed to have sensed this, he got up to leave.

He turned for one last look at them and left.

Harry and Hermione were in the room alone now. Harry wished Hermione would leave. He turned to her and saw that she was in tears as well

"This is all my fault" said Hermione through tears. "Of course it isn't" said Harry.

"I told you all to meet me in Diagon Alley today! If I did not, Fred and George would be alive now!" said Hermione through tears.

Hermione continued to cry. Harry put his hand around her, consoling her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Harry said "It's not your fault. Ron was right. If I just did not run back..." Hermione interrupted "You saved Lupin, Harry. Don't blame yourself."

Harry and Hermione remained there as the Weasley family were below. All of them mourning.

* * *

Voldemort was standing above Lucius Malfoy who was on the floor.

"The capture of Harry Potter was imperative for my plans. But you failed, Lucius." Voldemort's voice was filled with anger. "My lord, there was no way we could capture Harry after Dumbledore appeared. He is.." Voldemort cut him off "You saw Dumbledore and panicked so you retreated."

Malfoy didn't say anything. Voldemort continued "This was the one time when Harry Potter was not under Dumbledore's protection. The one time I could have captured him."

Voldemort stared at the cowering figure at his feet "Your failure is catastrophic for my plans, Lucius"

Malfoy now shaking, said "Forgive me, Master"

Voldemort raised his wand and said "Constrainus" four red orbs shot of his wand over to Malfoy's hands and legs, pinning him to the ground.

Voldemort then pointed his wand straight at Malfoy, "Crucio" said Voldemort. Malfoy started struggling horribly against the restraints while screaming in agonizing pain.

Voldemort tortured Malfoy for a while before he raised his wand. Malfoy continued to writhe.

Your failures over the years have become too much, Lucius. My torturing you doesn't change anything.

Malfoy gasped "Yes, master" Voldemort continued "However, this will change things" Voldemort raised his wand again,

There was a look of pure horror on Malfoy's face as he saw Voldemort raise his wand, he struggled madly against his restraints, trying desperately to escape. Voldemort pointed his wand at Malfoy's heart and said "Avada Kedavra"

The spell slammed into Lucius Malfoy's heart. He laid there on the floor, dead.

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	7. Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter Seven: Journey to Hogwarts

A person was walking through a corridor, there was a door at the end of it. "Containment Ward" was written on it. She went through this.

She came to a room, there was a large glass window showing another room. In that room there were over seven attackers bound. In this room which she entered there were two men poring over documents. Both of them looked at the newcomer "Got something?" asked one of the men.

She handed over a document "This just came from the Minister, I believe that he received this from Dumbledore." "From Dumbledore?" said one of the men. The two men started reading the document.

"They are called Wraiths" murmured one of the men. Suddenly they heard screams. The three of them turned to look through the window to the other room.

The Wraiths were screaming in agony, the marks on their heads were burning bright and they all turned to dust.

The three of them stood there, shocked.

Somewhere far from the Ministry, Lord Voldemort arose and said "It is done"

* * *

Harry was in his bed, it was midnight of the First of September. Ron was sleeping in the other bed. Harry could not fall asleep. He was having more trouble falling asleep lately, Ron wasn't talking to him,

The rest of the Weasleys seemed distant and Hermione was affected as well. Harry got up from his bed, he left the room.

"Everything's changed" thought Harry. Harry was on the upstairs landing. Harry was looking back at what had happened.

He laid his hands on the railing, the thoughts of Cedric, Sirius, now Fred and George coming to his mind. It was all becoming too much.

As he was standing there, he heard a noise. He turned around and saw it was Ginny. "No sleep?" asked Ginny. "No. You?" asked Harry. "Ditto" said Ginny. He turned back to the railing. Ginny came over.

"Ron still not speaking to you?" asked Ginny. "He isn't" said Harry. "You know, he told me what was bothering him." said Ginny.

"What makes you think I care about what's bothering him" said Harry in angry undertone.

Ginny stared at Harry "Okay, so you don't" said Ginny in mock agreement. Harry temper rising "Leave me alone" said he.

Ginny furious turned and started moving back towards her room but she stopped, looked back at Harry "You are so full of yourself, what makes you think that only you are the one being wronged, in case you forgot, I lost two brothers!"

Harry looked at Ginny, furious. "I'm not full of myself" said Harry through clenched teeth. "Then stop thinking like the world revolves around you!" said Ginny.

"Doesn't it?" said Harry. Ginny sighed in frustration. She was about to say something but Harry continued "Do you honestly think that all those attackers just happened to be at Diagon Alley when we were? You heard what Malfoy said,

They were they to capture me! Fred and George just got in the way! And Voldemort will continue attacking me and the people around me until he succeeds!"

Ginny was silent. Harry moved around, placing his hands on the railing. "I'm putting the lives of everybody around me in danger, and I can't stop it" said Harry miserably.

Harry stood there for awhile feeling horribly alone as Ginny stood behind him. He felt her place her hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around towards her as she came closer to him.

She came upto him and hugged him. As they hugged Ginny whispered to Harry's ear "It's not your fault" Harry silently in his mind thanked Ginny. She had no idea how much he wanted to hear someone tell him that.

Ginny stepped back. As they looked into each others eyes, Ginny said "Funny thing is, Ron said the same thing you were saying"

Harry looked at her, he nodded and she left. Harry pondered what Ginny said "Ron said the same thing" Harry looked at the dark which completely surrounded him "I can't tell them about the prophecy now, I just can't"

* * *

"So he can kill off these Wraiths whenever he feels like it?" said Fudge. "That seems to be the case" said Dumbledore. "We were going to present them to the International Confederation of Wizards." it would have been perfect to garner support." said Fudge.

"You still have the medical data regarding the Wraiths." said Dumbledore. "Won't be as effective" said Fudge ruefully.

Dumbledore was in Fudge's office. Fudge had called for Dumbledore personally after what had happened to the Wraiths.

"Voldemort is creating an Army of these Wraiths and other dark creatures. We must respond" said Dumbledore. "What can we do?" said Fudge.

"You, Minister. You should go in front of the International Confederation of Wizards and state our case. The time for all Magical communities and species to join together has come" said Dumbledore.

The Minister pondered this, wondering what he should do.

* * *

"So, how are we getting to Kings Cross?" asked Ginny. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were having breakfast.

Mr. Weasley replied "We aren't. Dumbledore has provided coaches for us, in which we bring the coffins as well."

Harry gulped. Dumbledore had brought the bodies of Fred and George who were in coffins earlier in the week. They were in the room which Buckbeak used to occupy.

"We're going to bury them at the graveyard at Hogwarts" said Mr. Weasley with some difficulty. Mrs. Weasley was sitting there not eating and the rest of them were silent as well.

After some time Harry came back to his and Ron's room. He saw some of his clothes still lying about. As he was gathering them up something fell from them onto the bed. Harry picked it up, it was that dark blue ball which Fred and George had given him.

Harry stood there for awhile, looking at the ball when the door opened and Hermione entered "Are you ready yet? The coaches will be here soon" said she. "Almost finished" said Harry. He dumped the clothes and the ball into his trunk and closed it.

Lupin now entered the room "Harry, Hermione. The coaches have arrived. I have to take the trunks down. Are you two ready?"

Harry and Hermione nodded. Lupin levitated Harry and Ron's trunks "I get yours and Ginny's next." said Lupin and left.

Hermione left. Harry took the new cage that Lupin had given him as a present and coaxed Hedwig in. Harry turned to the door, he was about to leave when he heard a voice "Leaving, are you?"

Phineas Nigellus had appeared in his portrait. "What are you doing here" asked Harry annoyed. "And why should I tell you?" said Phineas. "Because you usually have messages from Dumbledore." said Harry. "Is that all I am to you people? Errand boy?" said Phineas. "Do you have something from Dumbledore or not?" said Harry irritated. "No, I do not. I am simply here because the school caretaker was of the opinion that all the portraits in the Headmaster's office needed cleaning. I am not going back until he places my portrait back on the wall. I do not need a bath"

Harry turned and went out of the room, slamming the door.

The Weasleys with the exception of Mr. Weasley (Who had to work at the Ministry) Harry and Hermione were to enter one coach while the coffins were to be placed in the other coach.

Harry was walking down the stairs when he heard Lupin and Mrs. Weasley talking "The Order will be keeping an eye on the coaches but you won't see us" said Lupin.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the their trunks by the front door. Lupin came down, opened the front door and started taking the trunks out.

Harry went outside, he saw two Hogwarts coaches only these were bigger than the ones Harry had previously seen. Harry also saw the Thestrals that would be pulling the coaches, gleaming in the sunlight. Harry heard noises inside the house. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny emerged.

"Now did we get everything?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She came to Harry " Harry, do you have everything?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Cage in hand, with everything else inside his trunk said "Yeah"

Lupin and Mr. Weasley came to them "You all can go, we'll send the trunks and the coffins behind you" said Lupin.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione said their goodbyes to Lupin. Mr. Weasley said "I'll Apparate over there later"

They started to enter their coach. Harry looked at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for one last time, then he got on the coach.

* * *

A man was on the floor, panting. He looked up to the people in front of him in disbelief. One of them stooped down to him. "Tired already? how disappointing"

Lord Voldemort arose. He looked to his right to a Dementor and nodded. Voldemort stepped back, one of his Death Eaters came to him "Will this work, My Lord" Voldemort looked at her "We're here to find that out, Bella" said Voldemort as the Dementor lowered its hood.

It came down on the man on the floor, held his arms away from his face, lowered itself towards the man's face. It sucked the man's soul out and then it withdrew. Voldemort now turned to a Wraith and nodded. The Wraith came to the Man, she placed a finger on the man's forehead.

Instantly he came back to life. He opened his eyes and staggered away from them all. Lord Voldemort was watching him with rapt interest.

"Master, I.." said Bella who got interrupted "Give it time" said Voldemort. They stood there for about fifteen minutes, watching the man. Finally a mark of a green snake appeared on the man's head.

Voldemort watched this with satisfaction. The man now came forward and bowed to Voldemort saying "Master"

* * *

Harry looked out of his window at the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts Castle. The sun was starting to set as the coach landed in front of the entrance to Hogwarts.

They got off the coach and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid. They walked toward them and the latter two came forwards to express their condolences, after which Dumbledore spoke "Molly, we have prepared a room for you and Arthur. Minerva will escort you to it. The rest of you know where your rooms are, the password is Turtle Ducks. I suggest you escort yourselves"

Prof. McGonagall went with Mrs. Weasley. After a quick look at Harry, Dumbledore went in after them.

After a brief talk with Hagrid, Ron, Ginny and Hermione entered Hogwarts. Harry stayed back with Hagrid. "How yeh holdin up?" asked Hagrid. "Fine" said Harry. Hagrid looked at Harry for awhile before saying "Tha's good"

Hagrid looked at the sky "Waitin fer the other coach, gotta bring in the coffins all righ'" said Hagrid. "Need any help?" asked Harry.

"Nah, got Filch an' the House elfs. No problem there" said Hagrid. "Why didn't we see you at the Order meetings?" asked Harry.

"Not much fer me ter do an' Dumbledore fills me in" said Hagrid. They both stood there for a while looking at the sky. "When is the Hogwarts Express arriving?" asked Harry. "In Abou' an hour" said Hagrid.

They spotted the coach arriving. "I think I'll go in" said Harry. Hagrid nodded. Harry opened the cage and Hedwig flew out, he turned towards the Oak doors. He pushed them open and entered.

Harry looked around at the familiar surroundings of the Entrance hall. He walked forwards and came to the Grand staircase. Up he went, empty cage in hand. He got to the seventh floor. He just set foot off the stairs when gallons of thick blue sticky substance fell from above right on him.

"What the?" said Harry. He tried to walk away but ended up slipping and falling. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" Peeves was above, cackling at his success. "Peeves!" said Harry furiously as he tried to wipe the stuff from his eyes.

Harry could see again, he saw Peeves with an armful of Pecan pies. He took aim with one of them and was about to throw it when all the pies exploded.

Peeves cursing, was thrown back further into the air. A man came forward holding up his wand. "Peeves! Leave now!" said he in a commanding voice.

Peeves moved away while sticking out his tongue. The Man now looked at Harry, waved his wand. The gooey stuff on Harry vanished. "What was that stuff?" said Harry while getting up

"You don't want to know" said the Man. He looked at Harry's forehead "Potter, right?" Harry nodded. "I'm James Marsters, Hogwarts new Potion Master." Harry was a bit taken aback by this. Marsters seemed about twenty five, about six foot tall, jet black hair. he was wearing a long black overcoat and was holding two books.

Marsters saw Harry observing him up "What? Disappointed?" said Marsters. "No, sir." said Harry quickly. Marsters chuckled a little. They both started walking, Harry kept his eyes on Marsters. There was a certain air of militaristic demeanor around him. The way he walked and the way he looked. Marsters started talking "I have spoken with Prof. Snape regarding Potions students. He tells me that you are very lucky to be in the class."

Harry did not know what to say to this "I expect a better performance from you this year, Mr. Potter." said Marsters. "Yes sir" said Harry.

Harry watched Marsters walk away before moving onwards toward the painting of the Fat Lady. "What kept you?" said Hermione who was in a chair. Ron was coming down the staircase from the boys dormitories. "Peeves gave me a little welcoming present but Prof. Marsters came over and drove him away."

"Prof. Marsters? What's he like?" said Ron. "Well he doesn't seem to be an Umbridge" said Harry. "Then he's okay" said Hermione. Who seemed a little steamed at the mention of their former Defense teacher.

"I think I'll walk around the castle for a bit" said Ron and left the common room. Hermione watched Ron walk away then looked at Harry. "So how are you two" asked Hermione. "He's still mad at me" said Harry. "He'll come around, Harry. Don't worry." "Yeah, you're probably right" said Harry.

As the day went on Harry and the others went for the Welcoming feast. After they were seated the Sorting began. Harry recognized one of the newcomers as the girl from the joke shop who's nails had grown large. "Cathie Holmes" said Prof. McGonagall and the girl came forward. After a few moments the Sorting Hat said "HUFFLEPUFF" she took off the hat and moved over to the Hufflepuff table, a relieved look on her face.

The Fat Friar glided over to welcome her and said "Welcome to Hog..." he was cut off. Cathie screamed loudly, jumped back on the chairs which made her stumble down.

The Fat Friar remained where he was confused at what just happened. The nearby students came to her and helped her up, one of them asking "What happened" Cathie replied "I don't like ghosts" Everybody started laughing. A few of the Slytherins were joking "Must be a Muggle"

After things had settled down the Sorting continued. After the sorting finished the feast began.

After the feast finished Dumbledore stood up to give his customary notices, one of the things Dumbledore said "There will be a funeral procession for Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley tomorrow at 10 am. The classes for tomorrow have been canceled."

After Dumbledore finished, Ron and Hermione left for their prefect duties. Harry was walking out of the Great Hall when he heard somebody call his name. He turned and saw Colin Creevey "Hey, Harry! Guess what? I'm a Prefect now!" said Colin excitedly. "What? Oh, that's great Colin" said Harry with a small smile.

"Gotta go now, Harry. Have to be with the first years. Bye" said Colin and he ran off. Harry went up the stairs to the seventh floor, got to the portrait of the fat lady and entered the noisy common room.

Hermione was in one of the chairs with a book. Harry came to her "Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "Up in the dormitory" said Hermione. Harry looked at the stairs leading to the boys dormitories while debating with himself. He came to a decision and walked up those stairs.

He came to his dormitory. A new sign saying "Sixth years" was on it now. He opened the door and entered. Ron was sitting on his bed.

"The funeral is tomorrow" said Ron quietly. Harry sat down to his own bed facing Ron "Yeah" said Harry.

"Did you see the look on Mum and Dad's face when Dumbledore told the school of the funeral?" said Ron. "I did" said Harry.

Ron started speaking "You know. Once, when I was nine. Mum and Dad were friends with a family whose father worked with the Aurors. The father got killed by some criminal. I can remember seeing her face as my Mum tried to comfort her."

Ron looked right at Harry "Now, my whole family's got that face" Both of them remained quiet for awhile. Each of them not knowing what else to say.

* * *

"Pass the juice, Harry" said Hermione. Harry was in the Great Hall having breakfast. The funeral only a few hours away. Harry handed her the pumpkin juice. Just then Harry felt somebody tap his shoulder.

Harry turned around and saw it was Colin Creevey "Harry, Prof. McGonagall has asked to see you in her office" said Colin. "In her office? Why?" asked Harry. Colin shrugged and left.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione "What do you think that's about?" asked Harry. "Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other then said in unison "No!" Hermione replied "Oh, honestly! Harry you're...

* * *

"The new Quidditch captain" said McGonagall. "Oh" replied Harry. Breakfast was over and Harry had come to McGonagall's office.

"Oh?" said McGonagall. "I mean, that's great" said Harry. "Your duties as Captain will involve scheduling, picking your team, training sessions, making sure all your equipment is functional but most importantly, Winning." finished McGonagall with a small smile.

"Right, especially the winning part" said Harry. "I don't think there is anything else I need to tell you, Potter. You may leave.

Harry got up, he went towards the door "One moment, Potter" said McGonagall. Harry turned around. "Doesn't that corner look exquisite?" said McGonagall looking at the corner next to the door.

Harry looked at it then back at McGonagall "There's nothing there" said Harry. "Precisely" said McGonagall. Harry now understood what McGonagall was talking about. He smiled at her and left the room.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Lee Jordan, the entire Weasley family, the Hogwarts staff and a few other students mostly from Gryffindor were walking along the Hogwarts grounds. They came near the Forbidden Forest and were walking around it.

They walked for awhile and came to the clearing which Harry remembered was used for the first task of the Triwizard tournament. They passed this clearing and continued walking. After a little while they came to a even bigger clearing.

Harry was amazed at what he saw, hundreds of graves dating back over a thousand years were ahead of him.

The company stopped ahead of two graves which were empty. There they waited. After a few minutes a coach arrived.

The coach stopped a little before the empty graves. Filch and Snape went to it and opened the back of the coach and left. Dumbledore moved forward, raising his wand. The coffins of Fred and George Weasley were levitated out of the coach and down to the ground before the opened graves.

Dumbledore now moved in between the coffins and turned to address the small crowd. "We are gathered here today, to bury two of our own. One Fred Weasley, and One George Weasley, who fell in battle against the forces of Voldemort."

There was a shudder from the crowd at the mention of Voldemort's name. Harry thought furiously "Why are you giving him so much importance!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows before continuing "These two went into battle by choice when they could have easily escaped. Instead, they chose to fight to save lives.

When the time came, when they had to chose between what was easy and what was right, they made the right choice. In doing so they did the greatest thing any of us could do for another.

They laid their lives down for the lives of others"

Dumbledore now looked directly at the Weasley family "I ask permission to open the coffins for one last time" Mr. Weasley replied in a choked voice "Granted"

Dumbledore waved his wand. The coffin doors rose to the air and remained stationary. The entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Lee Jordan came toward the coffins all of them in tears. Harry now saw the emblem of Hogwarts on the side of the coffins and Fred and George were clothed in Hogwarts uniforms.

They all spent some time there, some of them saying their final goodbyes. Finally they all returned back to the front of the small crowd.

Dumbledore reached inside his cloak and withdrew two golden Phoenix feathers. He placed one each in the hands of Fred and George. Only the Order members in the crowd along with a few students knew what that to Fred and George.

Dumbledore now waved his wand and the coffin doors descended locking themselves into place. Dumbledore now stepped in front of the crowd, facing the coffins. He waved his wand and the coffins rose up from the ground, hovered over the empty graves and descended.

When the coffins were in place, Dumbledore waved his wand again and the earth and gravel around the graves rose and started filling the graves.

After about a minute the graves were full. Dumbledore turned around to the crowd "It is done" The people that had come started to leave.

The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Lee Jordan came closer to the graves. They stood there for awhile watching. "I guess, that's it then" said Ron. Harry wiped his eyes and left them.

He was feeling angry, he felt pure hatred for Voldemort. He wished bitterly that he could stop him and finish this suffering once and for all.

He stopped walking, he looked around and saw that he walked past some of the other graves. He turned back when one of the tombstones caught his eye.

"Here lies Lily Potter" was written on it.

Harry stood there shocked at what he read. He turned to the grave before it where the tombstone on that said "Here lies James Potter"

Harry collapsed to the ground before the graves of his parents. He laid each of his hands on one of their graves. Tears flowing unrestrainedly.

Somebody held his shoulder and pulled him up "It's okay, Harry" Dumbledore pulled him off the ground with ease. Harry managed to regain control of himself. He stared at the graves while Dumbledore cast a spell which removed the dirt off Harry's robes.

Harry looked around, Ron and Hermione were coming closer "Harry what are you... oh!" said Hermione as her eyes fell on the graves.

Ron looked at the graves then at Harry, full of understanding. He came to Harry "Come on, mate. Let's go"

They walked away and joined the departing crowd. Harry now and again glancing back at the graves.

* * *

Harry sat down on his bed, his mind buzzing with what he just saw. He couldn't get that picture out of his mind. He looked at the sunshine coming from the open window. It was about one in the afternoon.

They had just returned from the graveyard. Harry rushed back to his dormitory. He wanted to be alone for awhile. He remembered reading the tombstones. Tears came back to his eyes. He tried to control them but he failed.

He heard somebody come up the stairs. He quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand, got down in front of his trunk, opened it and grabbed the first thing that came into his hand.

He held up that dark blue ball which Fred and George had given him. Ron entered the room. "Hi" said Ron apprehensively.

"Hi? We last saw each other about five minutes ago" said Harry. "Right, you okay?" asked Ron awkwardly. "I'm fine" said Harry. "Good, that's good. What're you doing?" asked Ron.

"Just looking through some stuff" said Harry as he held up the ball. Ron came over and sat down on Harry's bed. "Harry, you don't have to pretend with me. I saw the look on your face when you saw the graves."

Harry remained quiet. "I just..." said Ron who was interrupted as Hermione entered the dormitory. Harry irritated at the intrusion of these two, snapped at Hermione "What!" "Dumbledore wants to see us" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore?" said Harry. "The three of us?" asked Ron. "Yes" said Hermione. "Why?" asked Harry. "I don't know. He asked for the three of us to come to his office, he didn't say anything else." "well, lets go then" said Harry.

The three of them left the dormitory, went down the stairs to the common room, climbed through the portrait hole, walked over to the grand staircase (Ignoring the saga of Filch chasing Peeves who was chasing that jet black haired girl call Cathie). They walked down to the second floor. Hermione said "Pumpkin Pasty" to the gargoyles, they sprang away and the wall opened revealing an ascending staircase.

The got on the staircase, they reached the top. Hermione went over and knocked on the door. There came a voice "Enter" Hermione opened the door and the three of them went inside.

They all entered but they didn't see Dumbledore. After a second they heard him speak behind them. "Good Afternoon, please take the seats in front of the desk" They turned around and saw Dumbledore next to Fawkes.

Fawkes looked old and decrepit and was making gagging noises. Harry and Ron went and sat down while Hermione went over to Dumbledore to take a closer look at the phoenix.

"He is about to...?" asked Hermione. "Yes" said Dumbledore. "Professor, what happened to all the portraits?" asked Hermione.

"Filch took them down, he said they needed cleaning" said Dumbledore as he patted Fawkes gently. Harry sat on the chair listening. He put his hand inside his pockets and found the dark blue ball. He placed it on the table and spun it.

Dumbledore and Hermione now came to the desk. Hermione taking the third chair next to Ron and Dumbledore sitting in his own chair.

Harry spun the ball around a second time. Dumbledore sighed, he was about to speak. Harry spun the ball for the third and last time.

Dumbledore started to speak "I called you all here to..."

Instantly the dark blue started spinning ferociously. "What the?" said Harry and jerked his hand away.

The Rasa started spinning all over the table rapidly. All four of them got up from their chairs and away from the table.

Dumbledore said "Harry, raise your..."

The ball gave a bright flash and stopped spinning, it rolled over to the ground. There was a look of surprise on all their faces.

Their eyes closed and each of them fell to the ground, none of them moving.

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	8. Rasa

Chapter Eight: Rasa

Harry, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione have been unconscious for about 10 minutes. They all start to wake up. Harry fell just in front of the desk. Dumbledore had fallen before his desk. Hermione had landed right on Ron.

Hermione: (looking straight into Ron's eyes) Hi

Ron screams, hastily pushes Hermione off of him and stands up.

Ron: Who are you people?

All: Stares at Ron.

Harry: I don't know.

Dumbledore: My memory is blank.

Hermione: I don't know either.

Ron: Let me get this straight. you all don't know who you are?

Hermione: do you?

Ron: Of course I... (Thinks hard)

Harry: (Watching Ron in amusement) He's in pain.

Ron: Shut up!

Harry: Shut up? (Closes eyes and places hand on face) I'm hurt!.

Ron: (Ignoring Harry) I don't remember anything.

Hermione: Okay, so none of us remember anything.

Harry: Clapping Stating the obvious! Hurray!

All three of them watch Harry angrily

Harry: I'll be quiet now.

Dumbledore: Massaging his head Did we get drunk or drugged or something?

Hermione: (Wonderingly Drunk?) I don't know Looks at Ron come closer, let me smell your breath.

Ron: Alarmed stay away from me!

Harry: (Laughing hard)

All three look at Harry angrily again

Harry: What?

Dumbledore: Can you provide ANY assistance for our little problem here?

Harry: Yeesh, okay now (Looks around) Check your pockets first, see if there is any identification.They all check their pockets

Harry: I've some got some sort of stick. (Examines it) Junk. (Throws it to the ground)

Hermione: I've got one too.

Ron: Me too.

Dumbledore: I have one as well. Do you think this is the cause of our memory loss?

All of them dump their wands on the floor, alarmed.

Ron: Maybe we should burn them.

Hermione: I'm not touching them again!

Dumbledore: We should check the room, see if they're any clues.

Harry: Yeah, (Evil grin) Lets split up. I'm with the old guy, (Looking at Ron and Hermione) Play nice you two.

Harry and Dumbledore walk over to the desk, begin checking the drawers. Ron keeping a distance from Hermione while both of them search the rest of the room.

Dumbledore: (Picks up a book and reads the title) Magic? Balderdash.

Harry: I've got nothing here.

Ron: ditto.

Hermione: How did we all get into this situation? I don't think I'm drunk because I think I'm not old enough to buy drinks.

Dumbledore: Ha! As if that will stop you kids today. Out of control...

Hermione: (Ignoring Dumbledore) Is there a phone around here? We should call the police.

Ron: (Looking around) There doesn't seem to be a phone.

Dumbledore: (Looking up at the stack of books up the stairs) Maybe there is a book some here detailing our condition. We should check...

Harry: Oh for Pete's sake! There is a door right there! (Points to door) lets get out of this place and see if there are any people around. Follow me! (Walks to the door)

Ron: Who's Pete?

Dumbledore: Who made him the leader?

Hermione: (addressing Ron) Why can't you be more like him?

Dumbledore: (Shouting at Harry) Wait up, you.

The four of them open the door and see the now descending spiral staircase.

Hermione: Ooooooh, Are we in a mall?

Dumbledore: Evil industrialists!

All: (Stares at Dumbledore)

Dumbledore: Well they are! Always robbing money from the elderly.

Hermione: Just the elderly? What about the poor, the sick, the disabled?

Dumbledore: We are more deserving.

Hermione: sure. (Rolls eyes)

The wall in front of them departs as they come to it. They all enter the corridor.

Dumbledore: Yes! I know where we are. (Remains quiet)

Hermione: Where? Where are we?

Dumbledore still does not say anything

Harry: What inhell are you doing!

Dumbledore: I am building up dramatic tension.

Harry: (Rolls eyes)

Dumbledore: (Takes regal pose) We are in a madhouse.

Ron: Horrified We're mad!

Harry: No, just the old guy.

Dumbledore: No respect.

Harry: How can we be in a madhouse? (Points at a group of passing first-years) Look at the kids here.

Dumbledore: Your point being?

Hermione: Oh, listen you two! (Stamps her foot down) Ow! (Falls into Ron arms)

Ron: (Looking at Harry) here you go (Pushes Hermione onto Harry)

Harry: (Catches Hermione)

Hermione: (looks into Harry's eyes) Uugh Pushes (Harry away)

Harry: Uugh?

Ron: (To Hermione) You're all right!

Hermione: Well, of course I am.

Ron: you, you, you...

Hermione: Speechless? How flattering.

Dumbledore: Kids today.

Harry: Uugh?

Unknown person: Headmaster!

The three of them jump. Filch appears, moves over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore moves back towards the wall. Filch moves right up to him, fury etched in every feature of his face.

Filch: (Breathing very hard) Headmaster, Peeves is up to his old tricks again! Among other things he harassed the new first year Banks! But Brain Marlon is even worse! (Filch moves right up to Dumbledore's face) He needs to be punished by the ways of the old!

Dumbledore: (Scared) Er, yes of course. Carry it out.

Filch: Eh?

Dumbledore: (Moves away from Filch) Er... Do what needs to be done, carry out the plan, Make it so.

Filch: The Chains, Sir? The Whips?

Dumbledore: (Warily) Yes, Yes. Whatever you want.

Filch: (Throws his arms around Dumbledore lifting him up to the air)

Dumbledore: Oh my, easy, easy. I am an old man.

Filch: YOU ARE TRULY THE BEST HEADMASTER THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER HAD! (Drops Dumbledore to the floor and moves away singing and dancing 7pm, 7pm, yes,yes, YES 7pm, that's when the deed will be done!)

The three of stand there shocked as they see Filch dancing away. Harry on the other hand

Harry: Uugh?

Dumbledore: That poor fellow, look what they did to him.

Hermione: They who?

Dumbledore: The evil industrialists!

Harry: (Snaps back to normal) We're back on industrialists? What happened to the madhouse?

Dumbledore: This is not a madhouse. This is a research facility where evil corporations do their experiments!

Hermione: So we're guinea pigs?

Harry: As far as my memory goes, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

Dumbledore: Oh, really?

Harry: Well, the madhouse thing came pretty close.

Dumbledore: Then what is that on your head? (Points dramatically)

Harry: What?

Dumbledore: That scar on your head? Is that not a result of Evil corporations placing nanaprobes inside your brain?

Harry: I don't see anything.

Dumbledore: It is on your head!

Harry: How do I know you're not lying?

Dumbledore: (Frustrated, Looks at Hermione) Tell this bullet-brain that he has a scar on his head.

Hermione: (Looks for awhile) Doesn't the redhead and I make a great couple?

Ron: Muttering I could stab her, yes stabbings good. Or maybe throw her in front of a moving car. Yes, yes. Or maybe choke her to death with my bare hands.

Hermione: See, he loves me.

Ron: Was I speaking out loud?

Harry: What do you think?

Ron: (Remains quiet)

Dumbledore: We have to get out of here (Moves to the new Hufflepuff first year) Excuse me, could you tell us how to get out of here?

Cathie: (Who seems a bit disoriented stares at Dumbledore) You want to know the exit of this place? (With particular emphasis on "You")

Dumbledore: Well, yes.

Cathie: (Screams)

All four of them jump back against the wall aghast

Cathie: WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP MAKING FUN OF ME! (Buries her face with her hands, turns around and runs away crying)

They all stand there for awhile. A little bit shocked at what happened.

Harry: (Sarcastically) Way to go, Grandpa. Real smooth.

Dumbledore: What did I do?

Harry: Man, you're old. Okay (Air of addressing four year old) You were just talking to a girl, you did something to make her scream then...

Dumbledore: I know that! I did not do anything.

Harry: So, Girls always look at you and scream? I'm with the wrong company.

Dumbledore: Listen here, you...

Hermione: Stop it! Takes a deep breath This is not helping, let's just get out of here okay?

All: Fine.

They move around for a bit, looking for something to point them to the exit.

Ron: (Looks at all the paintings) Hey! They're moving!

Dumbledore: It's a trick! (Grabs Ron and shields his eyes while closing his own Everybody! eyes closed!)

Harry: Looking at Hermione I think we should leave them here.

Hermione: (Moves over and pulls Ron and Dumbledore apart) There's nothing wrong with the paintings! Open your eyes.

Dumbledore: (Eyes opened) Nothing wrong? They're moving!

Harry: (Taps onto a painting of priest reading a bible) This is weird.

Priest: What is? Nerd.

Harry: You can talk?

Dumbledore: It can talk? What sort of devilry is this?

Priest: You dare accuseME of devilry! It is you lot that... (Takes deep breath) Oh forget it.

Dumbledore: How can this be talking?

Hermione: There is a logical explanation for everything.

Harry: Just not this.

Ron: I have an explanation! Keeps quiet

All: (Outrage)

Ron: What? Can't I build up dramatic tension?

Harry: No you can't.

Ron: that's not fair.

Hermione: Just spill it already!

Ron: We... are... in... a...

Harry: (Snoring)

Hermione: (Smacks Harry)

Ron: (Finishing) Haunted house!

A few moments pass.

Harry: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Falls to the floor)

Hermione: Very amusing.

Ron: What?

Harry: (Still laughing) Clowns! He was serious.

Hermione: Oh!

Dumbledore: Haunted house? (Rolls eyes)

Ron: At least it's better than your "Madhouse" or "Research facility"

Dumbledore: Says the person who said "Haunted house"

Harry: Gets up from the floor Come on now, there are no such thing as ghosts.

Unknown person: Excuse me

All four of them turn to the voice.

Nearly Headless Nick: (Gliding a few feet off the floor) What was so funny?

They all look at each other then back at Nick

All: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

All of them run away from Nick, down the corridor through a passageway. After some time they come towards the Grand Staircase. But somebody is blocking their way

Snape: (Looking at Dumbledore Headmaster) I need to speak to you. (Looks down) What are you three doing?

Dumbledore: (Looking at Snape's hair) Yes, the bathrooms are... I'm sorry I don't where they are.

Snape: (Speaking slowly) What are you talking about?

Dumbledore: Your hair. (Pointing) What were you thinking?

Snape: Headmaster, I protest that...

Harry: Excuse me and all but have you forgotten what we were running from?

Dumbledore: Ah yes. (Takes deep breath)

All (Except Snape): ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

They all run past Snape, down the staircase, reach the entrance hall, run to the doors and leave.

Snape: (Watching them leave) Another day at Hogwarts.

They all run out the doors.

Hermione: Okay, where do we go from here?

Ron: (Pointing) I think that's the exit.

Harry: Yes, but what's THAT?

All of them see Hagrid, singing while working near the exit.

Dumbledore: It looks like a giant.

Harry: A Giant who sings?

Ron: Whatever, I'm not going past him.

Dumbledore: Why don't we go through that forest? (Pointing)

Hermione: That forest? I don't know

Dumbledore: What? It's not like its Forbidden or anything.

Hermione: How would you know?

Dumbledore: (Takes regal pose) I know. (Walks off)

Hermione: I hate Know-It-Alls

Dumbledore: (Turns back to them) One thing I shall never do is manage kids! You are all insufferable! (Turns and resumes walking towards the forest)

Hermione: Like you'll ever do a good job.

Ron: (Looking at Harry) Come on, let's go.

Harry: (Watching Hagrid sing) Singing.

Ron: What about it?

Harry: I think I'll start singing.

Ron: Now?

Harry: No, not now. But as a career you know. I'd like to be famous.

Ron: That would be lovely. But now we have to escape, remember?

Harry: Oh yeah.

Both of them catch up with Hermione and Dumbledore as they walk towards the Forbidden Forest.

They reach it and begin walking through the first trees. After awhile as they got deeper inside. The sun started to get cut off. They spent some twenty minutes walking when they saw something shine. They went over to it

Ron: It's a car!

Hermione: (Looking at the old blue Ford Anglia of the Weasley family) What's a car doing here?

Dumbledore: Who cares? Lets use it to get out of this forest.

They all get in, Dumbledore in the driver's seat, Harry in the front seat while Ron and Hermione sit in the back.

Hermione: (Looking at Ron, smiling) Hi.

Ron: (Realizing what he's just done) I don't like these seating arrangements.

Harry: Tough.

Dumbledore: (Looking at the Fuel indicator) Look at that, the gas tank is full.

Harry: Now it is (Moves over, holds the indicator through the broken glass and places it on the "Empty" position) Now it's not.

Dumbledore: Broken, great. Oh well, let's see if she works (Starts the car) It works!

Harry: Brilliant. Do you know how to drive it?

Dumbledore: Of course, I do. (Drives off)

Harry: Where are we going?

Dumbledore: I think this way will lead to an exit.

Ron: Do you really?

Dumbledore: Would you like to go back to the Giant?

Ron: Onwards, I say!

* * *

Snape was in his office, working over the curriculum of the next year when the thought of Dumbledore and how he was behaving came to his mind, He lowered the parchment he was writing on and leaned back on his chair.

He debated with himself and finally came to a decision. He arose, walked over to the door and left the room.

* * *

They continued driving for over ten minutes when suddenly arrows come flying at them and hitting the car from nowhere.

Ron: Wha? Who's firing?

Hermione: (Looking out through the broken rear view window) They're centaurs! I... I thought they were a myth!

More arrows come flying at the car, some flying straight inside the car barely missing Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore: Get down! I'll try to shake them.

Arrows fly straight into the rear tires. Dumbledore loses control of the car.

Harry: LOOK OUT! (BANG!)

The car slams into a tree.

Harry: Slamming into a tree, Now I know why they give those "Do not try this at home" warnings

Hermione: Oh those things! They're getting closer!

Dumbledore: Lets get out and run.

Hermione: Oh it's no use! We're surrounded!

They all watch as the centaurs come closer to them, bows aimed dangerously.

Harry: Looking at Dumbledore "Why don't we go through that forest?" Great idea.

Dumbledore: Shut up.

Hermione: Oh, Oh. We're going to die Grabs Ron by the neck, pulls him to her and kisses him

Ron: Pulls away

Hermione: Oh, I'm sorry!

Ron: Be quiet for a second.

Ron moves closer to Hermione. They lock their lips together and kiss passionately.

Dumbledore: Kids today.

* * *

He walked by the corridor with the two gargoyles "Pumpkin Pasty" said Snape. The gargoyles withdrew and the wall split revealing an ascending staircase.

He got to the door at the top, opened it and entered Dumbledore's office. He looked around and saw that it was orderly. He was about to turn back when he caught site of the wands on the floor. He hurried toward them and picked them up. He looked at them wonderingly for sometime.

He got up and took a closer look of the room. He now saw the dark blue ball on the floor. He places the wands on his left hand while he moves over to the ball. He holds it at the tip of his fingers and brings it right up to his right eye. He examines it for two seconds before saying "Rasa"

He calls out "Fawkes" The phoenix even in it's weakened state flies over to Dumbledore's desk as Snape walks over to the fireplace and throws the ball right into the fire.

The Rasa burns bright, after a few seconds it burns to dust.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were still kissing when suddenly realization dawned on them. They looked into each others eyes while their lips were still together before pulling away from each other. "Oh" said Harry as memories came flooding back. "Does everybody remember?" asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked at each awkwardly before answering in unison "Yes" Dumbledore was looking out at the approaching centaurs.

Harry said "Okay, what do we do now?" None of them spoke. Harry painfully realizing that they were without their wands.

One of the centaurs came forward who Harry recognized as Bane. He walked over to a point just before the car. He looked inside and saw Harry and the others. As Harry looked at his face he realized that Bane recognized him and Hermione as well.

Harry remarked in his mind how furious Bane appeared, as if he was barely restraining himself from ordering all the centaurs from firing.

"Get out" said Bane in a voice of forced calm. "Stay" said Dumbledore simply and got out of the car and faced Bane. Bane looked at Dumbledore with complete distaste and said "Good afternoon, Dumbledore. I haven't seen you in a while, how is the kind and gentle Umbridge?"

Dumbledore stared back at Bane not answering. "I am here to ask you to surrender for violating our land, again" with particular emphasis on "again"

Dumbledore looked back at Harry and the others for a moment, then turned back to Bane "I do not think so, imprisonment doesn't suit me very well"

Bane said "Do not be foolish, you do not have your wands. You will not survive a fight. Surrender now"

Dumbledore turned back to look at Harry and the others. Harry could see by the look on Bane's face that he was losing patience very fast.

Dumbledore turned back to Bane slowly, taking all the time in the world. Finally he said "No, now leave us"

Bane's face grew blood red. In a fit of anger he lifted his front legs up into the air and right down on Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however caught his legs effortlessly. Bane tried hard to bring his legs down on Dumbledore but could not move him an inch.

Dumbledore leaned his head a bit forward and said "I do not need a wand"

Dumbledore picked up Bane and threw him on a band of armed centaurs in a split second. Bane and the those centaurs got up quickly and all the centaurs aimed their bows right at Dumbledore.

"Fire" said Bane.

Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore just stood there with arrows flying at him from all directions.

Harry lowered his gaze while both Ron and Hermione covered their eyes at the sight. Harry stooped for a second but did not hear anything, he expected a thud or something but did not hear anything. He slowly looked out of the window again and there miraculously stood Dumbledore.

The ground around him was filled with arrows, not one of them hitting him. The centaurs gaped at him. Bane's face deflated as he stared at Dumbledore in wonder.

There was a burst of flame above Dumbledore. Everybody turned their faces to it as Fawkes flew above Dumbledore. A wand falling from him which Dumbledore caught. Fawkes then flew down into the front seat of the car through the broken windshield.

Fawkes extended a leg which held three wands. Harry got his own wand back and gave Ron and Hermione their wands as well. Fawkes settled down in the seat and looked more like the tired, near-death phoenix which Harry saw back in Dumbledore's office.

Harry marveled at the Phoenix for a second, then opened the car door and went outside followed by Ron and Hermione.

They walked near to where Dumbledore was standing. Dumbledore was staring at Bane who now looked shocked. The rest of the centaurs were staring uneasily at Dumbledore as well at the wands in all their hands.

Dumbledore looked straight at Bane "Leave now" he said. Bane stood for a second unsure of what to do. He finally looked at the rest of the centaurs and nodded. The centaurs began to withdraw, moving into the shadows and disappearing.

Bane stared at Dumbledore "This will not be forgotten" said he and left.

* * *

Harry looked up at the clock in the corridor, it was seven in the evening. Harry stood before the stone gargoyles remembering what had happened.

_Flashback_

They had returned from the forest hours ago. Dumbledore had taken a rock and turned it into a Portkey which had brought the three of them back to Dumbledore's office.

Snape was there, he looked at them and asked one question "Is Prof. Dumbledore okay?" to which Hermione replied "Yes" Snape nodded, turned his back to them and left.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore appeared in a burst of flame next to the door with Fawkes. Dumbledore placed him on the pedestal and turned to the three of them.

"That was adventurous" said Dumbledore as he walked behind his desk and sat down on his chair. He looked at the three of them "Yes, I had called you all to discuss something but let us leave it for now. You may all go" said Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to the door. As they were leaving Dumbledore said "But, please return here at 7pm"

_Present_

Harry stopped remembering. He looked at the gargoyles and said "Pumpkin Pasty" the gargoyles withdrew and the wall split open as usual. Harry got to the top, knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore say "Enter" Harry walked inside, Dumbledore motioned him to a chair.

Harry sat down. Dumbledore asked "Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry replied "They are avoiding each other at the moment after what happened." "Yes, of course" said Dumbledore.

"What happened to the car?" asked Harry. "Hagrid retrieved it, we are going to clean it up a bit before returning it to the Weasley's. Prof. Marsters has some experience in that area"

"What about Filch and his 'Old punishments?'" asked Harry. A small smile came on Dumbledore's face. "I told him that he could not carry them out. He is now in his office, crying"

Harry smiled at this as well "What did you want to speak to us about?" asked Harry. Dumbledore sighed before saying "In these past few days, I have seen a lot of anger from you all. Mr and Mrs. Weasley are angry and have taken to their Order duties with an urgency I have never seen from them before.

They want to do everything in their power to fight Voldemort. You and your friends however are here at Hogwarts, and are equally angry but feel powerless to do anything."

Harry kept his eyes away from Dumbledore's. Dumbledore was saying the very same thing that he Harry was thinking.

Dumbledore continued "So, I feel you and your friends should do something" Harry looked right back at Dumbledore. "What?" asked Harry.

"Nothing extravagant, just something like restarting the DA"

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	9. Snitch and Wands

Chapter Nine: Snitch and Wands

The whole forest was below her as she flew through the air, Higher than the tallest trees. Hedwig turned back towards Hogwarts which gleamed in the moonlight. She flew towards it, flying around the many turrets while heading to one of the towers.

She hopped on a windowsill of one of the towers and started pecking the window. A few moments later it was opened and somebody extended their hands picking her up and bringing her inside.

"Hedwig" said Harry as he brought her in. "No mail, huh?" said Harry. Hedwig cooed contentedly in Harry's hands.

Harry shut the window returning to his bed, he started stroking Hedwig while sitting on his bed. Ron was snoring and the others were asleep in their beds behind their curtains.

"It's been a strange day" Harry said to Hedwig. "First, I'm made Quidditch captain, then I go to a funeral, then I lose my memory" said Harry.

Hedwig cooed again, "Think that's funny, do you?" said Harry. Hedwig cooed. "Well, that's not all. Ron and Hermione kissed while we all lost our memories. That was was strange, now they can't even look at each other." said Harry.

Harry placed Hedwig on the bed, went towards his trunk. He opened and took out a packet of Owl treats. He sat down on his bed, took Hedwig to his hands, she started eating off Harry's hand. "And now, Dumbledore wants me to restart the DA, what do you think, Good idea?" said Harry.

Hedwig cooed. "Yeah, you would say that. He says we all have to channel our frustration against Voldemort at something, he says that the DA would be perfect. What do you say?" said Harry. Hedwig cooed again "So, Dumbledore's always right, huh?" said Harry.

Hedwig ate the last of the treats, she started to walk over Harry's hand indicating she wanted to leave. "You're bored? Oh, I get it. You spend the entire night going places with your friends and then just come to me to get fed? And now that your full, you want to have another go on the sky?" said Harry.

Hedwig simply cooed again. "Okay, Okay" said Harry. He got up from the bed, went over to the window and opened it all the while saying "We should do this again sometime" Hedwig gave an affectionate peck on his finger, then took off.

Harry shut the the window and watched Hedwig fly away. He heard somebody speak. "Birdbrain" Harry turned toward Ron's bed. Ron was pulling away his curtains. "When did you wake up?" asked Harry. "Never was asleep" said Ron. "You were snoring" said Harry. "I've gotten better at faking" said Ron.

There was a moment of silence when Ron spoke "Do you always talk to birds?" asked Ron. "I've just been doing that since we weren't talking" "Come on, Harry. Hermione isn't THAT bad at conversation" said Ron. "Hermione, over the past week kept nagging me to talk to you. Always saying that we two were making things worse" said Harry.

"She did the same thing to me, over and over" said Ron. "She was right, though" said Harry. "Hermione and Dumbledore, two people who are always right." said Ron. "I hate that" said Harry. "Me too" said Ron.

"Anyway, what was that bit about the DA?" asked Ron. "Dumbledore wants us to restart the DA. This time with full support from Hogwarts so it will be just like one of the other clubs" said Harry.

"I'm not buying that he wants us to vent frustration. He probably suspects that Snape will be REALLY bad at the Dark Arts job." said Ron.

"Maybe" said Harry wonderingly.

"So what's keeping you up?" asked Harry. "Well" said Ron a bit awkwardly "I keep thinking about Hermione and that ...kiss."

"Oh, I get it. You've been having images in your head about Hermione and such" said Harry. "I am not!" said Ron quietly enough not to wake the others. "Really? So what's been keeping you awake all this time?" asked Harry.

"Well okay, I've been thinking about Hermione. But, it's not that!" said Ron. "Okay, okay" said Harry before adding in an undertone "Pervert"

Ron pick his pillow and threw it at Harry with force. Harry caught the pillow, laughing. "Ease up, I'm just messing with you" said Harry. "Well, stop it." said Ron. "Fine" said Harry as he came over and sat down on the foot of Ron's bed.

"So what's going on between you and Hermione?" asked Harry. "Well, we kissed and now she won't even look at me. I don't know what to do" said Ron. "Oh for, both of your minds were modified! It's not that big a deal" said Harry.

Ron said "I'm not saying it is, it's just that... that..." "What?" said Harry interrupting. "That was my first kiss" said Ron. "Oh" said Harry. "Exactly, you know what I'm feeling. How did it feel when Cho kissed you?" asked Ron.

"I think I liked it better when we weren't talking" said Harry.

"Come on, Harry" said Ron. "Oh, all right. Well, it wasn't that great actually" said Harry. "What!" said Ron.

"Well, she was crying, her face was really wet. Then she kisses me and it was like I just put my face inside a pot of water" said Harry. "Really? That bad?" asked Ron. "Well, at the time I was all 'CHO CHANG JUST KISSED ME' now I'm all 'Man, my face has never been wetter"

"Well, it wasn't like that with Hermione. It was ... great" said Ron. "Ron, where are you going with this? Do you like Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I really do." said Ron. "Well then, tell her" said Harry.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione!" said Ron who was chasing after Hermione on the Grand staircase. They were in the Great Hall having breakfast when Hermione took off from the table early, Ron sped after her.

"Hermione! Wait up!" said Ron. Hermione turned around to Ron as he came up to her "What!" snapped Hermione irritably. Ron took a deep breath "We need to talk" said he. Hermione turned her back to him and continued walking up the stairs. "No, we don't" said Hermione.

Ron walked on after her "Of course we do!" said he. "Why" said Hermione. Ron held her arm preventing her from walking away. "We kissed, that's why" said Ron. Hermione turned towards him with an icy cold stare.

Ron left her arm "Listen, can we go into a empty classroom or something" asked Ron. "All right" said Hermione.

They entered an unused classroom on the first floor. Ron shut the door, then turned to a cross-armed Hermione. "Listen, what happened yesterday..." Ron was saying when Hermione cut him off "Yesterday was nothing. In case you've forgotten, which wouldn't be unusual. We all had lost our memories and that's why we all acted the way we did" said Hermione.

"Wouldn't be unusual? What's that supposed to... No, Takes deep breath Must not go there right now." said Ron.

Ron looks directly into Hermione's eyes "Come on, you know as well as I do, that this was more than some weird ball from the desert" said Ron.

Hermione lowered gaze from Ron before saying "If you think that there was something more to our 'kiss' other than modified memories you are severely misguided"

"I don't think so, I felt something then, Hermione. Are you telling me you didn't feel it too?" asked Ron. Hermione kept quiet.

Ron moved towards her holding her shoulders "Come on, that was my first kiss as well as yours. You definitely felt something." said Ron almost pleadingly.

The first sign of emotion showed on Hermione's face. Ron however had a bad feeling about this "What?" asked Ron. Hermione pulled Ron's hands off of her and stepped back looking a bit uncomfortable "Nothing" said she.

"Oh" said Ron as it dawned on him "That wasn't your first kiss" said Ron in an accusatory tone. "That is none of your busine..." Hermione was saying when Ron cut her off "Who was it? Tell me who it was, it was Krum wasn't it?" said Ron disheveled.

Hermione seemed angry now "Yes, it was" Ron looked away from Hermione. He walked around the classroom "Krum" he said. Ron turned back to Hermione "Tell me one thing, are you still writing to him?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I am" said Hermione. "Yes, you are" repeated Ron "All the time" continued Hermione. "All the time" repeated Ron.

Ron returned to his walking then stopped, looked back at Hermione. "I can't believe you kissed that slob!" said Ron. "Krum is not a slob!" said Hermione. "Really? Well tell that to..."

Just then the door opened, Harry entered. "WHAT?" said Ron and Hermione in unison. Harry was a bit taken aback "Guys, classes are about to start" said Harry.

Ron and Hermione exchanged one furious look at each other then Hermione walked off, nudging past Harry and out of the classroom.

* * *

It was lunchtime, the corridors were filled with people heading for the great hall. Hermione was in the corridors when she heard Ron shouting out at her again. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment turned and walked towards Ron.

"Either you close that mouth of yours or I will do it for you!" said Hermione. "Okay, you're mad at me. Can we talk about it here?" said Ron indicating an unused classroom. "Why? So you can start screaming again?" said Hermione. Ron looked uncomfortably at Hermione "Please?" said Ron finally.

Hermione was still angry at Ron but she still entered the classroom nonetheless. Ron came in after her, shutting the door. Ron turned to Hermione "Listen, I want to apologize about what I did earlier" said Ron. "Who's stopping you?" said Hermione.

Ron took a deep breath "I got mad earlier today and I had no right to, I'm sorry" said Ron. Hermione looked at him not saying anything. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I should not have been selfish and and some five other lines that Ginny told me to say which I forgot, I'm sorry." said Ron.

Hermione simply looked at Ron. It was strange but the anger she was feeling toward him seemed to be flowing away, She finally said "It's okay, don't worry about it" "Really?" said Ron. "Yeah" said Hermione.

A few moments went by with no words until Ron spoke "And I guess, Krum isn't a slob" "No he isn't, but it wouldn't hurt if he at least combed his hair." said Hermione.

A few seconds went by with no words "So, you want to go get some lunch?" asked Ron. "Yes" said Hermione. They both left the room heading for the Great Hall.

* * *

"I was always good at flying, I'll be great as a chaser, Harry" said Seamus. Harry was at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall, he was being pestered by every wannabe Quidditch player and Harry had enough

"Quiet! Look you guys, I'll place the date for the tryouts on the notice board. Don't bother me now" said Harry. "When will that be?" asked a fourth year Gryffindor. Harry groaned, he looked around and spotted Ron and Hermione entering.

Harry managed to get away from the hopefuls, he went over to three unoccupied chairs and motioned Ron and Hermione to join him.

"You two okay?" asked Harry. "Yes, we're okay" said Hermione. "Good. Ron, I need your help in setting up the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You're the Keeper like last year and Ginny says she wants to be a chaser and I'm getting rid of the beaters, they're terrible." said Harry.

"Whoa, slow down. I think your being a little to rough on our beaters. They were part of a winning team after all" said Ron.

"We won last time mainly because of you and Ginny. The beaters hardly managed to do much" said Harry. "But still, Harry." Ron was saying when Harry interrupted him "We're not running a charity here, we are running a team and we have to do our best" said Harry. "Okay, captain" said Ron. "We now have to find two beaters and two chasers. We'll have to see what happens at the tryouts" said Harry.

"When are the tryouts?" asked Ron. "This Thursday" said Harry. "Thursday, huh" said Ron. "We also have to run the DA, Ron. We're swamped with work" said Harry.

Hermione spoke "Yes, swamped! We aren't even thinking about studying, are we?" "Studying! I forgot that" said Ron. "Anyway, where should we hold the DA meetings? The Room of Requirement?" asked Harry.

"That's the best place, isn't it?" said Ron. "You're restarting the DA?" said Dean who had come over. "That's right, this time with blessings from the old school" said Ron. "Cool, you going to put up flyers? I can design some good ones" said Dean.

"That'll be great! Thanks Dean" said Harry. Dean replied "No problem. Besides I'd love to see Snape's face when he hears about ... "

Just then an owl swooped right down on the table in front of Hermione. It had a bag full of Daily Prophets. Hermione looked at the owl quizzically then paid it with a coin and withdrew a paper.

Harry saw the words "Emergency Prophet" and caught the headline "New emergency directives from the International Confederation of Wizards "

Hermione's eyes moved rapidly across the front page, "What is it" asked Harry. Hermione began reading aloud "Broad new directives were introduced on the burial of the dead, the ICW have banned the use of burials in the wizarding world and have stated that they are in contact with Muggle governments on protecting burial sites across the world. When asked why, the ICW President had this to say...

'We have received Intelligence that Voldemort is using the corpses for some purpose' the President declined to comment on exactly what those purposes are"

Hermione placed the paper down on the table "There's more" said she but Harry didn't want to hear more, The thoughts of Voldemort, Sirius, Fred and George abruptly returned to his mind with full force pushing all thoughts about Quidditch away.

Harry got up from his chair "Come on, lets get to class"

* * *

James Marsters was watching his students carefully. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Potions class. Marsters began speaking

"Good afternoon, class. I am Prof. Marsters as you all know, I am the new Potions Master at Hogwarts. Prof. Snape has kindly helped me in overseeing practically everything I have done since my arrival and has also stated that most of you should be banned from going anywhere near cauldrons."

Marsters watched over his class for a moment "Let's prove him wrong now, shall we?" He waved his wand at the blackboard, a number of specific points about Potions appeared "We shall start this year with a brief recap of last year"

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad" said Ron as they emerged from the class. "He's okay" said Harry. "But, he is a bit mysterious" said Hermione. "Why?" asked Ron. "We don't know anything about him" said Hermione. "We don't know anything about Snape, ditto McGonagall and Flitwick"

"I suppose" said Hermione.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. After classes had finished the three of them had returned to the Common Room where they had a look at the size of their homework "There's a club, a club! I tell you. A 'Let's torture the students with homework' club. I'll bet Snape started it"

Harry spent a little time in the Common Room before slipping out of there quietly. He went to the library. He spent some ten minutes looking at titles before bringing down the book "The Dark Wizard Grindelwald" he checked it out and left, he entered an unused classroom sat down on one of the chairs and started reading through the book with one thought in his mind "Writings, Writings" He didn't find it in the contents and not even a passing reference in the book.

Harry placed the book down feeling defeated. He made up his mind to check out a whole stack of books and check through them all when Nearly Headless Nick glided through the wall. "Nick, hey Nick!" said Harry.

Nick looked in deep thought, he heard Harry and turned to face him "Oh hello, Harry." said Nick, then returned to his thoughts. "What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Well, what could go wrong? It's not like somebody can kill me or anything" said Nick.

"What?" said Harry confused. "Nothing" said Nick who glided away through the wall. "What was that all about?" said Harry to himself. He looked at the book again "Oh, forget it." he thought. He went to the library and returned the book, then went back to the common room.

He found Ron and Hermione playing chess at a corner of the room, he went over to them. "Where were you?" asked Ron who was keeping a close eye on his rook whom he had ordered to take out the opposing Queen.

"At the library" said Harry. Ron sighed, he then told the chessboard "Game's over, guys" the pieces began moving away to form a line as Ron turned to Harry and spoke slowly. "You, were at the library? Okay, what's wrong?" said Ron.

"Nothing, I was there for homework" said Harry annoyed. Hermione who seemed glad that the match was ended said "Harry, your homework is up in your dormitory" said Hermione.

Harry sighed "Oh well, I was going to tell them anyway" he thought. He pulled a chair and sat down. "I was searching for info about Grindelwald" said Harry. "Grindelwald? Why?" asked Ron.

"You remember what Dumbledore said when we spied on the Order meeting?" "You spied on an Order meeting!" said Hermione. "No, Fred and George did, want to take it up with them?" asked Ron. Harry started talking "Dumbledore said 'these parchments were only a part of the Writings that Grindelwald wrote before he died' those were the same writings that I saw Voldemort get in my vision.

I think that Voldemort used the one of those Writings to create those Wraiths" finished Harry. Hermione started speaking "No, I don't think that's it" "Why not?" asked Harry. "Well, if Grindelwald had some of these Writings one would assume he would use them and there is no documentation anywhere of any 'Writings' or 'Wraiths' " said Hermione.

"But Dumbledore said..." began Ron but was cut short by Hermione "What you heard was two lines in a whole Order meeting. I would hardly call that solid" "Why are you so against this?" asked Ron.

"I'm not against anything. I am simply stating an objective opinion" said Hermione. Ron replied "Yeah? Well we object" "Fine" said Hermione. "No" said Harry.

Both of them looked at Harry "No what?" asked Ron. "I think Hermione is right" said Harry. "But Dumbledore ..." Ron was cut off by Harry "Dumbledore simply talked about those writings that were missing and when he told us about the Wraiths he didn't mention anything about Grindelwald" said Harry.

"You spied on an Order meeting?" said Hermione disapprovingly. "Yeah and Dumbledore caught us" said Ron. "What happened?" asked Hermione. "Mum came up, scolded them, took away the Extendable ears and left. "That's your Mum, all right" said Harry with a smile. "Yeah, last time she scolded them" said Ron.

* * *

The days went by slowly for Harry, with the constant questions regarding Quidditch tryouts and the planning for the new DA, Friday had come and Harry had just entered the new Defense against the Dark Arts class which was now being held in the earlier Potions class.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, year six. You all are here to learn advanced techniques against Dark Magic." after some more of this "Snape Talk" There appeared a spell and it's wand movements on the blackboard "Protecting against higher forms of Offensive Magic" beneath this was written "The 'Banis' spell when used effectively crushes the bones of the victim, A spell was devised in early twentieth century called 'Micronus' which protects the caster"

Snape gave an brief 10 second explanation on casting the spell of "Micronus" and then ordered the entire class to cast it.

Only Harry and Hermione managed to get it in on the first try, the rest of them failed. Snape berated many of the Gryffindors, particularly Ron and Neville, ignoring Harry and Hermione and ignoring the fact that the Slytherins did just as bad.

"So I'm dull and incompetent because I got one out of the hundred or so spells on that board wrong?" said Harry as they all departed from the class. Harry had fumbled up a spell called "Oddus" and Snape pounced at the opportunity.

"Changing classes hasn't helped, he's just as horrible as before" said Ron. "Forget about it" said Harry who strangely enough didn't feel angry at Snape at all. Things had changed. When Harry was in Potions under Snape he always felt right inside a lion's cage, but today was different. Harry was on a turf which he knew well and the attempts by Snape to goad him into doing something simply amused him.

"Forget about it? Harry, you okay?" asked Ron concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine"

* * *

Dean stuck a new ad on the notice board in the hallway leading to the Charms classroom. He steps back then asks "What do you think about it, Harry?"

**Dumbledore's Army**

**Finding yourself looking over your shoulder all the time? Jumping at the slightest noises? Concerned that You-Know-Who or his followers are after you?**

**YOU NEED DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!**

**Looking to learn extra techniques of defense? Looking to face that Death Eater in the eye and defend yourself? Trying to arm yourself against people who want to kill you?**

**Join us!**

What followed at the end of this ad were directions to the room which the DA had previously used and a date for the first meeting which was set for tomorrow after dinner. The letters were bright white and were placed in the middle of a parchment bathed completely in black.

Harry stood there bemused "It's great!" Dean stood there beaming when suddenly a black boy came up to them and stared at the ad, then started commenting "It's a fine piece of art, I like the way you have designed the colors. The dark signifying the darkness, the evil that surrounds us all. Then there is the letters, the bright white letters signifying the light in a dark place. The light which will lead one who is lost to freedom"

The black boy looked at Dean "This is a masterpiece, I bow to you Bows And now I must take my leave" and then RBGK turned and left.

Harry and Dean stared at RBGK as he was going. When he left, Dean asks "Who the heck was that?" Harry replies "No idea"

* * *

Harry walked off the Grand staircase to the seventh floor. He reached the place where the Room of Requirement was and found a door already there. He entered the room. "Harry, it worked. Good to be back here" said Ron.

Harry watched the entire place, strangely enough feeling like he was at home. He saw Hermione sitting by a long wooden table with a bunch of books. Harry walked over to her "Couldn't wait to get your hands on this books again, huh?" said Harry.

"Yes" said Hermione, full attention on the books. Ron spoke "What about the flyers" asked Ron. "They're up, first meeting is tomorrow" said Harry. "That's great" said Ron. "Hey wait, its getting to be eight, Harry. You have to get to Dumbledore's office" said Ron.

"Okay, see you guys later" said Harry and took off.

* * *

Harry got off the ascending staircase to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door "Enter" came Dumbledore's voice from within. Harry opened the door and went inside. Dumbledore was standing in front of his desk, Harry walked towards him.

Dumbledore watched Harry keenly "Hello, Harry." said Dumbledore. "Hi" said Harry simply. "Do you have any questions?" asked Dumbledore. "What will we doing exactly?" asked Harry. "The same thing as your sessions with Prof. Snape went" replied Dumbledore.

"Oh" said Harry. "Of course, I have a rather long rug placed here which will break your fall. Any other questions?" asked Dumbledore. "No" said Harry. "Then we shall begin. Take your place on the rug, Harry" Harry obliged. Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry did the same. "On three then, one, two, three..."

Harry was flat on his back. Lying on something which felt like a huge bed. He couldn't see anything but felt somebody shake him gently. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and found himself on the floor in Dumbledore's office. His mind slowly coming back into action and he realized he had been knocked out again.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore who was before him. Harry stood up again "I'm a little dizzy. What time is it?" asked Harry. "Nearly Nine" said Dumbledore. Harry had been in Dumbledore's office for the better part of an hour. However Harry had gone nowhere in protecting his mind.

"Our time is up, Harry. And suffice to say, we have made no progress" said Dumbledore. Harry felt he should say something and opened his mouth but only said "Sorry" "No need to be, Harry. But I have to find a way to make our sessions more productive." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down. He looked at Harry "You may go" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded and left

* * *

Harry was walking down the corridor where the Room of Requirement was, He found the door and opened it to a sight which made his jaw drop. Before him was a room for learning defense like before, only now it was larger, much larger. Enough to fit about a few hundreds of people, the roof went higher to about twenty feet with chandeliers on them giving out golden light, the whole place looked like a large cathedral.

Harry walked about the place in wonder when two other people walked in "Harry!" said Hermione "What happened?" she asked. Harry came to them "I don't know, it was like this when I got here" said Harry.

Ron started speaking "I think this room is trying to tell us something" "What?" asked Harry. "The number of people that might want to join the DA" said Ron. Hermione looked around "This many!" she said worriedly. "Well, we'll see how many want to join. Meeting's in Half an Hour" said Harry.

Harry watched and tried to answer the many questions as many students entered the room. Harry recognized them as Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, as a few Slytherins! Harry, Ron and Hermione directed them all around the middle of the place.

After everybody were settled on the ground Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing what should be done. Hermione was beaming at the people who turned out "This is just what Dumbledore was talking about! Unity" said Hermione. "Yeah, that's great. But I think it may have been better to keep this thing a secret again" said Ron who was looking at the students warily. Hermione also understood the problems about this asked Harry "Can we do this?"

Harry was looking at the students, thinking of the possible reasons they had come here. This wasn't like last year, everybody knew that Voldemort had returned, they all were here to learn how to defend themselves. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione "Yes, we can" Replied Harry. He then walked over to the the middle of the room surrounded by them all. Hermione and Ron standing at the sides of him.

"Good evening, Welcome to the DA" said Harry. This was met with a loud silence. Harry continued undeterred "During the past year when Umbridge was our Defense teacher the DA was formed with a select few students who wanted to study real Defense rather than Umbridge's class. Now with Umbridge gone, Prof. Dumbledore has asked us to restart the DA so here we are. "Dumbledore asked you to do this?" said a Hufflepuff boy sceptically. "Yes he did, you can ask him if you like" replied Ron.

"I think you're all lying" said a Ravenclaw girl. "Oh you do, do you?" said Ron dismissively. "Come on, you expect us all to believe that you started this club under Umbridge's nose?" said a Hufflepuff boy. "Yes, because it is the truth!" said Ron. "Enough!" said a Slytherin boy. All eyes turned to the third year

"I don't think they're lying and they can prove it by bringing forth the earlier people who were in the club" said the boy. "Yes" said Harry. "Everybody who was in the earlier DA come forth to this circle now" said Harry.

And they did, all the old members did even Cho Chang but there was no Marietta Edgecombe in the whole room. After the rest of the students saw the group there was a murmur of agreement through the room now. Hermione started to speak "The reason for this meeting is to find out how many would be willing to join the DA, those who want to join will only have to sign their names on this parchment" said Hermione as she took out a long parchment from her bag with a quill.

"But before anybody signs their names, are there any questions?" asked Harry. "I have one" said Seamus. Harry turned to him "What" asked Harry "When are the tryouts for the Quidditch team?" asked Seamus.

Harry frowned at this "Questions relating to the DA, but the tryouts are on Thursday at 5pm" Harry then looked at everybody "Does anybody have a question" asked Harry.

There were a ton of questions and it took time to get through them all. Finally when the clock struck Nine everybody had their questions answered, decided to hold the meetings on Thursdays at 8pm and all of them had signed their name on Hermione's list, When the Slytherin third-year boy had written his name on the list, Hermione looked at it and said "Great to have you onboard, Willis" "Great to be here" replied Willis with a smile. He then began to leave with everybody else.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched them all go. Each of them feeling satisfied in knowing that they were doing something to fight Voldemort.

Harry took pleasure at watching the people's movements by the door, the movements of an Army.

* * *

Voldemort was sitting in a chair, deep in thought. When somebody entered through the open door. "Master the new directive from the ICW, have you heard it?" asked the man. "Yes, Rookwood. I have heard." replied Lord Voldemort keeping his gaze low.

"We could have prevented this" said Rookwood. "We could have" said Voldemort. "Why did we not?" asked Rookwood. "Doubts, Rookwood?" asked Voldemort. "Oh no, Master! No, it's just we are moving so slowly" said Rookwood.

"We need to, for now. Lucius's failure has set us back, so we now must be cautious. Our main objective is to capture Harry Potter and we cannot do so right now so we wait" said Voldemort. "But, what of the ICW?" said Rookwood. "They won't be able to stop us from adding more Wraiths into our Army. They intend to discuss the issue with high ranking members of Muggle governments, this plan is flawed as are they" said Voldemort.

"They might still be able to thwart us" said Rookwood. "How?" asked Voldemort. "They may be able to bring together an army of their own" said Rookwood. "That is possible" said Voldemort. "Exactly, My Lord. We should act now before they have a chance" said Rookwood

Voldemort raised his gaze to Rookwood who trembled at this "Chance to do what, Rookwood? Build their own army? They would only be delaying the inevitable if they succeed in that and I believe that the their efforts or the efforts of Dumbledore I should say, will fail" said Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord" said Rookwood shivering as he was afraid that he angered Lord Voldemort. Just then, another Death Eater entered the room. Voldemort looked at him then back at Rookwood "You may go" said Voldemort and Rookwood left. Voldemort turned to the other person "Have they arrived, Nott?" asked Voldemort. "They have, Master" replied Nott.

Voldemort stood up from his chair and walked to Nott, both of them left the room and entered a natural corridor. It was as if they were underground and were moving about in mines but there were in no mine. The dusty corridor was lit with natural light. Voldemort and Nott were walking along the paths among the many myriad openings to other corridors.

Nott spoke "What was Rookwood doing? He was assigned to the..." Voldemort cut him off "He was trying to convince me that my plans were too cautious, and that we should be more aggressive" "That Rookwood, he was always too impatient" said Nott. "That is understandable in someone who spent part of their lives at Azkaban. Besides, Nott. He was faithful while others were not." Nott took the hint and shut up.

Finally, they entered a corridor in which there was an opening. The reached and emerged from it to a summit on a tall mountain. Voldemort walked to the edge and looked down on the fields of Pandoras. There on the fields were hundreds of thousands of settlements, some larger than the others.

Voldemort stared at the sight of it all "Report" said he. "More and More Dementors from across the world are joining us, their numbers continue to swell. The first of the Trolls have arrived as have the first of the Vampires, they were hesitant to arrive at a place so full of light but when they realized it was not the sun they were very compliant. Many more Wraiths were raised and I have them patrolling the camps to ensure order." said Nott.

Lord Voldemort looked down upon the movements on the ground, the movements of an Army.

* * *

Willis broke from the crowd leaving the RoR. He went down a staircase, through a few corridors and into an unused classroom but the classroom was not empty. Willis closed the door then turned to look at the figure of Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. Draco while smirking spoke "So what are they doing over there?"

* * *

The days went by as Harry began planning out what he should do in the DA. Harry was also planning for the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts. Thursday came and Harry found himself walking towards the Quidditch pitch for the tryouts, Firebolt in hand.

Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way to the middle of the pitch where twelve Gryffindors were standing with brooms in hand. Harry was surprised to find the Creevey brothers. "Hi, Harry." said the both of them in chorus. "Hi, guys. What're you trying out for?" asked Harry. "Beaters" said Colin. "That's great, hope you guys get it" said Harry. "Thanks, Harry" said the both of them.

Seamus was there too. He only mouthed the words "Hi" to Harry and Ron. Harry could tell he was nervous.

Harry started speaking "All right, guys. We're going to try for new chasers first." Ron placed the box of balls on the ground, opened it and withdrew the Quaffle and threw it at a sixth-year girl. Ron went off on his broom to man one of the goalposts.

"You know what to do, just score" said Harry and flew off behind the goalposts to catch the Quaffle and throw it back.

The girl was given ten tries and scored only two goals against Ron's keeping. Before a Girl called Suzy Mincent who was in her seventh year scored seven goals against Ron's keeping. Harry, Ron and Ginny were very impressed with her and she got the chaser nod.

Finally it was Seamus's turn and he managed to score 4 goals. Which was above the rest of the hopefuls and he was given the job.

Then came the turn of finding two new beaters. Harry got to the ground in front of the remaining hopefuls, "All right, now for the beaters. I, Ron and Ginny will be flying at different parts of the pitch. Two of the bludgers will be released and you will have to try and knock it to one of us."

It took awhile but at the end of the session the Creevey brothers were the best at finding and smacking the bludgers and were given the job of beaters.

* * *

Harry and Ron were had returned to the castle and were walking up the Grand Staircase going back to the Gryffindor common room. When they heard their names being called out. They turned around to see Hermione walking towards them.

"How was the tryouts ?" asked Hermione. "Fine. We filled up all the positions" said Ron. "Who's in the team?" asked Hermione. "Seamus and a seventh-year girl called Suzy are the new chasers along with Ginny while the Creevey brothers are the new beaters" said Harry.

"The Creevey's?" said Hermione. "Yeah, I know. They had an aversion to hitting Harry with the Bludger but that's not going to be a problem in an actual match" said Ron.

"Well, that's good. Anyway, I've got a few idea's about what to do in the first DA meeting later today" said Hermione. "Yeah about that, I've been thinking about something and I'd like to hear what you guys have to say" said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Hermione. "We need something to show the DA members how the Death Eaters attack" said Harry. "How are we going to do that?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, tell stories of our lovely encounters with them?" asked Ron.

"No, not that. Just something to prepare them for what it's like" said Harry. "That's a good idea, Harry. But how do we do it?" asked Hermione. "How about we act as Death Eaters?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, neither of them wanting to respond to that, however somebody else did "That ridiculous idea could have only come from you, Potter." said Snape as he walked down the staircase.

"Prof. Snape" said Hermione. Snape continued "So you need somebody to show the recruits what a follower of the Dark Lord is capable of?" asked Snape. "That's the idea" said Harry. "I would be willing to instruct your little group in the ways that Death Eaters operate"

* * *

The first meeting of the DA had started with Harry teaching the members how to cast the "Expelliarmus" spell "The original members of the DA helped quite a bit" About forty-five minutes passed with Harry in the center of the room explaining various basic offensive and defensive spells.

Finally, Snape entered the room. Harry called for everybody to lower their wands. Snape walked over to the center of the large room, seemingly unimpressed.

Snape stopped alongside Harry. Harry began to speak "You all are here to learn about defending yourselves against Voldemort (Shudders across the room) and his followers. We thought it would be a good idea to show you all what they are capable of. Prof. Snape has had some dealings with Death Eaters and has agreed to demonstrate what the Death Eaters can do" said Harry who then walked back into the crowd.

Harry kept on wondering why Snape was helping them out "There must be catch somewhere" thought Harry.

Snape began speaking "Good evening. The main reason I am here is to demonstrate to you what you will face in case you find yourself dueling with a Death Eater. I will need a volunteer" said Snape.

Nobody came forward. Snape raised his eyebrows, looked into the crowd and called "Mr. Potter" Harry walked forwards into the circle in the middle of the room. Snape motioned the rest of the class to move back, he then looked at Harry "I would also like to state that in the past hour I have been given permission to cast the unforgivable curses for educational purposes such as this" said Snape.

"What!" thought Harry furiously as the crowd of DA members moved against the wall to give Harry and Snape enough room. "So that's why he's here! He just wants to torture me!" thought Harry.

Snape took his position and raised his wand "Raise your wand, Potter" said Snape dangerously. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who seemed worried. Harry raised his wand. Snape spoke "Now we begin"

Snape pointed straight at Harry forehead and cried "Imperio" Harry pointed to a large chair and said "Wingardium Leviosa" the chair rose to the air and came down in front of Harry blocking the unforgivable curse.

Harry ducked beneath the chair while running through his mind a number of ways he could respond. Snape walked a bit forward towards Harry while saying "Using your surroundings to your advantage, Potter. Smart but..." Snape waved his wand and the chair exploded, the force of which burnt Harry's face and threw him backwards.

Snape sent another spell at Harry, a beam of pure silver. Harry got only one look at it before he scrambled to get out of its way. The spell collided with the floor and disappeared. Harry got to his feet, pointed his wand at Snape and cried "Impedimenta"

"Protego" said Snape. Harry's spell bounced off Snape's shield and headed right back towards Harry. "Finite" said Harry, the spell disappeared.

The crowd of DA members looked at the duel with great interest, none of them knowing how this was going to end up. Harry was furiously looking at Snape to spot a weakness which he could exploit. Snape started talking "Potter, you do realize that when attacked by the Dark Lord or his followers all pretense and all rules lay forgotten?"

Something clicked inside Harry's head, he realized what Snape was talking about but replied anyway. "I don't understand what you're saying, sir" Snape looked at Harry with contempt "and with that head on your shoulders, you never will! Crucio!"

Harry was ready for this, he once again ducked but this time he pointed at Snape's heart and cried "Crucio"

Snape screamed, he fell backwards on to the floor and didn't move. All thought of dueling left Harry's mind he ran forward to see if Snape was okay. Harry just reached him when Snape lifted his wand and cried "Constrainus" four red shot out of Snape's wand towards Harry's hands and legs lifting him up and slamming him to the floor.

Harry wheezed with pain and found he couldn't move, also his wand had slipped from from his hand on impact.

Snape was on his feet in seconds, cold fury etched to his face. "Mercy is a terrible weakness when dealing with the Dark Lord or his followers, Potter. Harry couldn't believe this, He realized Snape tricked him into using the Unforgivable curse so as to prey on Harry's "Weakness" Harry was furious at himself for walking into that trap.

Snape stared into Harry's eyes "So what happens now, Potter? If you were dealing with a Death Eater?"Harry remained quiet, not wanting to play anymore of Snape's games. Snape then said "Arrogant, as always"

He then raised his wand, pointed straight at Harry's heart, then said "Avada Kedavra"

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	10. Kir'Shara

Chapter 10: Kir'Shara

There was a cry of disbelief in the room as Snape cast the killing spell. The spell slammed into Harry's heart and he screamed in pain.

The whole room cried in disbelief. Only, Harry kept writhing in pain, he did not die and all of them were stunned. Ron and Hermione just stood there, not able to do anything as Snape waved his wand again.

The orbs restraining Harry vanished, Harry curled himself in a catlike manner shaking. Snape turned around "If this were a real battle against a Death Eater, Potter would be dead" said Snape. He looked down at Harry "Hospital Wing" Snape then made his way toward the door and left.

* * *

Ron was speaking "But, but how didn't you..." "Die?" said Harry. Harry was lying on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione were visiting him. It was about half an hour after Snape left the RoR.

Ron felt a bit queasy when he said "Well, yeah" "In order to cast an unforgivable curse, you have to mean to cause pain. Snape didn't want my death, he was just demonstrating" said Harry. "Just demonstrating? Harry! He could have killed you" snapped Hermione. "Yeah, we should complain to Dumbledore!" said Ron.

"Listen you guys. We asked Snape to show the DA what Voldemort or his followers are capable of, that's want he did" said Harry. "He went too far!" said Ron. "That's what he should have done!" said Harry. Both Ron and Hermione stared at him.

Harry took a deep breath "We have seen first hand what Voldemort and his followers are like and the DA members have to see it too so they can learn to defend themselves" said Harry. They all remained quiet at this "I can't believe you're defending him" said Ron. "I can't either" said Harry.

Madam Pomfrey came and told Ron and Hermione that Harry needed "Rest" both of them left and it was past midnight when she was satisfied enough to let him go back to his dormitory. Harry was walking through the corridors when back to the Gryffindor common room when he heard somebody speak "It's past midnight, Potter. What are you doing out here?" said Prof. Marsters who came out of a classroom.

"I just got away from the Hospital wing, sir." said Harry. "Ah, yes. I heard what happened at the DA meeting. Are you okay?" asked Marsters. "I'm fine, sir." said Harry. Marsters nodded and was now glancing all over Harry. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable "Do you need anything, sir?" asked Harry. "A few answers" said Marsters. "What?" said Harry.

"This DA you've started, what do you hope to accomplish with it?" asked Marsters. Harry was a bit taken aback at this question but replied "To make it a little more tougher for Voldemort to win" said Harry. Marsters raised his eyebrows "for Voldemort to win?" said Marsters questioningly. Harry felt a bit flushed "I... Mean ..." Harry couldn't continue, he did not know what he meant.

Marsters kept looking at Harry "Harry, I'm going to ask you one more question and I need a more definitive answer" said Marsters. Harry bewildered said "Okay"

"Right now, we are at war. A war that affects us all and who's outcome will change this world completely. My question to you is, do you think we can win?" asked Marsters. "Yes, we will win" said Harry forcefully.

A look of disappointment came across Marsters face which Harry could not understand. Marsters turned his back to Harry and walked away, before he could turn the corner he looked back at Harry "Your eyes betray you, Potter" said Marsters and left.

* * *

Harry was on the ascending staircase to Dumbledore's office for his Occlumency training, He knocked on the door to hear the familiar "Enter" and went in. Dumbledore was sitting on his desk reading a book, he motioned Harry to wait. Dumbledore got up from his chair and came to Harry.

"I believe I have found a way to make these sessions more effective" said Dumbledore. "What is it" asked Harry. "A spell" said Dumbledore. "What would this spell do?" asked Harry. "You will see. Sit down" said Dumbledore. Harry fell to his knees on the rug while Dumbledore raised his wand and said "Kir'Shara" Dumbledore's hands glowed faintly with a white light. Dumbledore placed his wand inside his robes and stood before Harry.

"Raise your head, Harry" said Dumbledore, Harry did so. Dumbledore raised and placed his hands on each side of Harry's head. Harry's eyes shut, he felt himself leave this room, leave this world. He was falling, falling in a sea of dark. Harry's eyes were closed and he felt himself hit solid ground. He felt grass on the ground and wind all about him.

Harry opened his eyes and got up, then looked around. The grass at his feet was alive but in many places he saw dead patches. A chilling thought came to him, the last time he saw a vision like this...

"Harry!" said the voice of Dumbledore. Harry spun around to the direction of his voice and saw him walking towards him. "I see from the look on your face that this sight is not unfamiliar to you" said Dumbledore. "Sir! Are we... are we in Voldemort's mind?" asked Harry. "Certainly not. Why would you think thus?" asked Dumbledore.

After a few moments Harry told Dumbledore of the vast fields he had seen in the vision of Voldemort getting those papers "All of it looked just like this" finished Harry. Dumbledore was quiet, he looked deep in thought. "Harry, what you saw then was the general state of Voldemort's mind and what you see now in the general state of your mind, your Kir'Shara" said Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at the clouds, they were grayish dark but in many places light was shining through "General state of my mind?" said Harry puzzled. "The Exodus spell allows us a glimpse into the state of one's mind. Yours, is decaying" said Dumbledore. "Why?" asked Harry. "You have been through a lot especially in the last few months with the deaths of Sirius, Fred and George. Your feelings of responsibility in their deaths have taken a toll on your mind" said Dumbledore.

Harry looked around the place again understanding what Dumbledore was saying "So you're saying that I'm becoming like Voldemort?" asked Harry fearfully. "You are on his path, Harry. Voldemort suffered many tragedies at your age, all of which drove him to where he is now. Harry, you must learn from his mistakes and not go down his path" said Dumbledore.

"You're worried that I'll become like Voldemort? After all I've done to try and stop him after..." Dumbledore cut Harry off "Harry, look around. The seeds of hate have been planted in your mind. This is why you have been so angry lately, this is why you have been so confused and this is why you are so ineffective in learning Occlumency " said Dumbledore. Harry was now furious at Dumbledore "Take me back" said Harry and meant it. Dumbledore sighed, raised his hands and placed them on Harry's head.

Harry's eyes shut. He felt like he was falling again, his feet hit solid ground and he opened his eyes. He was back in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was standing before him. Harry felt dizzy and fell to his feet.

"The dizziness is a side- effect of the spell, it will pass" said Dumbledore. "I see, anymore side-effects?" said Harry savagely as his head cleared up a bit. "You may experience some unusual dreams" said Dumbledore. Harry's head cleared.

"That will be enough for today" said Dumbledore. Harry walked towards the door, he opened and walked outside slamming the door.

* * *

"He said what!" exclaimed Ron. "My mind is cluttered with dark thoughts that are stopping me from concentrating on Occlumency" said Harry. Harry had returned to the common room and was with Ron and Hermione in a corner.

"That's crazy" said Ron. "No it isn't" said Hermione. "What! So Dumbledore's right? I'm becoming like Voldemort?" Harry forcefully asked Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath "All I'm saying is that you have changed ever since you returned from that graveyard with Voldemort. Ever since then you've been angry and brooding you couldn't even control your temper with Umbridge all last year!"

"Hermione!" said Ron shocked. Harry was a bit stunned. "I'm sorry, Harry. But I think Dumbledore is right" said Hermione. "No, you're wrong" said Harry. Harry got up from his chair and headed towards the stairs leading to the boys dormitories. "Harry" called Hermione. "I'm going to bed!" said Harry and he walked up the stairs.

"What did you do that for?" asked Ron. "I didn't do anything" said Hermione. "You honestly think that Harry is going to become like You-Know-Who?" asked Ron. "No I don't but Dumbledore thinks that Harry is on his path" said Hermione. "Well, Dumbledore is wrong! Harry would never..." Ron was cut off "Dumbledore is not wrong! Come on, Ron! Haven't you seen how Harry was acting even before Sirius died? Harry has changed" said Hermione.

Ron sat down again. "Yeah I see your point. Harry is far more short-tempered lately and this began after he came back from that graveyard" said Ron. "It can only become worse after Sirius's death" said Hermione. "But become like You-Know-Who? It seems far-fetched" said Ron. "Dumbledore doesn't think so" said Hermione. "So what do we do" asked Ron. "We help Harry, we won't let him fall or become something he despises"

* * *

Harry shut the curtains and pulled the covers over himself. It was early so he wasn't sleepy. He kept twisting and turning. It was hours before the rest of the sixth-years came and slept. Harry could see Ron look at him through the curtains

after awhile everybody was asleep. Harry couldn't fall asleep, he kept thinking of what Dumbledore and Hermione had said to him "But it can't be! I'm not becoming like Voldemort, that's crazy!" thought Harry. But other voices rose in his mind each of them with a different point of view.

Harry thought about what Dumbledore had told him long ago after the events of the Chamber of Secrets. How Voldemort had unwillingly given him some his powers when he tried to kill him as a baby. Harry remembered feeling horrified at that. At having something he so despised, in him. A few minutes passed by with Harry going over what happened today and he finally fell asleep.

There was a long white corridor ahead of him. Harry was walking forward towards the other end. On the side of the corridor was a long window overlooking a huge stadium-like room. Harry watched the people working there, reading papers, making phone calls, talking urgently among themselves. There were fireplaces on one side of the room where wizards were coming and going.

Harry looked upwards and saw a huge green board of the earth. As he watched it white dots kept appearing all over it while others disappeared. Harry stopped walking and stared at the board. He remained there for a few seconds until he heard footsteps.

Harry looked ahead down the corridor where he saw a tall man about 6'3 walking towards him. The man was wearing a black suit and seemed to be a bodyguard of sorts. He came to a stop before Harry. "Mr. Potter, the director has been expecting you. Follow me" said the man curtly. Harry curiosity aroused, followed.

There walked till the end of the corridor, here Harry saw a door with this written on it "Head of Department" the tall man stood to the right of the door and motioned Harry to go in. Harry opened the door and entered a large room. Ahead of him were many couches set around a long coffee table. The was a single golden chandelier on the roof which gave the room a golden look and feel.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Do have a seat" said a Man who was standing behind a desk on the right hand side of the room. "Where am I?" asked Harry. "I shall answer all your questions but please take a seat first" said the Man.

Harry sat down on the chintz chair in front of the desk. "Where am I?" Harry repeated. The man lent back in his chair. "You are in the headquarters of the Order of Secrets" "Order of Secrets?" said Harry questioningly.

"An Order founded by the International Confederation of Wizards after the attempt by Grindelwald to gain power. I am the head of the Order, my name is Micheal Sussman" said the Man. "How am I here?" asked Harry. "Astral Projection" said Sussman simply. "What?" said Harry confused. "Astral Projection, but you wouldn't what to know how it works, too complicated" said Sussman.

"What do you want with me?" asked Harry. "Harry, relax. No need to be so tense. We have no intention of harming you" said Sussman. "Then you have t explain yourself a little more clearly" said Harry who refused to keep his guard down.

"Fine, Harry. As I told you, this Order was created after Grindelwald was killed. Our Prime Directive is to do whatever is needed to keep the current system of Magical governance stable" said Sussman. "So you guys are some sort of spy agency" said Harry. "Technically speaking. We seek out threats to the status quo and eliminate them, ensuring a smooth running of the system" said Sussman.

"Eliminate? So you kill people?" asked Harry. "We do whatever is necessary to maintain peace. All our work is for the greater good" said Sussman. "Yeah? Well things haven't been very peaceful lately. In case you don't know, you have failed. Voldemort is back and he's doing everything possible to destroy the current system" said Harry.

"Ah yes, Tom Riddle. He has been most troublesome. Harry, we have tried to get him. But he has been most cunning and careful of his movements, he has made it nearly impossible for him to be tracked. Most of his work are carried out by his minions. He rarely leads a mission himself preferring to lie in the shadows and manipulate events to his liking, much like what happened with you and the TriWizard trophy" said Sussman.

"So what use is your Order if you can't stop Voldemort?" asked Harry dismissively. Sussman sighed "Harry, between Grindelwald and Voldemort, how many others have you heard of that tried to take on the system to gain power?" asked Sussman. "There haven't been any, only these two" said Harry.

"Wrong, Potter. After the death of Grindelwald the hierarchy of the ICW surmised that there would be others who would follow in his footsteps. They secretly created us eliminate these threats before they became powerful. Needless to say, we have been very successful. It is only in the case of Tom Riddle that we have failed. After he tried and failed to kill you as a child he became nothing more than spirit. It was possible to track him after that. Years went by and we thought that his threat had abated. Imagine our shock when Dumbledore declared his return.

The Ministry and the media came down hard on Dumbledore, calling him a fool. We at the Order of Secrets know that Dumbledore is no fool. We resumed our search for Voldemort but in past year we have gotten nowhere so we are trying a few unorthodox methods" said Sussman.

"Which are?" asked Harry. "Harry, during our search for Voldemort we still are focusing on stopping new threats before they arise" said Sussman. "So?" said Harry. "Harry, the Order thinks you are going to replace Tom Riddle as the Dark Lord" said Sussman. "What!" said Harry rising from his chair.

"Wait! Listen to what I have to say" said Sussman. Harry pondered this and decided he didn't have a choice. He sat down again. Sussman started speaking "The Order thinks you are on the same path that Tom Riddle used. This makes you a threat" said Sussman.

"So is that why I'm here? Going to kill me?" said Harry. "No, we're not going to kill you. At least, not yet" said Sussman. Harry felt horribly defenseless without his wand as he sat there listening to this. "The information we have gathered indicates that you will be a prime factor in the war against Voldemort. Because of this we have decided not to act against you. Instead, we extend a hand of welcome to you" said Sussman. "What?" said Harry.

"Join us, Harry. Become a member of our Order. We shall protect you from Tom Riddle and train you in our ways. You will no longer be a threat to this world" said Sussman.

Harry pondered over this. "Voldemort is after me, If I do this I will no longer put the lives of the ones I love in danger" thought Harry. "But why?" asked Harry. "Why what, exactly?" asked Sussman. "Why am I on Voldemort's path? I don't want to be" said Harry. "Our guess is that when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby and failed he put a bit of himself in you. This bit of Voldemort is full of his essence and this is influencing your thoughts" said Sussman. Harry remembered feeling more angry and resentful ever since he left the Graveyard where Voldemort was reborn. "And this essence, it grows stronger as Voldemort gets stronger?" asked Harry.

"We feel that there might be a connection" said Sussman. "Harry remembered what he saw in Voldemort's mind and how his own mind, his Kir'Shara was beginning to look like Voldemort's. "Harry if you join us we are sure we can eradicate this taint from you" said Sussman. A voice screamed from the back of his mind to join. "If I join, is there any catch to this?" asked Harry. "One, contact with society will be cut completely" said Sussman. "I wouldn't see my friends again?" asked Harry

"No, for obvious reasons" said Sussman. Harry struggled with this. One part of his brain was screaming to accept so that everybody else would be safe and won't die when he is targeted like Fred and George. "So, Harry. Do you accept?" asked Sussman. Harry looked straight into his eyes while scrambling for a answer. Even as he opened his mouth to answer he didn't know what he was going to say.

"No" said Harry uncertainly. "No?" repeated Sussman. "No, I not joining" said Harry more assertively. Sussman leaned back into his chair looking disappointed. "It's a shame, Potter. You would have been a fine member" Out of nowhere chains sprang over the chair which Harry was sitting pinning down his hands legs and body to the chair. Another type of restraint wrapped around Harry's neck tightly.

Harry couldn't move an inch. "So now what? You're going kill me?" said Harry savagely. "No, we won't. You have a role to play to this war even though we don't know what that is exactly" said Sussman. Sussman got up from his chair and stepped in front of his desk facing Harry. "What are you doing?" asked Harry. "Sending you back to Hogwarts. But since nobody outside the Order knows of our existence, not the Ministries of Magic nor the ICW, it won't be wise for us to leave your memories intact" said Sussman

"You're going to wipe my memory?" asked Harry. "Yes, up till the point you went to sleep tonight. You will fall asleep from the spell and you will wake up in your bed in Hogwarts not remembering our little conversation." said Sussman.

Sussman now withdrew a wand from his sleeve. He pointed the wand to his left hand "Lexis" said Sussman. A silverly substance poured out of the tip of the wand onto his hand. Sussman laid his wand down on his desk. He placed both his hands together then extended both of them on each side of Harry's head.

Harry struggled hard against his restraints. "Don't worry, Potter. It's just like going to sleep" said Sussman. He placed his hands on Harry's head. Harry stopped struggling and fell asleep.

Harry jumped upwards, he was lying in his bed and all the curtains were around him. It was still dark. Harry thought back to what had happened to him. The long white corridor, the tall man, the people he saw working through the window, Michel Sussman. "The memory spell didn't work" thought Harry. "Or, was it all a dream?" said Harry uncertainly.

* * *

Harry had left Gryffindor house. The clock struck three as Harry was heading for Dumbledore's office. He came to the gargoyles, through the parting wall, up the ascending staircase and burst in through Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore!" said Harry urgently. He walked into the room hurriedly. Dumbledore was at his desk with a ton of papers before him and with him was James Marsters. As Harry came towards the desk the papers vanished. "Harry? Are you okay?" asked Marsters concerned. "Harry walked near the desk. "I... Don't know" said Harry.

Marsters brought a chair behind Harry into which Harry collapsed. "Harry, what is it?" asked Dumbledore rapt with attention. "I..." Harry had trouble finding words to describe what he had just gone through.

"Is someone in trouble?" asked Marsters. Harry shook his head. Harry looked at Marsters then at Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to read Harry's mind when he said "You may speak, Harry. Prof. Marsters will remain with us" said Dumbledore.

"All right" said Harry. Slowly Harry described where he had been and what he had heard. After he finished there was silence in the room. Dumbledore sighed then said "This Micheal Sussman. Was about fifty-years of age and of average height?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry thought hard "Yeah, I guess so" said Harry. Dumbledore looked at Marsters. "What?" asked Harry. Marsters began to speak "Harry, I used to work with the Ministry and my department used to be headed by the Michel Sussman" said Marsters. "Is he the same guy?" asked Harry. "From your description of him, yes" said Marsters. "However" Marsters continued "He's dead"

"Dead?" repeated Harry blankly. "I'm afraid so" said Marsters. "Then he can't have been the person I talked to. It must be someone else" said Harry. "One moment" said Marsters. He flicked his wand, on the table appeared a file which Marsters took and opened. He then showed it to Harry and pointed to a picture on it with "Micheal Sussman" written underneath "Is this him?" asked Marsters. Harry saw the picture "Yes, That's him" said Harry. "Harry, this person is dead. In fact, I was the one who found him dead, I also wrote a report about it to the Ministry" said Marsters.

"How can this be? I saw him" said Harry confused. "Harry, I'm afraid you didn't" said Dumbledore. "What do you mean?" asked Harry. "What you experienced was simply a dream" said Dumbledore. "A dream?" repeated Harry disbelievingly. "Yes, Harry. This is a effect that the Kir'Shara spell has on one's mind. The person's subconscious usually creates dreams which benefit the person. In your case your subconscious seems to be trying to tell you that bit of Voldemort which is in you is effecting you in negative ways" said Dumbledore.

"That was just a dream?" said Harry. "I'm seen countless cases where people report lavish dreams after having the Kir'Shara spell performed on them" said Dumbledore. "So what do I do now?" asked Harry. "There are a number of ways in which you can fight this off, Harry. One of the most effective ways is controlling your mind by learning Occlumency" said Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes shot straight at Dumbledore "Did he know all this time?" thought Harry. Marsters now spoke "There are a number of potions I know of which will help you, Harry. I'll start on them right away" said Marsters smiling. Harry looked at him "Thanks" said Harry. "Harry, if that is all. I think you need to rest" said Dumbledore. "Right, sir" said Harry rising. He headed for the door, stopped and turned back to Dumbledore. "Thank you" said Harry. Dumbledore nodded and Harry left.

"Well that was interesting but I have to leave as well" said Marsters. "Goodnight, James" said Dumbledore. "Goodnight, sir" said Marsters. Marsters headed for the door and o his way out patted Fawkes "Night, Fawkes" said Marsters as the bird spread it's wings gracefully.

* * *

A person was walking through a natural corridor. He comes to a door and opens it, he walks inside to find Voldemort sitting in his chair. The man bows as Voldemort stands and walks toward him "My Lord, I have just received this information from Hogwarts" said the Man while withdrawing a parchment.

Voldemort takes the parchment and reads it, after awhile Voldemort lowers it and says "This changes things"

* * *

James Marsters entered his office and locked the door. He raised his wand with his right hand and placed his left index finger on the tip of the wand "Order of Secrets, Micheal Sussman" said Marsters and lifted his finger and lowered his wand. From his finger a blue-whitish strand fell and formed into a square. Inside the square a Man's face materialized against the backdrop of white surroundings.

"Yes James, Report" said Sussman. "I was inside Dumbledore's office as a precaution for the mission" said Marsters. "And?" asked Sussman. Marsters replied "Earlier in the day Dumbledore cast the Kir'Shara spell on Harry. This spell as far as I can gather, protected Harry from outside tampering with his mind. Sir, Mission Accomplished. But failure on one objective, Harry Potter remembered everything"

* * *

Harry told Ron and Hermione about everything that had happened the previous night. Harry told them what Dumbledore had said and what the dream had said about the "Taint" of Voldemort being inside Harry.

The days went by with Hermione constantly giving Harry tips on how to control his mind but Harry was bothered about something else. Harry couldn't decide what he had seen was real or not but he had heard Sussman mention Grindelwald twice. Harry reasoned that Grindelwald must have had a bigger role in everything that is going on.

He, Hermione and Ron spent most of their free time researching whenever they could about Grindelwald, only they hit dead ends everywhere. Thursday came and Harry was heading towards the Room of Requirement for the DA meeting while thinking hard about Grindelwald and what exactly these "Grindelwald's Writings" really are.

Harry came to the door and opened it. The DA room had vanished. Harry saw a small dark room. He entered and saw a stand in front of him. He came to it, it was a book stand. On it was a red book with the title "Grindelwald's Writings, A Study in Power"

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	11. A Study in Power

Chapter Eleven: A Study in Power

Harry took the book off the table and left the room. He shut the door and ran off.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were walking along the corridor towards Gryffindor house. They had just finished their prefect rounds. They climbed through the portrait hole and entered the common room. They had just got in when Moaning Myrtle glided towards them.

"Hi" she said simply. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione replied "Hi, Myrtle. What are you doing here?" "I'm on a mission" said Myrtle mysteriously. "A Mission?" said Ron. "Oh yes, Prof. Dumbledore has asked me to keep an eye on the seventh-year girls dormitory" said Myrtle.

"Why?" asked Hermione. "I can't tell you. Dumbledore told me not to tell" said Myrtle. "Oh, come on. It's not like Dumbledore can do anything to you, you're dead" said Ron. Myrtle's eyes bulged "Yes I'm dead! Always want to flaunt your life filled bodies in my face!" said Myrtle. She started crying and left the room through the roof.

"Well done, Ron" said Hermione. "What?" said Ron. "Never mind. DA meeting in half an hour" said Hermione. Just then the Harry came through the portrait hole. He walked over to Hermione and handed her the book. "Harry, what's this?" said Hermione as she looked at the title. Harry explained how he got the book as they all retreated to a corner table away from prying eyes.

Hermione opened the book and was looking through the contents with Harry and Ron looking over her shoulder. "Wait, there's a prologue" said Hermione and turned to the page.

Alfred Bode

Department of Mysteries

Ministry of Magic

Prologue: "A Study in Power" was written with history in mind. There may come a time in the future where such information might be needed to combat similar situations.

When Marcus Grindelwald left Hogwarts he devoted himself into studying history. He had particular interest in ancient magical powers. Unearthing long forgotten spells and enchantments. Grindelwald traveled the world for many years, learning all he could. Finally, he returned to Britain. But as the head of a force attempting to overthrow the Ministry.

The dark times that followed need not be recreated here for that is not the purpose of writing this book. The sole purpose for this book is to catalog what knowledge Grindelwald had uncovered during his travels.

The Ministry have uncovered many strange things when they investigated Grindelwald after his death at the hands of Albus Dumbledore. Strangest of the lot has to be the ten spells he had written. These spells are of varying degree and scope but each and every one of them is unlike any we have ever seen before and all of them are extremely powerful. Also each of these spells can be cast only once.

Each of the spells are written on gold parchments. On the parchments the instructions on how to cast that particular spell and the ingredients which are needed are written. I remember how we got permission from the Ministry to cast the least powerful of the spells to learn more about them. The "Spell of Time" was chosen. This spell was simply a time-reversal spell and it was decided that one of us would cast it and go back in time for five minutes.

The reason was to see what the effects of the spell would be. My colleague took the golden parchment, followed the instructions and cast the spell. We were observing him as he collapsed to the floor dead. We spent months researching the reason for his death. Finally in one of the notebooks of Grindelwald's we learned that only extremely powerful wizards can even attempt to cast the spells otherwise the caster suffers death.

Further research into this solved a long puzzling mystery as to why Grindelwald never used these spells he created. In order to cast one of these spells the caster needs to be extremely powerful. So much so that Grindelwald found himself not powerful enough to cast them.

It is reasoned that Grindelwald returned to England to usurp power from Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald sought to take Dumbledore's power by using a obscure branch of magic called "Arrogation" This would have killed Albus Dumbledore. After the Final confrontation between them Dumbledore revealed that he knew that in that battle only one of them would survive "I had to make a painful decision to end his life, otherwise he would killed me and used my energies for his own quest for power" said Dumbledore to the then Minister for Magic. Till date Marcus Grindelwald remains the only person killed by Albus Dumbledore.

As it stands now, only two people in this world are powerful enough to work and cast the spells. Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

"It goes on and on" said Hermione. "Turn back to contents" said Harry. Hermione did so. Harry scanned the contents where he saw two of the spells. One of them being "Filling the soulless" the other being "Creating Plains"

"These were the two spells that I saw Voldemort steal, open those pages" said Harry. Hermione opened turned the pages to "Filling the Soulless"

Filling the Soulless, The Spell of Nilfhelm: This spell is used to create Wraiths. After following the instructions on the parchment, the caster then folds the parchment and then places it in his/her mouth. After it is swallowed the spell starts to take effect. After this the caster only needs to say to a dead body "Arise" and the body is transformed into a Wraith.

In one of the documents that Grindelwald wrote, he seemed to be making the case that if a Dementor were to suck the soul out of a person and the Wraith-making process is carried out on that person, he/she will be turned to a Wraith and retain the appearance of the former human self. As far as we know, this has never been attempted.

The Wraiths history is interesting. The the early eleventh century a Dark Wizard tried to use vampires as a fighting force in his army. The trouble being that vampires aren't very conducive as soldiers and a revolt broke out. The Dark Wizard then studied Vampire physiology. His intent was to create a new race. A race to be more conducive as soldiers. He was successful.

Wraiths like their Vampire cousins, are corrupted forms of humans. They are primal and share the Vampire's excellent sight and hearing. And like Vampires, Wraiths can 'sire' others

Where these two differ is that Wraiths can tolerate the sun while Vampires cannot (Except in very rare cases which involve protective rings). The Vampire's will is based solely on its primal nature while Wraiths have no will. The Wraith's will is based solely upon the will of its Master. The Wraith also has a distinctive mark on their foreheads which is a mark related to their Master. The Master can order the marks to be hidden if he or she so wishes.

After reading a bit more Hermione turned the page to "Creating Plains"

Creating Plains, The Spell of Pandoras: While the other spells in Grindelwald's Writings are ancient forgotten pieces of magic. This spell is different in that it is part of a concept in Magical Thought that was conceived only recently. It has been debated endlessly whether other plains of existence are there. It is now generally accepted that such plains and dimensions exist in the billions. This spell claims to be able to create a whole new "Reality within a Reality"

We have no idea how this would actually work but Grindelwald wrote of such a plain feeding off on the power of an existing plain. He also wrote that the caster will have power on who can enter and who can not.

"These were the two spells that You-Know-Who managed to get?" asked Ron. "Yes, he also wanted a something called 'The Final Spell' " said Harry. Hermione checked it out "Here it is "The Spell of Alpha and Omega. AKA The Final Spell" said Hermione as she turned the pages.

Power, The Spell of Alpha and Omega: Of all the spells within this collection this one is the most wondrous. The caster needs a number of different ingredients prominent being "The Flesh of one with the power to cast this spell"

In other words if Lord Voldemort were to cast this spell he would need the the flesh of Albus Dumbledore.

The flesh needs to be placed in a cauldron with the other ingredients. With the final act being throwing the parchment into the cauldron. What happens next isn't clear but the parchment says "The glory of the sun shall fill thee and with it shall come pangs" We have debated endlessly over what this would mean exactly but since our bickering won't bring answers we chose to focus on the next line on the parchment

"And power shall be handed to thee, power over all things" and many of Grindelwald's notes spoke of "Power, like that of Gods. Power over the three dimensions"

This is both wonderful and terrible at the same time, while many of what actually might happen is not known, two thing are certain

The caster would become Immortal

The caster would become the most powerful entity in the universe

"So this is what Voldemort's after" said Harry. "Immortality and power, his two main goals" said Hermione. "We should get this book to Dumbledore" said Ron. "Yes, we have to" said Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore was on his desk flipping through the pages as Harry, Ron and Hermione stood before him. Dumbledore placed the book down on his desk, then looked at them with a smile "I already know all this" said Dumbledore. "What?" said Ron. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. I aided the Ministry with their investigations and was kept appraised" said Dumbledore. "Sir we have a few questions" said Harry.

"Which are?" asked Dumbledore. "Where are these Writings now?" asked Harry. "The Writings are with the Department of Mysteries. Each of them are kept separate and each have their own unique protections" said Dumbledore. "But Voldemort was still able to steal some of them" said Harry. "Yes, he did. I believe a spy of his broke the protections and gave them to Voldemort. These spells were used to create the Wraiths and to create another plain which is called 'Pandoras' where Voldemort has now based his army" said Dumbledore.

"He's got an army?" said Ron alarmed. "In the past few months he has" said Dumbledore. "What are we doing to stop him?" asked Ron. "As of right now, the Ministries of Magic all across the world, the ICW and the Order are working on ways to break into Pandoras and destroy it" said Dumbledore.

"But is that..." began Harry but stopped as Dumbledore raised his hand "We could continue this, of course. But I believe you have a prior appointment" said Dumbledore. "The DA meeting!" said Hermione. Dumbledore took out his watch "You are ten minutes late, hurry now" said Dumbledore. Harry made to grab the book but Dumbledore laid his hand on it "I wish to retain this book if you don't mind" said Dumbledore. "No, sir. Take it" said Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left for their DA meeting.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and as October arrived a new announcement had been placed all over the school. "New rules regarding Hogsmeade trips. Sixth years and above will now be able to visit Hogsmeade once every two month. The first such trip will be on the 16th of this month"

Harry was rereading the announcement in a corridor when he heard his name being called out. "Hi, Harry" said Suzy. "Hi, I'm been wanting to talk to you" said Harry. "About what?" said Suzy. "That tackle you made on Seamus in practice" said Harry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit so hard" said Suzy apprensivly. "No, no, that was perfect. All why I'm wondering is why didn't you try out for the team earlier? You're great" said Harry truthfully.

Suzy blushed "Well I knew that it would be hard to get in as a chaser with the three chasers we already had" said Suzy. "Well you still should have tried" said Harry. She shrugged "Yeah well. I came to because I want to join the DA" said Suzy. "That's great" said Harry. "I just thought that with my Newts coming up it will help me with the Defense tests" said Suzy.

"The next meeting is in thirty minutes. I'm going there now. Want to come along?" asked Harry. "Sure" said Suzy. As they walked towards the Room of Requirement Harry watched Suzy. She was just as tall as he was. She had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

They reached the the corridor and walked towards the door. "It's through this door" said Harry as he opened the door. The room was in complete darkness. "Oh no, not again" said Harry. "What?" asked Suzy.

The open door slammed shut. Harry and Suzy turned towards the door. "Okay" said Suzy uncertainly. A chandelier came to life filling the room with light. A room as large as most living rooms. "Far to easy" said a drawling bored voice. Harry turned around to Draco Malfoy who was sitting on a chair on the far side of the room with his two cronies next to him.

"Malfoy" said Harry. "Potter, Do you realize how easy it was to keep an eye on your meetings? To see that you usually arrive here early? For me to plot this little ambush" drawled Draco. "What do you want?" asked Harry. Malfoy leaned forward and with a curt tone said " 'I' want revenge. Revenge on you for putting my father in Azkaban" said Draco.

"Are you still on that? Your father's out in case you haven't heard" said Harry. "Doesn't change the fact that you put him there. Anyway I didn't want to talk too much so Crabbe, Goyle, Get him!" said Draco. Crabbe and Goyle lurched forward but stopped as Harry raised his wand in a flash pointing straight at them "Impedimenta!" cried Harry.

But nothing happened.

Draco still on his chair. "Oh I forgot. I know about this room, Potter. So I wished for a place with no magic" said Draco. Crabbe and Goyle resumed their attack on Harry but stopped as Suzy walked in front of him and blocked their way.

"Stop" she said softly. Crabbe and Goyle gaffed at her. She walked up to Goyle and kicked him in the abdomen sending him flying across the room. Crabbe looked at his comrade then back at Suzy who swiftly moved towards him, picked him off the ground and into the air, threw him right at Draco.

"Bloody hell!" cried Draco as he threw himself to the side as Crabbe came flying and broke the chair. With two of them lying on the floor moaning, Suzy directed her attention to Draco. She tried the same kick on Draco that she used on Goyle only Draco blocked it with his arm. Suzy tried ramming her fist into Draco's head, he ducked and counterattacked with a kick of his own that pushed her her backwards.

Harry moved forward to help Suzy but she spat venomously "Stay back!" "Oh my, feisty little thing are you?" said Draco tauntingly. "More than you know" said Suzy. Suzy attacked Draco with another kick that he dodged. He tried to hit her on the head but she ducked to the floor, swirled and hit Draco's legs with her own leg causing him to fall back hard on the floor, back first.

With Draco on the floor, Suzy launched herself on him. Tangling their legs together preventing him from escaping. She started laying blow after blow on Draco's face. At first he resisted but soon lay he lay there limp with Suzy continuing her blows.

Blood started coming from Draco's face but she still continued. Harry came to her and held her from behind trying to get her to stop. "Let me go!" protested Suzy. Harry gave a tremendous heave and pulled Suzy off of Draco.

Draco hunched up and buried his hands to his face. Harry still held on to Suzy to prevent her from continuing. Draco now got up from the floor with a bloody nose and mouth. "Well" coughed Draco at a vain attempt at his 'cool' voice. He looked at his cronies who were on the floor stunned at what had happened. "Get up!" said Draco. They got up and walked towards him. Draco looked at Harry and Suzy with extreme malice but he didn't say anything. He walked towards the door and left with Crabbe and Goyle at his side.

Harry let go of Suzy. She turned around looking worried. "Suzy" gasped Harry. "I know! I went too far! I'm sorry!" said Suzy. "Well I'm not. Draco got what he deserved" said Harry. "You think he'll be okay?" asked Suzy. "Unfortunately" replied Harry. However Harry saw the look of genuine concern on her face "Draco will be fine, he's not got any major injuries or anything" said Harry.

"Okay, okay" said Suzy as she tried to calm herself. Harry marveled at how delicate she was now while a minute ago she was like a ferocious wolf. Suzy saw Harry looking at her like that "What?" said she. "Your strong and I mean really!" said Harry in awe. Suzy blushed scarlet. "Well it's nothing really" said Suzy.

"How... how did you get this strong?" asked Harry. "To tell the truth only a few months back" said Suzy. "What happened?" asked Harry. Suzy shrugged "I took an interest in Martial Arts" said Suzy.

"Well the DA meeting is going to start soon" said Harry. "Here?" said Suzy questioningly. Harry replied "Oh no, not here. Lets go back outside and come in again"

* * *

The days passed by and the 15th arrived with all the sixth-years and above all planning their trip the next day. Harry was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He entered the Great Hall and headed for where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ron was eating while Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet.

"So what's new" asked Harry in greeting. Hermione spoke "Another worthless ceremony by the Ministry of Magic in honor for Lord whatever. Lockhart demands old nurse back and three unexplained murders in Hogsmeade over the last two weeks" said Hermione.

Harry sat down "Okay" said he. "You slept late, are you okay?" asked Hermione. "Well between Occlumency, meditation techniques and potions from Marsters, I am more relaxed lately" said Harry. "That's good" said Ron. "Hey, isn't that Podmore?" asked Hermione. They all turned and saw that it was indeed him walking towards them.

"Greetings" said he as he came to them. "Mr. Podmore, what are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Errands for the Ministry and Dumbledore. I just came from Hogsmeade, beautiful place. I understand that there is a school trip there tomorrow?" said Podmore.

"Yeah there is" said Ron. "Are you going, Potter?" asked Podmore. "Yeah, I guess" said Harry. "That's good, you all enjoy yourselves" said Podmore, he turned around and left. "What was that about?" asked Harry. "Well, Podmore has been nutty like that lately. Azkaban does that to you" said Ron.

Harry wondered about this then pushed it from his mind and concentrated on his breakfast.

* * *

Later in the day a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was called.

"Harry is going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. The Order needs to be alert" said Dumbledore. "Why should we disrupt the workings of the Order to accommodate one person" said Snape. "And what would you do?" asked Dumbledore. "My personal preference would be to keep Potter under lock and key" said Snape. "Severus" said Dumbledore. " ...for his own protection" finished Snape"

"Keep him inside Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes" said Snape. "That wouldn't be fair to him" said Dumbledore. "This is more important than that, we need not put him or us under added risk. Simply tell him that his permission slip is now null and void due to the guardian's demise. After all it is the rules" said Snape.

Dumbledore stood and drew himself up and with the tone of a king said "That is my school, I make the rules" There was burst of laughter in the room at this. "Yes you do, headmaster" said Snape. "Oh come on, Prof. Snape. You know we all value your dissenting opinions" said Tonks. "I'm touched" said Snape sarcastically.

"Jokes aside" said Lupin. I don't think we should bind Harry in any way. That would only be counter-productive" said Lupin. "Agreed" said Dumbledore. "Besides, even if we try to keep him in Hogwarts he will only sneak out through the secret passages" said Lupin. "Yes, I wonder how he knows of those passages" said Snape while pointedly looking at Lupin.

"This is settled then. Harry is free to go to Hogsmeade. However, I want all free Order members in Hogsmeade tomorrow and all busy members at a moment's notice.

* * *

In Pandoras a meeting of the Death Eaters was called by Voldemort.

"Harry Potter is going to be in Hogsmeade tomorrow. We will attack Hogsmeade" said Voldemort. There was a murmur of excitement in the room, after months of remaining quiet they were finally doing something.

Bellatrix spoke up "My Lord, let me lead this mission" she said. "No, Bella. We failed the last time due to Lucius Malfoy. I will not make the same mistake again. I shall lead this mission" said Voldemort. "Yes, My Lord" said Bellatrix.

Voldemort walked among his Death Eaters and said "My followers, tomorrow when Harry Potter walks out of the gates of Hogwarts. He will be vulnerable, we must strike then. And remember, our goal is to capture him alive. He is of no use to me dead"

* * *

Harry was in the line heading out to Hogsmeade. He was with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Suzy. They all left after promising to bring a ton of goodies for Neville who was still banned.

They got past inspection and were on the Hogwarts grounds heading for the gates. As they neared the exit Ginny asked "Where do we go from here?" Harry smiled "I don't know" he replied.

And with that, Harry walked out the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	12. Twilight 1

Chapter Twelve: Twilight (1)

Harry was by the gates of Hogwarts. He just left Hogwarts and was heading for Hogsmeade. As he was walking, he slowed down, his pace became slower and slower until he stopped completely. Harry stared around while wondering what was happening. As he tried to move again he saw something, a figure of some sort. A shape was moving toward him.

Harry could not explain it but fear started growing in him. As the figure came nearer and nearer his fear grew stronger. Harry could now see it was a woman and she quickened her pace. As she was getting closer Harry could see a mark of a green snake on her forehead. "Wraith!" thought Harry. Harry tried harder to move, to run but it was no use. He just stood there as the Wraith came closer to him.

The Wraith came right up to Harry and stopped. She looked Harry in the eyes "Potter" she said. She slammed her right fist into Harry's face. Harry staggered and fell on the ground. The Wraith quickly jumped on Harry overpowering him. She said something Harry couldn't hear, she then placed a finger on his scar. Horrible pain erupted in his scar, then his head, then his whole body. It as if he was being burnt alive, he was screaming, screaming as loud as he could.

Harry jumped up. The pain stopped, there was no Wraith, he wasn't even in Hogsmeade.

Harry was lying down on a bed. "It was just a dream, but where am I?" Harry got up from the bed and looked around. He was in a small room with two beds. Sunlight poured in from an open window. On a bedside table, there was a clock on the wall was showed the time as Seven o' clock. Beneath the clock was a mirror.

Harry came to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was older, much older. Confusion erupted in his mind. He heard noises. He looked around the room where he saw a door. He opened and went through it. The whole place seemed like a wooden cottage. He walked down a corridor and through a doorway into what appeared a kitchen.

There was a red-haired woman there, she appeared to be making breakfast. "Good morning, Harry" said the Woman. "Ginny?" said Harry puzzled. Ginny turned to him, she also seemed to have aged considerably. "I know this must be confusing but please sit down, I'll explain everything" said Ginny. "Ginny, what ... " "Harry, please" said Ginny. Harry sat down on a chair by the wooden table. Ginny returned to making breakfast. After awhile, she had placed it on the table and sat down as well.

Ginny sighed, then looked at Harry "Harry, what is the last thing you remember?" asked Ginny gently. Harry thought for a minute, trying hard to remember and then replied "We... we were at Hogsmeade"

_Flashback_

"So what next?" asked Ron. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had just left the Three Broomsticks. "Well, I got some fellow fifth-years to catch up on" said Ginny. "I've got to restock my school supplies" said Hermione. "I'm coming with you" said Ron. "Harry, are you coming?" asked Hermione.

"No, I'll just wander around here" said Harry. "Okay then, see you later" said Hermione. They left and Harry walked around the streets of Hogsmeade. As he walked by Honeydukes, Harry saw a man outside the store.

As Harry came near him the Man turned to Harry "Well, hello there. Just brought the place" said the long mustachioed man. "You did? What happened to the earlier owners?" asked Harry. "They left, said it wasn't safe here anymore. Let a great business opportunity slip by, they did. I'm Edgar Jones" said the Man. "Change anything?" asked Harry. "Nah, this place is operating on a profit. Best to leave at that" said Jones.

Harry and the Man entered the store. Jones went behind his counter while Harry walked around the store where he spotted Suzy at a corner. Harry went to her and saw that she was holding up a packet of "Human Blood" "Hi Suzy" said Harry. "Hi Harry" said Suzy smiling back. "Buy that often?" asked Harry indicating the packet in her hand. "Oh this, Don't worry. It isn't real blood" said Suzy. "How would you know? Maybe it is" said Harry playfully. "It could be but it isn't" said Suzy in a matching tone. "Really? Tasted human blood have you?" "Maybe I have" replied Suzy offhandedly. Harry leaned in right upto her face and said "In that case, Bite me"

Both of them laughed at this and after awhile "Seriously now, what are you doing here alone?" asked Suzy. "Just wandering" replied Harry. "Wanna shop?" asked Suzy. "Yeah" said Harry.

Harry and Suzy spent quite awhile in the store buying a lot of items. They went outside the store with a ton of packages when the blood packet fell from one of the packages. Harry picked it up and placed it inside his shirt while trying balance himself better.

"Do you normally buy out stores?" asked Suzy who was herself struggling with the paper bags. They walked not two steps when the bags broke and the purchases fell to the ground. Suzy smiled at this "Thousands of years of magical learning and we still haven't got the paper bag correct" said Suzy as they stared at the items on the ground.

"I'll get some more bags" said Harry, he returned to the store and got some new bags. Jones apologized when he handed Harry the new bags. As Harry turned to the door he saw Suzy bending to pick up some of the bottles, as she got to her feet she thrust her head backwards.

Harry felt as if somebody had just cast the Imperious curse on him. His mind went blank as Suzy's golden hair fell back on her slender shoulders. She looked radiant as the sun was shining on her hair and ... "Hey You!"

Harry snapped back to reality as the owner shouted again "You're blocking the doorway, get moving!" Harry left the store and returned to Suzy. Together, the two of them picked up everything from the ground. They started walking along the streets.

_Present _

"Do you remember what happened next?" asked Ginny as she sipped tea. Harry paused and looked around. They were sitting in old chairs placed by a equally old circular table. The roof was low and the windows were open filling the small kitchen with light.

"Harry, do you remember what happened next?" Ginny repeated. Harry looked back at her again and searched deep in his mind. "Suzy and I were ...

_Flashback_

Harry and Suzy were walking down the street from Honeydukes when they heard a lot of "Cracks!" they turned around and Voldemort stood about fifty feet away from them, with him were many of his Death Eaters and about fifty Wraiths.

From the Death Eaters sprang a ton of stunning spells right at them. Harry pushed Suzy to the ground and evaded them. While down Harry whispered urgently "Run inside Honeydukes" "Harry I" began Suzy. "Go!" said Harry.

Suzy got up and dashed to the store. One of the Death Eaters pointed at her "Avada ... " Voldemort stopped him "Leave her, she is of no consequence" said Voldemort. Voldemort now began walking toward Harry "Harry, surrender now and we can avoid needless bloodshed" said Voldemort. Harry was steadily backing away.

There came another round of "Cracks!" as members of the Order apparated in front of Harry blocking the path of Voldemort and his followers. Voldemort stared at Dumbledore who was leading the Order. "I thought I'll see you here" said Voldemort, he then raised his wand. There was an explosion of spells between the two sides, particularly between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Sturgis Podmore looked at Harry, pointed to an alleyway and shouted "Go on, Harry! Escape!"

Harry turned towards the alleyway. He entered it and emerged into a clearing which was deserted. Harry was just thinking about getting back to Ron and Hermione when out of nowhere a female voice shouted "Stupefy!" The spell slammed into Harry's heart knocking him backwards onto the ground. His wand rolled away. He lay there stunned as three Wraiths came to him. One of them who cast the spell said "The Dark Lord's plan has succeeded"

_Present_

Harry stopped recounting "It's getting a bit difficult to remember" said Harry. "We have met this problem before" said Ginny. "Before? What are you... where are we? What happened?" said Harry. "Harry please, I told you I would explain everything. Please trust me" said Ginny.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes as she said this, there was a weariness in them as well as sadness. Harry lowered his gaze, he was totally confused and didn't know if trusting was actually wise. Ginny continued "Maybe if I say something about that day, it will help you remember

_Flashback_

People were running away from the scene of the battle. Ron and Hermione heard the commotion and stopped one of them to ask what happened "You-Know-Who! Back there, near Honeydukes" said the Hogwarts student and he ran of.

"Hermione! Harry's over there!" said Ron. Both of them dashed to where the sounds were coming from

Ginny however was closer to the ongoing battle. She could hear the spells, the screams of people and the frantic running of people who couldn't apparate. She also stopped one of them and heard about Voldemort. She stood there as chaos surrounded her.

Some people chose to take shelter in the stores and houses, some of these could oversee what was happening in the battle. Spells of varying degree were flying everywhere as the Order and Voldemort's followers dueled.

_Present_

"I managed to find myself a spot where I could hide and still watch the battle. In no time Ron and Hermione found me. We stood there searching for you, wondering where you were " Harry was carefully listening to what Ginny was saying and when she stopped it was as if a jigsaw piece snapped into place in his mind. Sounds, pictures, memories came flooding back and Harry started recounting again

_Flashback_

The Wraiths came towards Harry. The one that cast the stunning spell came by Harry's side "You two go to the battle. I shall take Potter to Pandoras" said the Wraith. The other Wraiths disapparated and the remaining one raised her wand "Pando..." Harry's hand had sprung on the Wand and he twisted and broke it in two. The Wraith stared at Harry's face. Harry said "Hi" and he slammed her forcefully with his right fist. The Wraith fell backwards to the ground. Harry got up, placed his hand inside his shirt and withdrew a blown packet of blood which had been hit by the stunning spell.

"Suzy won't be happy" said Harry. The Wraith got to her feet, snarled and jumped forward. She swung her right hand at his face but Harry ducked and counter-attacked by kicking her abdomen. She staggered backward but regained balance and swung her left leg at Harry's face. Harry ducked but the Wraith quickly slammed her right fist at Harry's face.

Harry fell backwards to the ground as the Wraith came for another blow, she sent her right fist at Harry which he blocked but the Wraith quickly slammed her left fist into Harry's face knocking him down. Harry was feeling dazed and the Wraith certainly wasn't finished. She held Harry's legs and forcefully pulled him of the ground and threw him hard at the nearby wall.

Harry slammed into it back-first. He fell to the ground bleeding and nearly unconscious. The Wraith now walked towards him. She held and pushed him upright. "If only my master didn't want you alive" she said with extreme malice. Harry could see it in her eyes, she longed to kill him.

She slowly raised a finger "But he said nothing about this" said she. The Wraith placed her finger on Harry's scar. Harry screamed. Horrible pain erupted in his scar, then his head, then his whole body. It as if he was being burnt alive, he was screaming, screaming as loud as he could.

_Present_

Harry tried but he couldn't continue "That's it, that's all I remember" said Harry. There was an uneasy quiet following this. Harry looked up at Ginny again "Ginny, what's going on? What happened?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked straight into Harry's eyes. Harry could now see even more weariness in her eyes and more sadness. "Harry" she said gently. "That was over sixteen years ago"

"W.. what?" said Harry.

"Sixteen years ago" repeated Ginny. "I don't understand" said Harry. "When the Wraith placed that finger on you head, something happened to Voldemort as well"

_Flashback_

Voldemort clutched his head while his knees hit the ground. Voldemort was screaming in intense pain. Dumbledore stood a little way before him and the Order were fighting his followers all around them.

Somewhere above, from one of the buildings a man shouted out loud. "Now Dumbledore! Now! KILL HIM!" screamed the Man.

Dumbledore simply stood there and observed Voldemort. Voldemort, pain nearly blinding him managed with a supreme effort to apparate. His followers soon apparated as well.

Higher up on a hill in a broken down house were Ron, Hermione and Ginny. From here they saw what happened at the battle. "Why didn't Dumbledore kill him" asked Ron. "Doesn't matter right now, where's Harry?" asked Hermione. "Don't know, I didn't see him" said Ginny.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore apparated in the clearing where Harry and the Wraith were. The Wraith still had her finger on Harry's scar as she saw Dumbledore appear. The Wraith apparated away. Harry fainted.

_Present _

"Dumbledore brought you back to Hogwarts and placed you in the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey managed to heal your physical wounds but while conducting some tests on you she found a problem" said Ginny.

"What kind of problem?" asked Harry. Ginny took out her wand and tapped it twice on the table, from it came a greenish gas and hovered over the table. It turned itself into a shape of a brain. "This is Sub-Structural recording of your brain taken on that day of the attack by Madam Pomfrey" said Ginny as she used the wand on the 3D image to bring out a specific point. Ginny stopped and pointed to a region which Harry saw were covered with white dots.

"This is a region of your brain which deals with memories and these dots as far as we could surmise came from the Wraith. These dots are parasites but of a special kind and make-up which we haven't seen before, these parasites are interfering with your long-term memory process" said Ginny.

"What does this mean?" asked Harry. "This means that you can remember everything that occurred up until the point when the Wraith attacked you but everything after that fades within hours" said Ginny. "Fades, meaning I don't remember" said Harry. Ginny nodded.

"And this has been going on for sixteen years?" asked Harry. Ginny Nodded. "is there no cure?" asked Harry. "After you were affected, top Healers from across the globe came together to study you and to find a cure. A month later they came up with some preliminary findings which said that there was no cure other than a nuclear explosion which would vaporise them" said Ginny.

"No cure. But, what about the war?" asked Harry. Ginny was quiet. "Ginny! What happened?" asked Harry concernedly "The day after the attack, there was a hue and cry by the media about why Dumbledore didn't kill Voldemort. Many questioned why Dumbledore's actions and many stated that Dumbledore was afraid. Even the Order members were confused and doubted.

So after a few weeks in light of what happened to you, Dumbledore told the Order and us of the prophecy" said Ginny. "He did, did he" said Harry. "And Ron and Hermione told me of Grindelwald's Writings" "So what happened then?" asked Harry.

"Two months after the Hogsmeade attack, Voldemort attacked again. But this time he succeeded and captured you" said Ginny. "Captured me?" said Harry. "Yes, Dumbledore went to rescue you but Voldemort laid a trap. We don't know exactly what happened but we guessed that Voldemort captured Dumbledore as Dumbledore sent you back to us with his Order feather. Then Voldemort cast the Spell of Alpha of Omega" said Ginny.

"He what?" said Harry in shock. Ginny remained quiet. Harry couldn't believe it "Dumbledore?" asked Harry not wanting to hear the answer. Ginny replied "Dead" Harry's insides turned, a horrible feeling of anguish hit him as Ginny continued.

"Dumbledore died in the aftermath of the spell as Voldemort grew intensely powerful, as he became immortal. Everything happened so fast, in a matter of days his Wraiths were attacking all Muggle institutions in the world. All Muggle governments fell while in the face of a threat by Voldemort all Magical governments handed over their power to Voldemort. Voldemort took their power and created a new World Government with its capital in Rome. This Government created numerous concentration camps across the world, their purpose was to create Wraiths. The new World Army soldiers consisting mainly of Wraiths were given the task of bringing in Muggles to these camps, billions died. At last count which was five years ago there were only about five thousand of us and six thousand Muggles. Half-Bloods and Mudbloods were not tolerated under the new regime" said Ginny. "Hermione" said Harry. "She was captured soon, she died as well" said Ginny.

"Hermione" said Harry as he buried his face in his hands. "There is a story to her death, an honorable one but I don't think you want to hear it" said Ginny. "What about Ron?" asked Harry. "Ron is alive" said Ginny.

"Where.. Where is he?" asked Harry. "After the War, when Voldemort started his new regime. The Magical community that opposed him joined hands with what Muggles were left and created a resistance movement. We hid, retreated to the shadows and started attacking whatever we could. All of us joined including Ron. The movement however quickly turned from resisting to survival as Voldemort's forces decimated us.

This shadow war continued for until six years ago. When it stopped" said Ginny. "Stopped? Why?" asked Harry. "We have no idea. Voldemort is still in Rome while his Army is everywhere, they're just not attacking anymore" said Ginny. "Why would they stop? Why wouldn't they want to finish us?" asked Harry. "We think that maybe Voldemort no longer views us as a threat or maybe he's just waiting for one opportunity to strike that would kill us all in one blow" said Ginny.

Harry wondered about this then asked "But what about Ron?" asked Harry. "After the Shadow War ended a lot of our people were dying with the lack of food and water. The pure-bloods who support Voldemort are marked either on their hands or their heads. The traders in the world all of who are non-human were instructed to trade only with humans with the mark. Those without the mark are killed or taken to the concentration camps.

Ron saw what was happening and had to do something. He teamed up with a Muggle called Mark Evans. Mark Evans had claimed that he had managed to invent a small prototype to a much larger machine that would be able to create food and water from waste. But in order to create the large machine he needed parts and power.

Together they managed to get all the parts needed, they also needed power so they used nuclear technology" said Ginny. "Why nuclear?" asked Harry. "The materials were easy to find, and Ron wanted to create it in such a way that both Magic and Muggle peoples would be able to work the facility" said Ginny. "Did it work?" asked Harry. "It did. Ron and Mark set up their facility a little away from here. They have been providing food to us refugees for the past five years" said Ginny.

"Here? Where are we?" asked Harry. "Peru, we came here during the Shadow wars. This house was hidden. I am it's secret keeper" said Ginny. Harry sat there staring at the table. "Dumbledore, Hermione and so many others, all dead. In a blink of an eye. Voldemort is now immortal and he rules the world. Is there anything we can do? Anything?" asked Harry earnestly. Ginny shook her head sadly "The only thing we can do is cling to our lives for as long as we can. Other than that, everything else is out of our hands" said Ginny.

"What about the resistance?" asked Harry refusing to admit defeat. "At the start of the shadow wars, we attacked anything we could of the new regime, by the end of it Voldemort's forces were killing us everywhere we were, until the attacks stopped. After that, what remained of the resistance fragmented to several designated safe spots hidden across the world. The resistance is finished Harry. It now survives in name only" said Ginny.

Harry got up from his chair and walked around the kitchen, he was horribly uncomfortable "There must be something we can do!" said Harry. Ginny got up and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder "It's over, Harry. Voldemort won and there nothing we can do to change it. However, we can change other things" said Ginny.

Harry looked at her "What?" Ginny repeated "Your mental condition"

_

* * *

Twenty minutes later_

A woman in plain clothes apparates to the front door, she knocks and Ginny opens. After awhile both of them enter the living room where Harry is sitting on an old couch. Harry recognized the woman

"Fleur?" said Harry disbelievingly. "In the flesh" replied Fleur. "What happened to your accent?" asked Harry. "Bill was a great teacher" said Fleur in an offhand manner. "What're you doing here?" asked Harry. Fleur looked at Ginny. "I thought it best if you explained" said Ginny to Fleur. Fleur looked at Harry and started speaking. "When you first became infected I came to visit you, I became fascinated with your condition and I took a great interest in Healing. I made a decision then, to become a healer. As did Ginny" said Fleur.

"You're a Healer?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny replied "During the Shadow wars we needed Healers, I and many others like Fleur joined"

"I did join the Healers but I didn't want to be a simple nurse that treated the wounded. I wanted to do bigger things so I started researching your case. I was determined to find a cure" said Fleur.

"And did you" asked Harry. Fleur sat down with a smile on her face. "When I first researched your case I was told by the few remaining experts that the means to cure you either Magical or Muggle did not exist and they were right. It took 15 years but I believe I have found a way to cure you" said Fleur.

"How?" asked Harry. "My tests and simulations have predicted that A highly focused particle beam will be enough to destroy the parasites in your brain. However such a beam will require tremendous amounts of power. Power which can only be provided by a nuclear reactor" said Fleur. Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny said "We're going to see Ron"

_To be Continued _

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	13. Twilight 2

Chapter Thirteen: Twilight (2)

_Five minutes later_

"How do we get to Ron?" asked Harry. "Ginny and I can apparate" said Fleur. "I can't, are we using Floo powder or Portkeys?" asked Harry. "The international Floo and Portkey networks were destroyed in the war" said Ginny. "So what do I do" asked Harry.

Ginny walked towards a cupboard. From it she withdrew an old Phoenix feather. She brought this to Harry. "When you were captured and Dumbledore went to rescue you, you returned to us unconscious with this feather in your hand. Harry held the feather in his hand and looked at it. "Dumbledore's Order feather" said Harry. Fleur was watching this when she said "We really need to get going"

"What about my Wand?" asked Harry. "Once long before, when you heard of what happened you couldn't control yourself. You became violent. I had to take your Wand away" said Ginny. "I became violent?" said Harry. "It was only the one time" said Ginny.

Harry was a bit startled to hear this but brushed it aside "So how do I get this thing to work" asked Harry indicating the feather. "The name of the facility is Enterprise. Simply concentrate hard on this" said Ginny. "Thats it?" said Harry. Ginny nodded. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard, after a few seconds he vanished.

* * *

Harry found himself in a dense forest. He looked around as he wondered if something went wrong. He saw a river nearby, the trees were as tall as the ones back in the forbidden forest. There were multiple slabs of rock on the ground ahead of him.

Harry heard two "Cracks" he turned in that direction and saw Ginny and Fleur. "You made it" said Fleur. "Where is the facility" asked Harry. "You don't think it would be in plain sight do you? It's well hidden" said Fleur.

Fleur walked on a particularly large rock slab and motioned for them to follow her. Harry and Ginny stepped on it as well. "Steady now" warned Fleur.

The rock slab started descending, it continued on for a long time when it hit the ground in a enclosed space, the only light coming was from the opening above. Fleur walked off to the ground, Harry and Ginny followed. The rock slab started ascending until it covered the top shrouding them all in total darkness.

Fleur started speaking "Fleur Delacour, Medical Officer"

The wall in front of them separated and slid away to the sides. Out came two people who were attired in military uniforms. Fleur nodded to them and went pass them into the newly opened passageway. Harry looked back at the two men and turned to Fleur. "Medical officer?" asked Harry. "A lot has happened in the past sixteen years, Harry" said Fleur as the emerged from the passageway into a futuristic navel style corridor. Over here was a older but familiar face

"Hi Harry, long time no see" said a beaming Ron. "Ron" said Harry. Ron came forwards and hugged Harry then Ginny. Harry felt strange as Ron hugged him. Obviously Ron hadn't seen Harry for a long time. But for Harry it felt just like a few hours.

"I have to go to Engineering to prepare for Harry's treatment" said Fleur. Ron nodded to her as he let go of Ginny. "Ginny, I'd like to be alone with Harry for awhile" said Ron. Ginny looked at Harry for a moment then nodded "I'll be with Fleur" said Ginny as she walked off with Fleur.

"Come with me" said Ron.

"Why the name 'Enterprise' anyway?" asked Harry. "Oh, Everything around you is based on an old TV show that Mark Evans my First Officer used to see" replied Ron.

* * *

"The treatment will be done in Engineering, that's where the Nuclear reactor is situated and that's where we're headed" Fleur said to Ginny as they were walking through the corridors. After awhile they entered the place.

Engineering was a huge room with a fifty foot high ceiling. In the center of the room was the reactor, as big as the room. Surrounding the reactor were large metal pillars which were made to allow the engineers to work on several areas of the reactor. There were three levels of these pillars marked as top, middle and bottom.

Fleur started speaking to a person on the top level "Hey Mike! We need to bring Project 64 online" Mike stopped his work and looked down "Be right with you" said Mike, He walked to the side and started climbing down on the ladder. He got down and came to Ginny and Fleur. "Project 64? That's Harry Potter's treatment isn't it?" asked Mike. "Yes" said Fleur. Fleur then did the introductions "Ginny this is Mike Okuda, our Engineer. Mike this is Ginny Weasley" said Fleur.

Mike shook hands with Ginny. "How long will it take for the preparations" asked Ginny. "A half hour, we've been working on it since dawn" replied Mike.

* * *

Harry and Ron entered what appeared to be a lift. It started moving, after while it came to a stop and the door slid open revealing a large circular room with a large Viewscreen at the other end. There were consoles at the far ends of the place with several people working on them. At the center of the room. A person was sitting on a chair facing the Viewscreen. As Ron and Harry walked in the person turned around and came to them.

"Any problems?" Ron asked him. "No Captain, it looks like the party wasn't followed" replied the Man. "Good. Harry I'd like you to meet Mark Evans My First Officer. Mark, Harry Potter" said Ron.

Harry and Mark shook hands.

Ron then lead Harry to the side of the room where there was a door. Harry and Ron went through this and then the door slid shut.

"Captain?" said Harry. "During the Shadow Wars. The resistance had ranks. I was a captain" said Ron. "Really? Well then Congratulations!" said Harry extending a hand. Ron shook hands with Harry "It doesn't mean anything. The resistance is dead" said Ron.

Harry looked around, He was in a smaller room with couches built into the walls. There was a table at one side with a monitor showing some statistics. "Have a seat" said Ron. Harry sat down. "So how are you?" asked Ron. Harry looked back at Ron with a blank expression on his face "I don't know. It's like a whole new world" said Harry.

"It's the same rotten one for us" said Ron as he sat down as well. "I... I fell like I let everybody down" said Harry. "That's nonsense" said Ron. "Is it?" said Harry wonderingly. "Dumbledore had faith in me, that I would stop Voldemort. But look what happened" said Harry.

"This wasn't your fault. In your condition, you couldn't have done a thing to stop Voldemort" said Ron.

_

* * *

Engineering_

"Increase power by 3 percent" said Fleur as she was working on a console. "All right, done" said Mike. Fleur stepped back from the console, after a few seconds sparks came flying out from it "Shut it down" ordered Fleur. Mike did so and came by Fleur side.

"We're improving! It took two seconds longer for it to short-circuit" said Mike. "You told me you'd get the power to flow correctly by now!" said Fleur angrily. "That was only an estimate!" replied Mike. "Is something wrong?" asked Ginny. "It wouldn't be if we had a more capable engineer" said Fleur. "Hey! The ONLY thing you could do with a reactor is blow it up!" Fleur opened her mouth to respond but

"How soon can you get this fixed" asked Ginny interrupting. "In about an hour, give or take" said Mike. "I'll go inform the captain" said Ginny.

_

* * *

Captain's Ready Room_

"How did you manage to do all this?" asked Harry. "It took a long time. We tried to set such a place up during the Shadow wars but with Voldemort's forces attacking anywhere and everywhere it was deemed impossible. After the Shadow wars the only magical form of transportation was Apparition. Some of us knew higher forms of Apparition and could apparate other things with them, It was only through this that we managed to get all the parts and personnel needed in one place. We then created this facility" said Ron.

"How many people are here?" asked Harry. "Eighty-Two. Only Fleur and me are magical" said Ron. "That's it?" asked Harry. "Yeah, none of the remaining magical people wanted to join something which could be a target of Voldemort. The Muggles however were more desperate. That is one of the reasons that this facility was made in such a way that Muggles could run it alone" said Ron.

"Why did Fleur join?" asked Harry. "She was obsessed with finding a cure for you. This facility was one such place where she could experiment with both Magical and Muggle remedies" said Ron.

The door opened and Ginny entered escorted by a security person. "Fleur and your Engineer say that the operation will be ready in an hour" said Ginny. "Mike told me that a delay might occur. Very well, I have reserved quarters for both of you. Security will escort you" said Ron.

The guard then took Harry and Ginny to their respective quarters which was right next to each other. He then took stood guard at the side of Harry's door. Harry came to him and asked "What kind of gun is that?" asked Harry. The guard brought the gun upwards and said "Standard issue for security. Made using wands" said the Guard.

"Wands?" said Harry. "They were adapted in a way that Muggles could use them" said the Guard, he then pointed to a region of the gun. "Standard 'Stun' and 'Kill' options" said the Guard. Harry looked at the gun then thanked the guard and returned to Ginny. "Do you need anything?" asked Ginny.

"I don't think so" said Harry.

Both of them entered their respective quarters.

_

* * *

Captain's ready room._

Ron was sitting down when there was a beep at the door. "Come in" said Ron. Mark Evans entered "Sir we're getting some strange readings on sensors" said Mark.

_Main Command_

"What kind of readings?" Ron asked Mark as they worked on a console. "It's strange. Everything looks fine but for a few seconds strange blips come up. I can't understand it" said Mark. "It might be a fault in the Sensor array. Run a level 6 diagnostic. Report the findings to me" said Ron.

"Aye sir" said Mark.

_

* * *

Harry's quarters, one hour later_

Harry was sitting on his bed thinking when Ginny entered the room. "Fleur says that they have made progress and that we can start the operation soon" said Ginny. "Harry nodded. Ginny sat down on a chair. "What's wrong?" asked Ginny. "It was a little disturbing to see Ron. He's changed" said Harry. "We all have" said Ginny.

"That's true" said Harry. Harry looked right into Ginny's eyes "It couldn't have been easy, telling me what happened over and over" said Harry. "I didn't always tell it in detail" said Ginny. Harry smiled and reached out and touched Ginny's hand. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes as he started to speak "Ginny, if this works. If we get through this I..." Harry was interrupted by a beep from the intercom.

Harry and Ginny still looked at each other as it beeped again. Harry withdrew his hand. Ginny got up and went to the intercom. "Ginny Weasley here" said Ginny. "It's Fleur. We're ready to begin the operation" said Fleur.

_

* * *

Engineering_

There was a lot of hustle and bustle by the Engineering team as Mike Okuda kept them very busy. Fleur wanted nothing to go wrong with the operation. Harry and Ginny entered the large room. "All right people! Let's get this show on the road!" shouted Mike to his team.

Fleur motioned Harry and Ginny to come to her. As they did so Harry saw a medical bed with a metallic arm situated over one end. "This arm is connected to the reactor. It will generate enormous amounts of focused energy" said Fleur. "Will this harm Harry?" asked Ginny. "Not at all. Only our resilient parasites" said Fleur.

_Ten minutes later_

Harry is lying on the bed with his head under the metallic arm. Fleur, Ginny and Mark were studying the earlier scans of Harry's brain. "We'll first remove this cluster of parasites here" said Fleur indicating about twenty percent of the parasites. "Why not remove all of them at once?" asked Harry. "This procedure has never been attempted before. We must proceed cautiously" said Fleur.

"Fine, are we ready?" asked Mike. "Yes. Stations everyone" said Fleur. Mark and his engineering team took their positions as Fleur walked beside Harry. Ginny stood on the side watching everything.

"Fleur to Main Command" said Fleur.

In the Main command. Ron watched what was going on in Engineering while sitting in the captain's chair. "Main Command" replied Ron. "Permission to engage Project 64" said Fleur. "Granted. All stations, Condition Yellow" ordered Ron.

"Condition Yellow. Stand down food production" Ordered Mark Evans. "Your in the clear, Fleur. Proceed" said Ron.

Fleur motioned to Mark who pulled a lever. A blue beam erupted from the metallic arm into Harry's forehead. "This will take a few minutes" said Fleur.

_Main Command_

A beep from Mark Evans station. "What is it" asked Ron. "Its that blip again" said a frustrated Mark. Ron walked over to Mark's station. "You told that there wasn't anything wrong with our sensors" said Ron. "There isn't, Sir. I checked" said Mark. "Where is this blip?" asked Ron. "Somewhere above the facility, Sir." said Mark.

"Put it on the Viewscreen" said Ron.

The forest above the facility is shown on the Viewscreen. "Everything looks normal" said Mark. Ron moved towards the Viewscreen as his bridge officers looked on. "Not quite" said Ron. "Sir?" said Mark. "Modify the scanners. Look for low levels of body heat" said Ron. "Aye sir" said Mark. After a few seconds Mark cried out "There are two lifesigns out there. Both of them appear to be cloaked" said Mark. "Invisibility Cloaks. What species?" asked Ron.

"Goblins" said Mark. "Send a security team. Get them in here" ordered Ron.

_

* * *

Engineering_

"That's it. Shut it down" said Fleur. The blue beam dissipated. Harry got up from the bed a bit shaken. "Get him to Medical bay" said Fleur.

_Entrance Corridor_

Ron and Mark stood at the entrance as he security team of six came back and brought with them the two Goblins. The Goblins fell to their feet before Ron and Mark. "We have escaped the Dark Lord! We need assistance! He is too terrible. Help us!" cried the Goblins.

"Take them to the holding cells. We'll interrogate them there" ordered Ron. The Security men followed the orders.

_Medical bay_

Fleur is working on a console as Harry is sleeping on one of the beds. Ginny is by Harry's side. "Just as I predicted!" exclaimed Fleur. Ginny came towards her. "It worked?" asked Ginny uncertainly. Fleur brought up the section of Harry's brain on her computer console. "There isn't a trace of the parasites I targeted" beamed Fleur.

"That's great" said Ginny in an unexcited tone. "Great? It's perfect! Once I complete the procedure Harry will no longer suffer from any mental problems" said Fleur. Ginny went back to Harry's side. "Is something bothering you?" asked Fleur.

Ginny sat down "It's nothing" said Ginny. "It's going to be different isn't it?" asked Fleur. "Yes it will" said Ginny. "I can't imagine what it was like. All those years with him yet he remembers nothing. And now after so long he will cured. What will you do?" asked Fleur. The same thought was going through her mind. "Earlier, Harry hinted at something for us. I just don't know what he meant" said Ginny. "I would think it's rather obvious" said Fleur.

Ginny stared at Fleur. "Well, you and Harry have been together for such a long time that obviously it has created a special bond between you two" said Fleur. "I hardly think he would want to get romantically involved so soon after his treatment" said Ginny.

"Maybe you're right" said Fleur. At that moment Harry woke up "Did it work?" asked Harry. Fleur walked towards him "It was a complete success. The parasites I targeted have vanished" declared Fleur. "So are you going to complete the operation?" asked Harry. "Not right now. First I'll check your vital signs and such to see of you're completely fit" said Fleur and she started at once. Ginny walked over to the computer console and looked at the latest scan of Harry's brain. She then opened an earlier scan "What!" thought Ginny. Ginny then opened up even earlier scans and saw the same thing. "This can't be true!" thought Ginny.

"Fleur!" called Ginny. "What?" asked Fleur. "Is this the scan that Madam Pomfrey took of Harry after he was first infected?" asked Ginny. Fleur came by the side of Ginny. "Yes it is but What the?" said Fleur in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

Fleur and Ginny turned and stared at him.

_

* * *

Holding Cells_

The two Goblins were were in one cell as Ron stood before them. "Kind sir. We are refugees, fleeing from the tyranny of the Dark Lord's reign. We are no threat to you" pleaded the Goblins. "If you're 'fleeing' could you tell me want you were doing on my facility looking suspiciously like spies?" asked Ron. "Spies? We are no spies" said one of the Goblins.

Ron stared at them then moved away towards one of the guards. "They're insist that they're refugees" Ron said to the Guard. "Sir, that's a lie. You know how Goblins are like" said the Guard. "I know. They love money and gold. The only ones in this world who has that are the followers of Voldemort" said Ron. "So what do you think of these two?" asked the Guard. "When Voldemort came to power, he gave the magical species what they didn't have under the previous system, power! The Goblins were benefited greatly under his rule, why would these two run away from all that? Plus, they show up on the one day that Harry Potter comes here?" said Ron.

"You think they're spies?" said the Guard. "I don't know. And on the times we have fallen in, not knowing is not an option" said Ron. "So what do we do?" asked the Guard. Ron looked back at the Goblins. Ron then walked towards the cell. "I'm going ask you guys one question. Are you spies working for Voldemort?" asked Ron. "No sir, we said we were not" replied one of the Goblins.

"Why don't I believe you?" said Ron. He then motioned to his security men who took the Goblins out of their cell. "What are doing?" asked the Goblins. "Going on a little trip" replied Ron.

Ron held on to one of the Goblins and forcibly pulled him all the way to a corridor outside of Engineering while security followed with the other Goblin. Here was a small chamber which Ron threw the Goblin in. Ron then pressed a button on the side which made a door slide into place locking the chamber. On the door was a glass pane which allowed Ron to see the Goblin inside.

Ron pressed a button on the intercom to talk to the Goblin. "Do you know where you are?" asked Ron. "No" replied the Goblin. "You're in a chamber which we use to test chemicals" said Ron. "Chemicals?" said the Goblin uncertainly. "Yes. Mostly harmless but unless you tell me the truth about why you're here I'll fill the chamber with gas that will kill you in sixty seconds" threatened Ron.

A look of pure panic came upon the Goblin's face. "Sir, We have told you the truth. We are not spies. We are simply fleeing from the tyranny of the Dark Lord's reign" said the Goblin. "Under Voldemort you Goblins have extreme powers and luxuries at your disposal. I hardly think you'll run away from that" said Ron.

"We saw the cruelty of the Dark Lord we wanted to escape!" cried the Goblin. "Yeah? Well escape from this" said Ron savagely. Ron pressed a button on a panel by the chamber. Inside the chamber yellowish gas came out of the dispensers.

"No! We are not spies!" cried the Goblin desperately. "Tell me the truth" said Ron. "I am telling the truth!" cried the Goblin.

The Goblin now tried breaking the glass. Many seconds went by but his effort was in vain. He now lay against the glass pleading desperately in between horrible coughs. "Please... let me ...go" pleaded the Goblin. "Right about now the poison will be attacking your vital organs. Making your heart work much much faster" said Ron. The Goblin clutched his heart "And in about ten seconds your heart will burst" said Ron.

The Goblin sat down while coughing and clutching his heart. "Tell me what you were doing here" said Ron.

The Goblin collapsed to the floor. He was dead.

Ron stared through the window then pressed the button on the side which opened the chamber door. Ron then looked at the second Goblin. "Do you want to be thrown in there as well?" said Ron. The Goblin was to frightened to say anything. Ron grabbed him to throw him in as well but resisted fiercely. Ron manged to throw him in but the Goblin was on his feet in seconds and tried to get out of the chamber but Ron punched him in the face which made the Goblin fall to the ground.

Ron then shut the door and opened the gas vents. The Goblin stared around in disbelief at his situation. "Tell me what you were doing and I'll stop" said Ron. The Goblin stared at the gas coming out of the vents and looked at Ron. "I'll tell! I'll tell!" cried the Goblin.

Ron opened the door and the Goblin scrambled out coughing. "Now who are you really?" asked Ron. The Goblin collapsed to the floor and after awhile his breathing returned to normal.

Ron lowered his legs to watch the goblin in the eye. The Goblin started speaking "I am a spy for the Dark Lord's army. We were given the task to oversee your Medical Officer" said the Goblin. "Fleur?" said Ron. "We were told that if we were to see her leave, be on the lookout for Harry Potter" said the Goblin. "Voldemort knows about this facility?" said Ron alarmed. "Did you think you would be able to hide from the Dark Lord? He hatched this plan during the Shadow Wars when he heard of your attempts to create this facility.

He ended the war and allowed you to create this facility. He knew that Delacour would continue her research here and that one day would find a cure. He knew that Harry Potter would then come here and when he did, The Dark Lord would finally he would be able to kill Harry Potter" said the Goblin.

"Does Voldemort know that Harry Potter is here?" asked Ron. "Yes, We contacted our superiors just before you managed to capture us" said the Goblin.

Ron shakily stood up. The Goblin continued "It will only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord comes here" said the Goblin. Ron looked at one of the security guards "Take him back to the holding cells" ordered Ron. The Goblin was taken away. Ron then went for the intercom "Captain to Main Command" said Ron. "Main Command, Captain" came the voice of Mark Evans. Ron spoke "Go to Condition Red. Evacuation scenario" said Ron. "Sir?" said Mark. "We are going to be attacked soon" said Ron.

_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Medical Bay_

Ron entered the room and spoke to Ginny and Fleur. "What's going on here?" asked Ron. "Your engineers are refusing to continue Harry's treatment" said Fleur. "Those were my orders. Listen, I'll do anything to help Harry but right now we're expecting a attack from Voldemort. Everybody has to leave the facility" said Ron. "This is why we need to complete Harry's treatment! It's the only way to stop Voldemort!" exclaimed Fleur.

"What?" said Ron. Ginny took him by the hand and lead him to the computer monitor. "This is the scan taken of Harry's brain just now. The parasites we targeted have vanished. But they've also vanished in this scan" said Ginny as she brought up another scan on the monitor.

"Ginny..." began Ron. "This scan was taken before the operation" said Ginny. "Those parasites are gone in every scan taken on Harry right upto when Madam Pomfrey took the first scan on Harry after the attack in Hogsmeade" said Fleur.

"How is that possible? You removed those parasites today" said Ron. "Exactly! We have no explanation how but these parasites apparently exist outside of normal time. Destroy these parasites now and you destroy them in the past" said Fleur.

"History will be changed, it will be as if Harry never had the parasites or the mental ailment. The outcome of the war could be entirely different" said Ginny. "Please let us use the reactor. I'm certain I could complete the operation in a half hour" said Fleur.

"I'm sorry. But we are about to be attacked. All of you need to leave" said Ron. "If Voldemort is on his way. There is little you can do to save everyone on this facility" said Ginny. "We can't lay down and make it easier for him. Look, at the bottom of this facility are several underground escape routes. The Muggles over here will use them to escape in different directions. While Security and some senior officers will remain here to fight Voldemort's forces. Enabling the Muggles to escape. You three get to the main entrance, get up to the surface and apparate out of here" said Ron.

"Ron" said Harry who was lying on the bed all this while. Ron looked at him. "Ron. If we remove these parasites. It will be as if Voldemort never won. Every horrible thing that has happened over these sixteen years will be erased. Ron, Hermione will be alive again" said Harry.

"Harry, They are after you. I don't want what happened to Hermione to happen to you. Get out of here while you still can" said Ron. "I'm not leaving you" said Harry.

At that moment a voice came over the intercom. "Captain, report to Main Command" "I need to go" said Ron. Ron walked to the door leading to the corridor, turned around for one last look at Harry and Ginny, then left.

_

* * *

Main Command_

"How is the evacuation going?" asked Ron who just entered the Main Command. Main Command was now only staffed by six people, everybody else was evacuating. "Almost everybody is in the underground ground escape routes, except for Security and the three in Medical Bay. Sir, won't they be leaving?" asked Mark Evans.

"I hope so" replied Ron. "Should I send Security and force them to leave?" asked Mark. "We can't force them to do anything. Concentrate on the evacuation" said Ron.

_Medical Bay _

"So this is it? Voldemort's on his way?" asked Harry. "It appears so" said Ginny. Fleur was at the computer console doing something. "Will they be able to apparate inside here?" asked Harry. "No, You can't apparate or disapparate from this facility" said Fleur.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Fleur. "Trying to... got it!" said Fleur. On the computer screen came up what appeared to be live footage of the Main Command. "We'll be able to see what's going on" said Fleur.

Harry looked at the screen for a moment. "Harry" said Ginny. Harry turned to her. "You'll need this" said Ginny who handed him his old wand. "My wand" said Harry as he held it in his fingers.

_Main Command _

"Sir! A number of Wraiths have apparated on the surface" said Mark. "What're they doing?" asked Ron sharply. "They... they're drilling into the ground" said Mark. "Viewscreen" ordered Ron. On the Viewscreen they could see the Wraiths breaking into the ground.

"They're going to try to enter this facility from the top. Make sure your men are ready" said Ron. "Aye Sir" replied Mark.

_Corridor_

The ceiling is blown apart and through it jumped down about eight Wraiths all with Wands at the ready. The second all them them hit ground however, they came under attack. At the ends of the corridor were Security who started firing at the new-comers with they're guns.

The guns were giving out green Avada Kedavra like beams that on impact killed the Wraiths. The Wraiths fought back but they were outnumbered and soon everyone of them were killed.

_Main Command_

"All the Wraiths are dead" said Mark. "They'll be more of them. What about the evacuation?" asked Mark. "They've left the facility. They're in the underground escape routes" said Mark. At that moment on the Viewscreen. A large number of Wraiths apparated to the surface and instantly started digging through to the facility.

"Oh God" said Mark. "How many of them are there?" asked Ron. Mark looked through his console. "About a hundred, sir" said Mark. Ron turned away from Mark. There was a grim look on his face as he saw all those Wraiths on the Viewscreen trying to get inside the Facility.

"Arm your guns everyone. Set to Kill" said Ron as he withdrew his own wand. The remaining officers on the bridge did as ordered. Mark continued to watch over his console "Sir, one of the Wraiths are digging right through towards this Main Command" said Mark.

Ron looked at his colleagues. "Get ready then" said Ron as he walked away from the center of the room to one side. The rest of them on the bridge got up from their seats and held their guns up.

They could now hear the rumble above them. After a few seconds the ceiling burst open and Wraiths came into the room. The remaining officers instantly started firing at them while Ron targeted one and said "Avada Kedavra"

_Medical Bay_

As they all saw what was happening Harry pushed past Ginny and ran out of the room. "Harry No!" said Ginny. But Harry wouldn't listen. He kept on running. Ginny looked at Fleur and both of them ran after Harry.

They reached him at the Turbolift. "They're not working!" said Harry. "Obviously due to the damage by the Wraiths" said Fleur. "We need to get to Ron! He needs help!" said Harry. "Harry, listen..." began Ginny.

"Is there another way to the Main Command?" asked Harry. Fleur looked at Ginny before responding "The Jeffries tube" "Where is it?" asked Harry. Fleur looked at Ginny who nodded. Fleur then lead them down a little and opened the door to a completely white, claustrophobic tube with a built in ladder.

"At the top is the Main Command" said Fleur. Harry jumped on and started climbing up. Ginny and Fleur followed. Harry reached the top and opened the hatch. He charged into the room wand held high.

But there were no Wraiths. Only bodies on the floor. Harry looked around and saw Ron lying face up. Harry got down to him and held his head.

"Ron... " began Harry.

Ginny and Fleur entered the room. Ginny saw Ron dead but did not utter a sound. She walked towards Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. Small tears formed in Harry's eyes.

Ginny looked at Fleur "Where are the Wraiths" asked Ginny in a perfectly normal tone. Fleur got to the Console which Mark Evans was working on. "They're all heading for the underground escape routes" said Fleur.

Ginny pulled Harry up and said in a serious tone "We need to get to Engineering. And finish Harry's treatment" said Ginny.

_

* * *

Corridors outside Engineering_

Harry, Ginny and Fleur went through the Jeffries tube and came out on the Engineering level. They met no Wraiths on they're way. They made their way towards engineering and entered it.

But about thirty wands were all facing in their direction.

Harry froze at the doorway. There was nothing he could do against all these Wraiths. From the center of the crowd of Wraiths came a familiar voice. "The Dark Lord told me you would come here Potter" said a Man who was walking towards the the front of the Wraiths.

The man came into view and Harry was taken aback "Podmore! Sturgis Podmore?" said Harry. Podmore looked at Ginny and Fleur. "Kill the spares" ordered Podmore.

The Wraiths pointed their wands at Ginny and Fleur but Harry was watching something falling from the top level, some roundish device that fell in the middle of the Wraiths.

"BANG!"

There was an explosion which killed about twenty of the Wraiths and the force threw everybody else to the ground. The Wraiths started to get up but Harry who was on the floor, could see three men shimmying down three separate ropes while shooting at all the remaining Wraiths before they could even get to their feet.

Podmore got to his feet and saw what was happening. He raised his wand and pointed at Ginny who got up and was attacking the Wraiths as well. "Avada ... " began Podmore. Harry pointed his Wand at him and without thinking said "Impendimenta"

Podmore was thrown back and fell on metallic arm which was used for Harry's treatment. The metallic arm broke. Podmore tried to get up again. One of the Security targeted Podmore and Killed him.

This one fight was over.

The Security men came over towards Harry, Ginny and Fleur. Harry now recognized the one who killed Podmore was Mike Okuda the engineer. "You're still here?" said Fleur exasperatedly. "Did you think I was going to leave my baby behind?" said Mike as pointed to the Reactor.

"Fine but we need to complete Harry's treatment" said Fleur. "Uh... did you not see all the bad guys running around the place? A medical operation would not be easy thing to do" said Mike.

"We don't have time to explain but it is very important that Harry's treatment be completed!" said Fleur. "Okay, I hear you. But the metallic arm was destroyed" said Mike pointing to the arm. "Oh no! What do we do now?" said Fleur.

Harry spoke up "Listen it's okay. You three get to the underground escape routes. They were a lot of Wraiths heading over there and the people there will your help" said Harry. "Okay. But about you three?" asked Mike.

"I got a magical feather and these two can apparate. We'll get out" said Harry. "Fine then. All right guys. Follow me!" Mike said to the two Security guards as he led them away.

Ginny looked at Harry shrewdly "We're not really going, are we?" said Ginny. "No way. We're not licked yet. You told me that a nuclear explosion would destroy these parasites, would it?" Harry asked Fleur.

"It would but..." began Fleur. "Can we create one here?" asked Harry. "We'll need to overload the core. But that..." began Fleur "But that would erase everything that Voldemort has done over these last sixteen years" said Harry.

Fleur looked at Ginny and then at Harry and Nodded. Harry asked "What do we do?"

_Some minutes later_

Harry was on the top pillar while Ginny was in the middle one. Both of them were carefully following the instructions given to them by Fleur. Fleur was doing her bit at the bottom of the reactor.

"Podmore is a Death Eater?" asked Harry as he worked his controls. "He joined Voldemort when he was in Azkaban. One of the Death Eaters there convinced him. "Azkaban?" said Harry. "Yes. In fact it was Podmore that handed Voldemort two of Grindelwald's Writings when he was given the job by the Ministry of Magic. He started spying on both the Ministry and the Order" said Ginny.

Fleur moved off to one of the consoles at the side of the room and worked on it for a few seconds. After awhile a alarm sounded off "It's working. Harry! There are a series of levers up there which you need to move all the way to maximum. Ginny you too!

Both Harry and Ginny did so. Another alarm started ringing. "That's it guys, only thing left is to move the red lever here to max and that's it" said Fleur.

Both Harry and Ginny climbed down and walked towards Fleur. Harry spoke up "Listen, you two get out! Apparate away. In case this doesn't work" said Harry. "No" said Ginny. "Ginny I..." began Harry. "I'm not leaving you" said Ginny.

Harry looked at Fleur who said "Hey, I got nothing else to do" Harry looked at both of them with a smile on his face. He was about turn and head back to the reactor when a cold voice said "How touching"

Harry, Ginny and Fleur looked at the entrance and there he stood, Lord Voldemort.

The three of them raised their wands towards Voldemort. Voldemort simply watched the wands and they melted. Harry looked at his wand in horror but at that moment he felt it in his mind. It was as if Voldemort opened some mental pathway between them

Harry's scar erupted with pain. He held his head and collapsed to the floor and fainted.

Ginny and Fleur stood there looking at Harry. Unable to do anything. Voldemort looked at Fleur and she was thrown at the computer console with extreme force. The console short-circuited and Fleur fell to the floor dead.

Ginny now stood alone. She watched Harry and then walked in front of him. Making a last desperate effort to protect him. The sight of this was amusing for Voldemort. He now walked slowly towards Ginny. Ginny stood her ground. Voldemort came right up to her. At that moment Harry got up from his position and made a mad rush for the red lever at the reactor.

Voldemort looked at Harry but Ginny threw her hands on Voldemort's face to distract him from Harry. Voldemort placed a finger on her head. Ginny collapsed to the floor dead. Voldemort now raised his wand at Harry who was nearly at the reactor.

"Avada Kedavra" shouted Voldemort.

The green beam erupted from Voldemort's wand and slammed into Harry's back. Who didn't get to the reactor.

Harry could see everything around him started moving slow. The one thing in his mind was to pull the red lever but he felt the hot sting at his back and knew what it meant. He felt himself rising and after a few seconds...

Harry Potter was dead.

The force of the spell threw Harry's body forward. Onto the reactor. His right hand fell on the lever. His lifeless body fell backwards and his hand pulling the lever with it.

The whole facility shook. Voldemort took one last look at Harry and disapparated.

On the surface the ground shook as if it were an earthquake and then came the explosion. A terrible explosion that destroyed everything. It ripped apart the ground for many miles and sent a tremendous cloud of smoke rising into the air...

_

* * *

Sixteen years earlier, Hogsmeade trip day, in an enclosed clearing in Hogsmeade._

Harry woke up with huge intake of breath. Before him on the ground was an extremely concerned Albus Dumbledore who had his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry held on to Dumbledore's hand. "Dumbledore" breathed Harry.

"I'm here, don't worry" said Dumbledore. A huge smile broke on Harry's face as he realized what happened "Dumbledore it worked! It worked!" said an ecstatic Harry and with that Harry fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	14. Victim

Chapter Fourteen: Victim

In a forest in the country of Romania, a family of four were on vacation. They had set up camp in one of the forests here. It was nighttime and the family were huddled around a roaring fire. "It was a great idea to set up camp here, Emma" said the Father.

"I'm not so sure now. It is kind of... well alone here" said Emma. Their three year old son was in his mother's arms sleeping peacefully. "Alone? We must have seen ten different species of animals since we got here" said the Father.

"You know what I mean. Richard" said Emma. "Yeah well..." said Richard. A few moments passed when Richard turned to his teenage daughter "When is your school starting Suzy?" asked Richard. "September the First, Dad. Like before" replied Suzy.

"You're okay over there aren't you? Any problems?" asked the Father. "Dad, I'm okay. They leave me alone over there. I got no troubles" replied Suzy. "Exactly, they leave you alone. Don't you have any friends?" asked the Father.

Suzy hastily got up from from the ground. "I think I'll take a walk before I sleep" said Suzy. "Okay dear. But be careful and don't go too far" said the Father. "Okay Dad" replied Suzy. She walked into the trees away from the small clearing in which the family had set up their tent. She walked for a little while and found a stoop of a tree where she sat down and started thinking.

The world around disappeared as she retreated into her mind. She thought of what her father said and then shoved in to the back of her mind. Similar thoughts and feelings from when she first joined Hogwarts till now kept entering her mind. She remembered all those lonely days and nights during all those years until she firmly repeated to herself "I'm not alone. I got a wonderful family that cares and loves me" thought Suzy.

With this she got up and started walking back to camp. She saw the fire and started walking towards it. She couldn't hear anybody speaking. She entered the clearing and saw her family. Her face went white with shock as she saw them "Tommy? ... Dad? ... Mommy?" said Suzy.

The three were on the ground, the Mother, Father and Brother faces had turned white. Each of them had a look of pure terror on they're faces as they laid on the ground unmistakably dead.

Suzy opened her eyes and looked around. She was outside on the Gryffindor tower. She stood there remembering that day as the sun filled her with a warm glow.

_

* * *

_

_Hospital Wing_

Harry was lying awake on his bed as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him. He remembered everything that happened to him and constantly recounted it in his head. The door to the ward opened and Albus Dumbledore entered. "I'll like to speak with Harry alone" said Dumbledore. "Again?" said Pomfrey. "Yes" said Dumbledore simply. "Very well. You know where to find me" said Pomfrey and entered her office.

Dumbledore walked and stood by Harry. "I have just informed the Minister that Sturgis Podmore is a Death Eater" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "How are you feeling now?" asked Dumbledore. "I'm feeling a bit weird" said Harry. "That is to be expected. It will pass" said Dumbledore. "Sturgis Podmore a Death Eater? Did you have any idea?" asked Harry. "I knew that there was a spy within the Ministry but I did not know who and I certainly was surprised that it was one of the Order. Age seems to be catching up with me since I was blind to the fact that Podmore fell" said Dumbledore.

"Sir, you're not... well you are old but..." struggled Harry. "I am Old? A very astute observation Harry" joked Dumbledore. "Sir you are the strongest one here. Only you can fight this war" said Harry. "And fight this war I shall, but not right now. We are being reactive by letting Voldemort attack first but that is the way it has to be. Before these confrontations result in a full scale war all the pieces have to fall into place. "What pieces? What do you mean?" asked Harry. "This is a chessboard Harry and you have met all the players. Voldemort and I are but two of the pieces. In order for full scale war all the pieces will have to come onboard and when they do, full scale war will come upon us which will decide whether our current system with all its faults will survive or a new one be shall be set up by Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

"Sir, I've seen what happens if Voldemort wins. We just can't allow that to happen" said Harry.

"Harry, all that you have told me of the future changes everything and will greatly help in the war against Voldemort. For that, I thank you" said Dumbledore.

At that moment Ron and Hermione entered the ward. "I see a couple of people who eagerly wish to speak to you. I shall leave" said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked towards the exit as Ron and Hermione came near Harry. "Harry, I was so worried. What happened?" asked Hermione. "I just got into a fistfight with a Wraith. Nothing else" said Harry. "Are you sure? Nothing else happened?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at the exit where Dumbledore was watching him. Harry looked back at Ron "That's it. Nothing else happened" said Harry.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore who nodded and left. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the better part of an hour discussing the attack on Hogsmeade before Madam Pomfrey chased the two out with the oft repeated line of "He needs his rest!"

* * *

Voldemort was standing before the Wraith. "Tell me what happened at that clearing" asked Voldemort. The Wraith told Voldemort exactly what had happened, How Harry had been stunned, how she sent the other Wraiths to the battle, how Potter was faking being stunned and the fistfight that followed.

"As Potter lay there I could do nothing else so I went to torture him" said the Wraith. "Could do nothing else? You could have searched for the Potter's wand. You could have apparated away and returned with more Wraiths to take Potter to Pandoras but no, you had to torture his mind which also affected me since our minds are linked" said Voldemort.

The Wraith just stood there remaining quiet. Voldemort closed his eyes and concentrated. After awhile the Wraith turned to dust. Voldemort then looked back at one of his Death Eaters. "Bella, the Wraiths must be armed with more than just wands" said Voldemort. "I shall see to it at once My Lord" replied Bellatrix. At that moment Rookwood appeared "Yes Rookwood?" asked Voldemort. "Sturgis Podmore has been captured by the Ministry. He's in Azkaban right now" said Rookwood. Voldemort replied "No matter. He won't remain in Azkaban for long"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey insisted that Harry remain in the Hospital Wing overnight. Harry finally managed to get out the next morning at seven a.m As Harry went through the doors he bumped straight into Suzy. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry" said Suzy. "No problem. What're you doing here?" asked Harry. "I thought you might be awake so I came to see you" said Suzy.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey just released me. Want an early breakfast?" asked Harry. "Sure" said Suzy and both of them started walking towards the Great Hall. "Listen, I wanted to apologize about my running away when You-Know-Who attacked Hogsmeade" said Suzy. "Hey, I told you to do that" said Harry. "I should not have run away. I should have stayed and fought" said Suzy. "It would not have done any good. It's not exactly easy to fight against Voldemort and his followers" said Harry.

"You seem to do well" said Suzy. "Me? That's all pure dumb luck" said Harry. "Lucky or no. It was wrong of me to abandon you like that" said Suzy. "Oh for, I don't mind as long as the people around me don't die. And suppose if you had stayed back and fought, you would have probably died and that would give me the unfortunate job of telling your parents what happened. I've done that before and I can tell you it's not fun" said Harry.

"You won't have to tell my parents anything" said Suzy. "Why not" asked Harry. "They're dead" said Suzy. Harry stopped walking with a start "What?" said Harry. Suzy stopped walking a little ahead of Harry. "They're dead" repeated Suzy. "I'm sorry" said Harry. "No need to be, you didn't know" said Suzy.

"When did they die?" asked Harry. "Earlier this year, on the 30th of July" said Suzy. "That's horrible. What happened" asked Harry. "My family is Muggle. We went to Romania for a holiday and when we were there my Mother had this idea to camp out in the forest. One night there was a horrible accident, that's when it happened" said Suzy.

"What?" asked Harry. "I don't like to talk about it" said Suzy. "Of course you don't" said Harry. "Shall we?" said Suzy indicating for them to continue to the Great Hall. "Yeah, I guess" said Harry. They continued walking to the Great Hall as Harry kept staring at Suzy. He remarked how she was still smiling even though she seemed sad when she told Harry, she still had a small smile on her face.

"What?" said Suzy watching Harry. "It's just that how do you cope?" asked Harry. "Well, my family wasn't exactly poor and Prof. Dumbledore has helped a lot..." Suzy was saying when Harry interrupted "No, I mean emotionally" said Harry. "Well, I try to say to myself that life move on and that you should smile to forget your worries but behind all this is a hole. A hole inside you where they used to be and now aren't" said Suzy.

"I know the feeling" said Harry. "It's because of your parents isn't it?" said Suzy. "Yes and one other" said Harry. "I can show you something, something which will help" said Suzy. "What is it?" asked Harry. "Follow me" said Suzy.

_

* * *

Later, on top of Gryffindor tower._

"I tend to forget how beautiful Hogwarts really is" said Harry as he looked at the Hogwarts grounds. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" said Suzy. After some time Harry said "I think I'll go down for Breakfast. Coming?" asked Harry. "No, I'll stay here for a little while more" replied Suzy. As he was leaving he noticed a golden ring on Suzy's hand "What's that?" asked Harry. "This? It's only a gift" replied Suzy. Harry then left.

Harry entered the Great Hall and found Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor table. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet as Ron spotted Harry and motioned him to come over

"We tried to see you earlier but you weren't in the Hospital Wing" said Ron. "I managed to get away early in the morning. I've been wandering around" said Harry. "Read this!" said Hermione as she handed the paper to Harry.

The headline...

Attack on Hogsmeade

You-Know-Who yesterday attacked the peaceful settlement of Hogsmeade. In what appeared to be another attempt at Harry Potter's life. Two casualties were reported in the brief but terrifying fifteen minutes in which the attack lasted.

Quick to the scene were a number of civilians who were seemingly led by Albus Dumbledore. However if eye-witness accounts are to be believed You-Know-Who at one time during the battle collapsed to the floor while Albus Dumbledore stood before him.

This would have been an ideal opportunity for Albus Dumbledore to end the threat of You-Know-Who once and for all but Dumbledore simply stood there doing nothing. After a few seconds You-Know-Who disapparated. Has Dumbledore become far too old? Of is it as is the opinion of this reporter, is Albus Dumbledore afraid of You-Know-Who?

"What?!" said Harry who didn't what to continue reading. "I know" said Ron. "But it doesn't end there. See page two" said Hermione.

Spy in the Ministry

In a press conference in the evening, The Minister for Magic informed reporters that a spy of Voldemort who was in the employ of the Department of Mysteries has been captured. The spy Sturgis Podmore incidentally was earlier imprisoned in Azkaban. The decision to employ this person is indeed questionable and many reporters present at the "No Questions Please" event were later seen to be wondering how the Ministry managed to arrest this spy right on the day when Hogsmeade is attacked

Harry finished reading this and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Sturgis Podmore? I can't believe it! All those times we saw him in Grimmauld and he was working for You-Know-Who?" said Ron. "He was clearly spying on both the Ministry and the Order" said Hermione.

Harry started eating breakfast as Ron said "But what about Dumbledore?" asked Ron. 'What about him" asked Harry. "We were there, we saw You-Know-Who collapse. Why didn't Dumbledore kill him?" asked Ron. "I've been wondering about that too and we can safely discard that accusation of Dumbledore being afraid" said Hermione.

"I think that there is a reason" said Harry. "Like what?" asked Ron. "Well, it's Dumbledore. There has to be some reason behind his actions" said Harry. "Yeah, I guess. But, if Dumbledore can't kill him then what's the point of fighting a war? Isn't it hopeless?" asked Ron. "It isn't hopeless Ron" said Hermione a bit crossly. "Yeah Ron. Like I said, there has to be some sort of reason" said Harry.

"I'd like to know what it is" said Ron. "Well, it's time for classes" said Hermione getting up. Harry got up and headed for class and as he did so he thought uncomfortably about the prophecy

* * *

Two days had passed by without incident. When after classes Harry was walking back towards Gryffindor house. He entered and saw Ginny sitting alone by the fireplace. She was looking through brochures that were placed across the Common room for the Fifth and Seventh years.

"Do you know where everybody is?" asked Harry. Ginny looked around "No I don't" said Ginny and returned to her brochures. Harry came and sat beside her. "I just don't know what I want to do" said Ginny as she put down a brochure on Gringotts bank

Harry sat there for awhile as Ginny continued reading different brochures. She looked up at Harry and asked "Something wrong?" "No" replied Harry. "Quidditch practice on for tomorrow?" asked Ginny. "Yeah it is" replied Harry.

Ginny still looked though many different pamphlets as Harry just sat there watching her "Ginny" said Harry. "Yes?" said Ginny. "I need to tell you something" said Harry. Ginny looked up at Harry "What it is" asked Ginny. "You know that I was attacked by three Wraiths as I ran into a alleyway in Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Ron told me" said Ginny. "Something else happened there that I didn't tell Ron" said Harry. Ginny was a bit puzzled but was listening intently. "See one of the Wraiths placed a finger on my scar, it hurt badly that I passed out and woke up sixteen years later" said Harry. "What?" said Ginny.

_Harry went on to explain about the parasites, Voldemort, the war, the deaths of so many people and how He managed to come back. After Harry had finished there was an uneasy silence between them._

"Wow" said Ginny simply. "Yeah" said Harry. "Does Ron know about this?" asked Ginny. "No and I don't want him to know. He wasn't in very good shape" said Harry. " and you don't want to tell Hermione because she... " began Ginny. "Died" said Harry.

A few more uneasy moments passed by when Harry spoke up "I told you because I wanted to thank you for what you did for me" said Harry. "Harry that wasn't exactly me" said Ginny. "Yes it was" said Harry who laid his hand on Ginny's. "Thank you" said Harry.

Harry got up to leave the common room as he reached the portrait hole Ginny called out "Harry" Harry looked back at Ginny. "I became a Healer?" asked Ginny. "Yes" said Harry. Ginny nodded and Harry left.

_

* * *

In the middle of Quidditch Practice the next day_

"Hey Colin, Dennis!. Spread out for Bludger practice!" called Harry as he flew high in the center of the pitch. Colin and Dennis Creevey flew off as Ron released the bludgers.

Harry picked up speed and raced around the pitch as Colin and Dennis tried to smash the bludgers at Harry. Harry made it quite difficult as he moved in and out of the stands, dived right to the bottom of the pitch before shooting upwards towards the sky.

Colin and Dennis came together, whispered something and separated. As Harry started coming down Colin flew ahead of him and remained where he was. Harry stopped to avoid a collision which allowed Dennis to smash a Bludger right at his way. The Bludger hit Harry right on his face. Harry clutched his face as Colin and Dennis's cry of success quickly turned to apologies.

Harry felt his left cheek which was bleeding mildly. Harry waved at his team mates to say he was all right and continued the practice

_

* * *

After Team Practice, in the changing rooms._

Everybody had changed out of their Quidditch robes. Harry was sitting in one of the benches when Colin and Dennis walked up to him with long faces "Harry?" said Colin. "We want to say we're sorry for knocking you right on the head with that Bludger" said Colin. "Guys, You're Beaters! That's what you're supposed to do and personally I think you were fantastic" said Harry. "Really?" said the brothers in unison. "Yeah. But keep in mind that if I was Draco I would have knocked you off your broom" Harry said to Colin.

"Yeah, that might not always work" said Colin thoughtfully. "It's dinner time at the great hall, coming?" Dennis asked Harry. "Not right now. You guys go on ahead" said Harry. "Okay, see you there" said Colin and they left.

Harry remained on the bench as Suzy came and sat down as well "You were great today" Harry told Suzy. "Thanks" said Suzy simply. "No I mean it. You're a fantastic chaser" said Harry. Suzy just remained quiet.

"Something wrong?" asked Harry. "It's just that its been hard these few months after what happened. You've really helped" said Suzy. "Me? I haven't done much" said Harry. "You've done a lot. Thank you" said Suzy" "No problem" said Harry. Suzy smiled then leaned in and kissed Harry on his cheek. The kiss lasted for awhile and Harry withdrew with a small cry of pain because that was the area where the Bludger had hit.

"I'm sorry! I forgot about the Bludger" said Suzy. "Oh forget about it" said Harry. "Coming to the Great Hall?" asked Suzy. "Yeah, lets go" said Harry.

* * *

The weekend arrived and Harry, Ron and Hermione were having lunch in the Great hall. Hermione was busily reading the Daily Prophet whose headline was "Another unexplained death in Hogsmeade. Officials stress no connection to You-Know-Who. Ron asked "Has anybody seen Ginny?" Hermione answered "She is somewhere in the castle. Keeps saying that she has something important to think about" "Yeah she's been feeding that to me too. Wonder what she's talking about" said Ron.

At that moment Colin Creevey came up to them and addressed Harry "Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office" said Colin. "Dumbledore?" said Harry. "Yeah, right now" said Colin. "Thanks Colin" said Harry and Colin left.

"What now?" asked Harry. "No idea" said Ron.

_

* * *

Dumbledore's Office_

"Harry in light of recent events I am afraid that I have to ban you from Hogsmeade trips" said Dumbledore. "What?!" exclaimed Harry. "What did I do?" asked Harry. "Nothing. This is for your protection" said Dumbledore. "My protection?" said Harry disbelievingly.

"We simply cannot have a repeat of the last Hogsmeade trip. You need to be protected" said Dumbledore reasonably. "But Professor, I don't need ... " Began Harry but Dumbledore raised his hand. "I am very busy right now, Harry. I'm sorry but you will have to leave" said Dumbledore.

_

* * *

Gryffindor House_

Harry climbed through the portrait hole into Gryffindor house and saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the chairs. "What happened" asked Ron. "I've been banned from going to Hogsmeade for my own protection!" said Harry. "Gosh, that's tough" said Ron. "But reasonable, considering what happened at Hogsmeade and at Diagon Alley" said Hermione.

Harry turned to her in a mock tone "I'm so glad you're on my side!" said Harry. "Harry, be reasonable" said Hermione. "I'm going up" said Harry ignoring Hermione. Harry climbed the stairs to his dormitory. Ron turned to Hermione. "Why did you do that" asked Ron. "What?" asked Hermione. "Tell him that he needs to be grounded here" said Ron. "Well, he can't go to a public place" said Hermione. "Why not?" asked Ron. "Because every time he's done that this year he's been attacked and people have died" said Hermione. "I know that people have died or have you forgotten about Fred and George?" said Ron.

"Then you should also tell Harry to stay here" said Hermione. Ron sighed before he replied "It's not fair to him. It's not his fault" said Ron. "Your right but that doesn't mean he has to put his life in danger needlessly" said Hermione.

A few quiet moments passed before Hermione said "Why don't you go up and talk to him?" suggested Hermione. "I dunno, it's hard to talk to him when he gets this way" said Ron. "Talk about Quidditch or something. Get his mind off this ban" said Hermione.

"I'll try" said Ron and he started climbing up the stairs. Hermione started reading a book and after awhile heard Ron calling through the stairs "Hermione?" said Ron. "What is it" asked Hermione who was looking through her book. "He's gone" said Ron. "What?" said Hermione. She placed the book on the table and started climbing the stairs to the boys dormitories. She got to the sixth year's one and saw Ron at the entrance.

"He's not here" said Ron. "He should be" said Hermione as they entered the empty dormitory. "He didn't leave" said Hermione. "Or did he?" said Ron who got to Harry's trunk and opened it. Ron looked through it and said "The cloak and the map are gone" said Ron.

Hermione stamped the foot on the floor and said "No! He couldn't be that stupid!"

_

* * *

Statue which stands on a secret passageway to Hogsmeade_

"I do nothing wrong and I still get punished. That's not fair" said Harry. As he stuffed his invisibility cloak down the chute. Harry looked at the Marauders map again and saw Ginny walking towards this passageway. He jumped back and the statue slid back into place as Ginny turned the corner.

"Harry? What're you doing here?" asked Ginny. "Just walking" replied Harry. "Harry I'm glad I ran into you. I been doing some thinking over the past months and You've helped me decide. Thanks" said Ginny who came up and kissed Harry's left cheek.

Ginny then walked off leaving a puzzled Harry behind her. Harry shrugged saw through the map that the coast was clear and went through the chute into the passageway.

_

* * *

Outside the Hospital Wing_

Ginny was standing outside the Hospital wing reading a pamphlet titled "Becoming a Healer" Ginny then took a deep breath then entered through the doors. She saw Madam Pomfrey attending to a second-year student and said "Madam Pomfrey?"

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	15. Harbinger

Chapter Fifteen: Harbinger

"Voldemort is the one who creates all the problems and I am suffer for it? Why ban me? I didn't do anything wrong" thought Harry as he climbed the steps to the cellar of Honeydukes. "It's just not fair" thought Harry as he stopped below the trapdoor to hear if anybody was there in the cellar Harry heard nothing and proceeded to raise the trapdoor.

The cellar was dark and Harry could hardly see ahead of him "They make it out like I cause trouble anywhere I go and that's not ... " thought Harry as he tripped over something large in the middle of the floor.

"What was that?" thought Harry as he got up to look at what he tripped over. On the floor was a man who was not moving. Harry got down for a closer look. Harry recognized the man, he was the new owner of Honeydukes.

But now he was in the cellar, unmistakably dead.

* * *

A man in his thirties was sitting by a table while writing fervently in a book._ "During the chaos of that day I saw a lot of evil. The people running away scared, thinking themselves innocent yet are not. I saw many people's auras that day and many of them were evil. Many of them who are destined to do horrible things in the future. I cannot allow that. They must be killed now before they do harm. _

_I saw the new owner of the shop Honeydukes and today I killed him. I dragged his body down into his cellar and left the store making it appear as if it was closed for the day. I find myself a little more at peace but I am still consumed with horror at what I saw on that day of chaos. _

_I saw the Potter's boy outside of Honeydukes and trembled at what I saw, at what is to come, Harry Potter will bring forth the victory of the Dark Lord. I cannot allow this to happen. Harry Potter must die"_

_

* * *

Dumbledore's Office_

Harry burst through the door and ran towards Dumbledore who was behind his desk "Prof. Dumbledore!" panted Harry. "Yes?" said Dumbledore serenely. "Sir I... " Harry began before he realized what he would say would incriminate him. Dumbledore looked up "You what?" asked Dumbledore. Harry took a deep breath and said rapidly "I went to Hogsmeade right now using a secret passageway and ended up in Honeydukes cellar" Harry stopped here and flinched while waiting for Dumbledore's reaction. Dumbledore however simply asked "And?"

Harry felt relieved and continued "Sir. Edgar Johns, the new owner of Honeydukes. He's lying in his cellar dead" said Harry.

Dumbledore sighed "Another one? Very well. You return to your common room and I ask that you stay there. I shall contact the ministry" said Dumbledore.

Harry feeling relieved left Dumbledore's office.

_

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room_

Harry just crawled into the Common room when Hermione jumped on him "Where have you been?!" demanded Hermione. Harry taken aback "I was just in Dumbledore's office" said Harry. "Oh! They caught you. That was so stupid of you..." said Hermione

"Wait, just listen. I went through the secret passageway into Honeydukes and I found Edgar Johns dead in the cellar!" said Harry. "Dead?" repeated Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, it looked like he was murdered" said Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione "Do you know what's going on?" Harry asked Hermione. "Well, it's been in the papers. A lot of mysterious deaths have been happening in Hogsmeade in the last few months. It doesn't look like the work of Voldemort. It appears to be the work of some sort of serial killer" informed Hermione.

"Can't the Ministry or the Aurors do something?" asked Ron. "Both of them are far too busy dealing with Voldemort" said Hermione. "How can we be sure that it isn't Voldemort?" asked Harry. "Whenever Voldemort or his followers do something like this they send the Dark Mark to the sky above the victim, this hasn't been done in any these cases" said Hermione.

"Well, Dumbledore said he will inform the Ministry" said Harry. "Lets hope they find something that will lead them to the killer" said Hermione.

_

* * *

Pandoras_

Voldemort was standing on the tops of the mountain. He was surveying his army on the ground before him. As a Death Eater was informing him about weapons. "The Wraiths are now being armed for hand to hand combat My Lord" said Bellatrix. Just then another Death Eater came to them

Voldemort turned to him "What is it, Nott?" asked Voldemort. Nott replied "Sturgis Podmore has escaped from Azkaban"

_

* * *

The Great Hall, Gryffindor Table, Breakfast time_

The Owl post had arrived and with it came the Owl that delivered the Daily Prophet. The Owl delivered a copy to Hermione and left. After a few moments Hermione cried "Oh no" then hand the paper to Harry.

Another Death Eater escapes!

_In an another example of extremely lax security procedures at Azkaban, the Death Eater that was recently captured has escaped. In a press conference early this morning a visibly embarrassed Auror tried to explain this glaring foul-up _

"_It's just the fact that the Aurors are stretched thin at the moment. We are being called to protect and guard so many institutions and establishments after the attack on both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade that guarding Azkaban throughly has not been the Ministry's top priority"_

"So Podmore's free" said Harry. "Gone right back to You-Know-Who I'll bet" said Ron who was reading over Harry's shoulder. "There is an article about Edgar Johns inside" said Hermione. Harry started reading that article. "Nothing new here" said Harry.

Just then Dean Thomas moved pass their table "Hey guys, classes are starting" informed Dean. Harry and the rest left the Great Hall and went to their classes.

_

* * *

A few days later_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Common room when Ginny came up "Hey guys I have a small announcement to make" said Ginny. All three looked at her puzzled "What is it?" asked Ron. "Well, I've decided to become a Healer! Madam Pomfrey is giving me special lessons" said Ginny proudly. Hermione got up and hugged Ginny. "That's great!" said Hermione. "I know!" said Ginny.

"A Healer, huh? That's good news because with us three it's going to be good to have a Healer around" said Ron. "Good choice" said Harry. "Why a Healer?" asked Hermione. "Somebody told me that I'll make a great one" said Ginny as she gave a small look at Harry. Harry gave her a small nod in acknowledgment.

_

* * *

November 1, Great Hall_

Harry was with Ron and Hermione as they ate breakfast. The Owl Post arrived and Harry was surprised to see one land right in front of him with a letter. Harry took the letter and read it

"_Come behind the shrieking shack after classes. I am a person who can give you peace. Do not tell anyone else, come alone"_

Harry pocketed the letter as Ron asked "What is it" "Nothing" replied Harry.

* * *

Harry used the secret passageway to get to Honeydukes. When he got there he saw that the place was under "Ministry Investigation" the store had been locked shut and a couple of Ministry guards were standing outside.

It was only through a side window and the Invisibility cloak that Harry managed to leave the store. Harry walked with his invisibility cloak on until he wasn't in eyeshot of the of the guards. He then wrapped it and stuffed it inside his pocket.

He walked up the hill to the Shrieking Shack. He got to the deserted house and walked to the back. Harry looked around him and could see no one. "Well everybody does avoid the place" thought Harry. He waited over there unaware that a figure was slowly and quietly walking towards Harry.

The figure had a axe on his arm. He slowly raised it as he got near Harry. He came within range and targeted Harry's neck.

Harry was standing there as the figure silently wound up and swung...

_

* * *

Minister for Magic office._

Albus Dumbledore walked in the office, the Minister rose and motioned him to have a seat. "Any progress?" asked Dumbledore. "Immense! I have just spoken with the ICW President. He has informed me that all member nations have agreed to meet for a Council" said Fudge.

"And what of the other magical species?" asked Dumbledore. "The ICW is actively negotiating with them to come to the council. It will be hard to get them to agree to an International Army. But I'm sure we can convince them" said Fudge.

"I'm not so sure. Many of the magical species see this army as a way for us humans to oppress them and many of the ICW agree" said Dumbledore. "I'm not going to deny that that is what is the general view of many. But I believe at the end, the council will agree to an Army" said Fudge.

_

* * *

Hogsmeade_

The figure silently wound up and swung but Harry held the handle of the axe stopping it. The person looked at Harry surprised as Harry turned around "Oh for, I can see your shadow" said Harry. The man jerked the axe out of Harry's hand and swung it on Harry's face

"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry and the axe flew out of the Man's hand and landed some twenty feet away. Harry now was pointing his wand right at the person's heart. "All right now, Who are you and why do you want me dead? There isn't exactly a shortage of people like that" said Harry.

The man looked at Harry and charged at him "Impendimenta!" cried Harry. The spell slammed against the man but he was just knocked back a couple of steps. The man regained his balance and charged at a retreating Harry. "Petrificus Totalus" cried Harry and this spell and no effect at all.

The man jumped on Harry pushing him down. The man held Harry's throat tight. Harry gasped for air as he struggled against his attacker but he couldn't shake him off. Harry in desperation pointed his at the axe and it rose from the ground.

It came and hovered above the man and Harry let it go. The axe fell and the blade went right through the Man's back. The man screamed in pain as he let go of Harry and stood up. Harry seizing his chance jumped up tore the axe out of the man and smashed it in the Man's abdomen. The man convulsed in pain and Harry ripped the axe off. "NOW TELL ME WHO ARE AND WHY YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" said an agitated Harry.

The man was on the ground shaking and bleeding but he managed to speak "I am a Sentient" said the Man. "A Sentient? Did you kill Edgar Johns and all those people?" demanded Harry. "Yes I did" said the Man. "Why?" asked Harry.

"I can see what they will do in their future, the evil that they will cause. That's why I killed them" said the Man. "The future?" asked Harry. "I can see their auras. What evil they are destined to do and I can't let them. That is the reason I kill them" said the Man.

"What did you see in me? What am I going to do? Am I evil?" asked Harry. "No, Potter. You are not evil. I see no trace of it in your future but by you the Dark Lord shall come to power. By you he shall reign" said the Man.

Harry was listening intently but the Man coughed blood "I'll get help" said Harry. The Man caught Harry's hand "No! It is too late and now at least in death I will be able to find some peace. I am sorry for the deaths I have caused but what I did, I did for good" said the Man as he died.

Harry remained there holding his hand.

_

* * *

Later, Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore just reentered his office as Harry was sitting in front of his desk "You are keeping me busy Harry" said Dumbledore. "I know, I'm sorry" said Harry. "Nonsense. This is so much more interesting than paperwork" said Dumbledore as he sat down.

Dumbledore sighed and asked Harry "He sent you this owl, why did you go?" "I was curious" said Harry. "Nothing wrong with a little curiosity but we have to remember what happened to the cat" said Dumbledore. Harry remained quiet. "Harry, this Sentient killed many people and almost killed you. I hope you realize how lucky you are" said Dumbledore. "Yes sir" said Harry. "This news about the Sentient will come in the papers tomorrow and it will mention your name so before Prof. Snape comes in here citing a dozen different unheard of rules I am going to have to dock Gryffindor fifty points. "Yes Sir" said Harry.

"You may go" said Dumbledore.

_

* * *

Gryffindor House_

Harry crawled into the Common and saw Hermione on the table with a ton of books and Ron was doing his homework. Hermione looked up at Harry and sighed "Okay, what is it now?" asked Hermione. "What?" said Harry. "That look on your face means you did something so what is it?" asked Hermione. "Well I went to Hogsmeade again" "Harry!" cried Hermione and Ron. "Okay guys, listen up first" said Harry.

_A little while later_

"You killed him?" said a little shocked Hermione. "I fought back, he was trying to kill me remember?" said Harry. "He's a Sentient that kills people that he sees will do evil things in the future?" asked Ron. "Yeah" said Harry. "And he tried to kill you?" said Ron. "Your point?" asked Harry. "I just errrrr ... " said Ron.

"The Sentient says that I will bring about Voldemort's rise to power. He said that I was not evil" said Harry. "What does that mean" asked Hermione. "I don't know. Do you know anything about Sentients?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think so" said Hermione and she started rummaging through her pile of books "Here it is" said Hermione. She opened up book to the chapter "Sentients"

"_Sentients are a rare people. They are humans but possess more skills than ordinarily found in the rest of us, they have a resistance to magic, they're life expectancy is far greater but they're most unusual ability is to see the future of the ones they lay their eyes on._

_Sentients can uncannily predict what good or evil a person can do or will cause. Sentients are very rare with only four being recorded in the past two hundred years._

"There's not much else here" said Hermione. "Maybe it would help if we can search the Sentient house. See if there's something there" said Harry.

"It would but the Ministry probably has control of his house by now. They'll investigate" said Hermione. "Yeah, they would" said Harry.

_

* * *

Gryffindor Sixth Years Boys Dormitory, Past Midnight._

Harry was standing in the dormitory as the rest of them slept, he looked outside as he remembered what occurred that day and as he did so it was as if they were replaying themselves before his eyes.

_The Sentient Talking to Harry_

"What did you see in me? What am I going to do? Am I evil?" asked Harry. "No, Potter. You are not evil. I see no trace of it in your future but by you the Dark Lord shall come to power. By you he shall reign"

_Sixteen years later when Harry had the mental disease_

"Two months after the Hogsmeade attack, Voldemort attacked again. But this time he succeeded and captured you" said Ginny. "Captured me?" said Harry. "Yes, Dumbledore went to rescue you but Voldemort laid a trap. We don't know exactly what happened but we guessed that Voldemort captured Dumbledore as Dumbledore sent you back to us with his Order feather. Then Voldemort cast the Spell of Alpha of Omega" said Ginny.

Harry was staring out of the window as he remembered what the future Ginny told him. "Will it happen again?" wondered Harry.

_

* * *

Sentient House_

Two members of Magical Law Enforcement were standing guard outside of the house. "The Ministry reckons that the guy who lived here was the person who was behind all the killings, Ernie" said one of the Guard. "He's dead now isn't he, Bert?" asked Ernie.

"Yeah, the Potter's boy killed him in self-defense" said Bert. "So why do we have to stand guard here?" asked Ernie. "The Ministry wants to check this place tomorrow" replied Bert. "They could have done that today and saved us from this job" said Ernie. "I know, but what can you do?" said Bert ruefully.

At that moment they heard a loud "Crack!" Both of them became alert and raised their wands. A man was walking towards them. "Greetings my friends!" said the Man. "Who are you" asked Ernie wand raised. "I? I am..."

At that moment a red spell slammed into the back of Bert. Ernie swung around but as he did so the Man raised his wand and stunned Ernie. As both of them lay on the ground stunned the Man walked forwards and another man jumped down from the roof.

"Well William, they were not kidding when they said we would find a couple of dunderheads here" said one of them. "I'll go inside, you stay here and keep a lookout" said the other Man. William nodded as the other man entered the house and closed the door.

The Man raised his wand and said "Revealus" The Man then looked around but he saw nothing. He went through the entire house and finally he saw something shining in a cupboard. He opened a cupboard and he saw the shining object. It was a book and as he held it ,it stopped shining. On the book was written "Diary" The man then left the house and shut the front door. "I've got it" said the Man. "Good, Let's get it back to the OoS" said William and both of them disapparated.

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


	16. Convergence

Chapter Sixteen: Convergence

_Dungeons_

The Fat Friar was hovering above the ground in front of a door with the Hogwarts Emblem in the middle. He was there for quite some time when Nearly Headless Nick came in from the roof. "There was a meeting of the ghosts. Did you not remember?" asked Nick.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I am trying to uncover the mystery behind this door" said the Fat Friar. "What do you mean?" asked Nick. "This door and the room within has been sealed from everybody including us ghosts" said the Fat Friar. "I had no knowledge of this" said Nick. "It was done secretively" said the Fat Friar. "Well, Hogwarts has many secrets and we need to get going, the meeting?" said Nick. "Oh yes" said the Fat Friar and both the ghosts left.

_November 21, Defense against the Dark Arts class_

The students were all in their seats as they waited for the class to start. A few were talking and one was playing with a miniature snitch. Harry was flipping over the pages of his defense book lazily.

The door opened and Snape entered with a purposeful march. The door slammed shut as Snape flicked his wand and the miniature Snitch flew out of the window. "Hey!" said the Student. "Detention" declared Snape as he got to his desk.

He took a piece of chalk and placed it on the board. The chalk wrote what Snape announced next "Vampires"

"Today we will learn higher forms of defense against Vampires" said Snape.

The chalk continued to write on the board

_The basics_

_1. A Vampire is an dead, impure and corrupt form of a human. _

_2. It craves Human blood._

_3. It can transform its face for killing purposes. Notably it grows fangs which can bite into a person's neck and can kill them and in time and if the attacker so wishes it can transform the human into a Vampire. _

_4. It has no reflection. _

_5. Sunlight, Crosses, Wooden stakes affect Vampires and can kill them._

_6. It can sire humans into Vampires._

_7. When it dies, it turns to dust._

"Note these down and then turn to the respective pages on the subject at hand" ordered Snape. Harry spent the rest of the class fighting boredom. He liked the class but sitting and reading wasn't exactly his idea of fun and his mind was on other things like the important Quidditch match tomorrow against Slytherin.

Harry was lazily flipping through the pages in his book when out of nowhere a hand slammed the book shut. Harry looked up to see Snape bearing down on him with his hand on his book. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is my class too boring for the great Harry Potter?" said Snape sarcastically. Harry simply stared back "Tell me, Potter. If sunlight were to fall on a Vampire, what would occur?" asked Snape. "It would burn to dust" replied Harry.

"Remember that" spat Snape and he returned to the front of the class.

After a long time the class ended.

"Your homework will be a complete essay on defending oneself against Vampires" announced Snape to a departing class. "Why Vampires? They're so boring" moaned Ron as they left. "You just don't like the homework. Vampires are quite fascinating" opined Hermione. Ron ignored her and turned to Harry "Quidditch practice later today Harry?" asked Ron. "Yes, I booked the pitch till dinner. Malfoy wasn't pleased" replied a satisfied Harry.

_

* * *

Order of Secrets_

An OoS worker was in an elevator. She was carrying a file which was branded with "Of extreme importance" The elevator door parted and she walked out into a long white corridor. She got to the end of it and a tall man nodded to her and opened the door for her. She entered the room and before the desk Micheal Sussman stood to greet her

"Yes Mugene, What has your Department found out?" asked Sussman. Mugene handed over the file which Sussman opened started reading as she started to speak "The Sentient's diary was extremely interesting. I had my whole staff on it who cross-checked it with prophecies, shamans, soothsayers and everything else" said Mugene.

"And?" said Sussman. "The diary is legit. Apparently Harry Potter will bring about You-Know-Who's rise to power" said Mugene. Sussman sighed then asked "How exactly will this happen?" "We have a general idea that Harry Potter will get kidnapped by You-Know-Who and Dumbledore will go to rescue him. It's not clear what will happen next but it seems that Dumbledore will sacrifice himself for Harry Potter to escape. You-Know-Who will then use Dumbledore for the Spell of Alpha and Omega" elaborated Mugene.

Sussman was disturbed hearing this "Is there any way we can steal the Spell of Alpha and Omega. Bring it here?" asked Sussman. "No, the blood of two extremely powerful wizards is needed to break the protection on the spell which has been out into place by the Ministry" informed Mugene.

Sussman now had a grave look on his face. "Thank you, Mugene. You may go" said Sussman. Mugene left by the door which was opened by the guard. The guard then closed the door. "Bring out the bottle of cherry" Sussman said to the guard. The guard went to the cabinet and withdrew an old and nearly empty bottle and two glasses.

He poured the cherry slightly into the glasses and brought them to the desk. Sussman took his glass and sipped from it as the guard sat in front of the desk on one of the chintz chairs.

"What are you going to do?" asked the Guard. Sussman lowered his glass and replied "What we have to"

_

* * *

Hogwarts, James Marsters Office_

James Marsters was sitting at his desk working through some papers when he felt it, he withdrew his Wand and touched the tip of it and withdrew. A blue-whitish strand fell from his finger and formed into a square.

"Yes, Mr. Sussman?" said Marsters as he looked at him through the square. "James, I need you to kill Harry Potter" stated Sussman tonelessly.

* * *

James Marsters walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, making his way outside to the Quidditch changing rooms. He walked quietly and did not make eye-contact with anybody he came across. His mind was racing with a conversation he just had.

"_But why?" stressed Marsters. "We have gathered new information. It seems that later this year Harry Potter will be captured by Voldemort and in the course of rescuing Harry, Dumbledore will fall under Voldemort's trap thus enabling him to cast the Spell of Alpha and Omega" informed Sussman._

Marsters got to the Great hall as he remembered what went through his mind at the time.

"_And our only solution is to kill Harry?" asked Marsters. "We need to make absolutely certain that the Dark Lord will not rise to power" said Sussman. "So then why should I kill Harry? Why don't we do something about Dumbledore? That will certainly spoil Voldemort's plan" said Marsters._

"_We both know that you or any other OoS member killing Dumbledore is impossible and besides he is needed for the wider war against Voldemort and before you ask, there is nothing we can do to the Spell itself" said Sussman._

"_So that just leaves Harry" sighed Marsters. "Yes" stated Sussman. "He's just a boy" stressed Marsters. "I know, I know it feels wrong but this needs to be done and remember, When we first learned of Grindelwald's spells being stolen we decided to station you at Hogwarts for many reasons, Killing Harry Potter was one of them" said Sussman._

Marsters walked outside of Hogwarts into the night and headed for the Quidditch stadium. He felt he was doing something horribly wrong but his mind reasoned that it was for the Greater Good.

"_Fine, I'll do it. But what then?" asked Marsters. "After it is done, you are to leave Hogwarts and return here to the OoS" said Sussman. "Understood" said Marsters. _

Marsters stood outside of the Quidditch pitch. He hid in the shadows waiting for the Gryffindor team to come out. After awhile they did, all except for Harry.

"_Probably back inside doing some last minute checks as all Quidditch captains do" _thought Marsters. He waited as the rest of the team went out of eyeshot. _"Okay, lets do this"_ thought Marsters. He walked ahead towards the changing room. He walked in and Harry turned towards him.

"Professor Marsters? What are you doing here?" asked Harry who was with a miniature version of a Quidditch pitch. Marsters moved his hand to his Wand and gripped it tightly. "Harry... I" began Marsters but someone he had not seen, someone who was sitting on the benches behind him spoke in an old voice "Professor Marsters was quite a Quidditch captain when he was a student here. I gather he has come to give you some advice" said Dumbledore.

Marsters turned and stared at him "Dumbledore" breathed Marsters. "Professor" said Dumbledore who nodded his head at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marsters. "I just came to wish Harry good luck on his first match tomorrow" replied Dumbledore. "_Well at least I won't have to do it now" thought Marsters._

"Well, I need to get to bed for tomorrow's match. Thanks for coming" said Harry who made his way out of the door. "Of course, Harry. Good night" said Marsters. Dumbledore gave a wave to Harry who then left. Marsters turned around to Dumbledore and said "Well I guess I should get back to the castle too" Dumbledore was watching Marsters with a penetrating that made him uncomfortable.

"Well, goodnight" wished Marsters and he turned to the door. "I see that the OoS has ordered you to kill Harry" said Dumbledore. Marsters stopped, he was stunned at he just heard and as he turned back around to face Dumbledore his right hand brought out the wand and held it by his side.

Dumbledore was surveying Marsters and he looked at the wand "There are no need for hostilities, James" said Dumbledore. "You don't want to kill me?" asked Marsters. "I have no intention of killing anyone" said Dumbledore. "Even though you know that I'm here to kill Harry" said Marsters.

"Yes, however I always knew that the OoS would one day order Harry's death so I'm not surprised" said Dumbledore. "How do you know about us?" asked a cautious Marsters who still held his wand by his side ready to use it at a moments notice. "Put your wand away" requested Dumbledore. "I don't think so" said Marsters. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done so earlier" said Dumbledore. Marsters thought for a moment then placed his wand back inside his cloak warily. "You know I am here to kill Harry?" said Marsters. "Yes" said Dumbledore. "Yet you won't do anything to stop me?" asked a confused Marsters. "Oh I have already stopped you and rest assured you won't touch Harry" said Dumbledore.

"So where does that leave us" asked Marsters. "With the Order of Secrets" replied Dumbledore. "How do you know about us?" Marsters asked again. "When the ICW was contemplating creating your organization they came to me for advice. I know everything about your Order" replied Dumbledore. "Everything?" said Marsters disbelievingly. "Your Order is primarily made up of people thought dead like your director Mr. Sussman. However it has many members which work in the outside world as their spies like you" said Dumbledore.

"You know who I really am?" asked Marsters. "Yes" said Dumbledore. "And you still hired me?" asked Marsters. When I saw your name on the list I realized that you would be my way to speak with the OoS" said Dumbledore. "You want to speak with us? Why?" asked Marsters. "I want to speak with your Director, Mr. Sussman. Both the OoS and I want to stop Voldemort. Therefore in this we are natural allies, I must speak to him about this and discuss many things, one of which is his order to kill Harry" said Dumbledore.

Marsters was quiet, there was nothing he could think of to say. Dumbledore moved right up towards him "You will contact the OoS and tell them about me. You will also tell them that you are bringing me to their Headquarters tomorrow, understood?" asked Dumbledore.

Marsters just nodded.

"Very well then, good night, James" said Dumbledore who moved to the exit and left the changing room And he walked back without turning back once.

Marsters waited until he could no longer see Dumbledore, He brought his wand and raised it with his right hand and placed his left index finger on the tip of the wand "Order of Secrets, Micheal Sussman" said Marsters and lifted his finger and lowered his wand. From his finger a blue-whitish strand fell and formed into a square in midair.

After a few moments the face of Mike Sussman appeared in the square ...

_

* * *

Quidditch Stadium_

The crowds filled the stadium as the new announcer Dean Thomas blared "And it's time for QUIDDITCH! I'm your new announcer Dean Thomas commentating on today's match between Gryffindor and Slytherin ...

_Gryffindor Changing rooms_

Harry stood before his fellow team mates who were waiting for the customary speech by the captain before flying off into the match. Harry's mouth was dry _"God, I didn't think this was THAT difficult"_ thought Harry.

Harry simply stood there not doing anything "Er.. Harry? The game's about to begin" said Ron. "Right, I would just like to say a few things before that" said Harry lamely. The team looked at him in wait. _"Oh well" _Thought Harry and started to speak "In my years as a Seeker for Gryffindor. I have learned one thing and that is, we all hate captain's speeches" said Harry. "Hear hear" cried Ron. "So I'm not making one. Let's just go out there and show them that we're the best team at Hogwarts!" cried Harry. The team replied with a chorus of "Yeah!" and they all started to line up as Dean Thomas announced the Slytherin team.

Harry then lead the team out into the stadium "And it's Gryffindor! Potter, Weasley, Finnigan, Weasley, Creevey, Mincent, Creevey!" announced Dean.

The Gryffindor team assembled in the middle of the pitch opposite their Slytherin counterparts and Madam Hooch moved to the center, She threw the Quaffle up into the air and the match had begun

_

* * *

Order of Secrets_

Marsters and Dumbledore were walking down the corridor to the Director's office. They reached the end of it where the tall guard opened the door into the office. Dumbledore walked in first.

Mr. Sussman stood up as Dumbledore came to him, he extended a hand which Dumbledore took and shook. Then Mr. Sussman sat down behind his desk and Dumbledore sat down with Marsters at his side.

"Prof. Dumbledore. I trust you realize how unusual your being here is" said Sussman. "I do, but circumstances called for this meeting" said Dumbledore. "And why are you here exactly?" asked Sussman. "The Order to kill Harry must be revoked" said Dumbledore. "I understand but you must realize that all our research into the future tells us that Harry Potter will be responsible for your being captured by Voldemort" said Sussman.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows "You refer to Voldemort by his name?" said Dumbledore. "Neither I nor Marsters ever subscribed to this ridiculous fear of Voldemort's name" said Sussman. Dumbledore stared into Sussman's eyes for awhile and then appeared to be satisfied, he resumed speaking "That is wise, however your research suggests that I will bring forth Voldemort's reign, not Harry" said Dumbledore.

"We know that. It seems that Harry will be captured by Voldemort before the end of this year and that you will fall into Voldemort's power while rescuing Harry" said Sussman.

"I have heard of this" said Dumbledore. "You? How?" said Sussman. "The OoS isn't the only ones that can see into the future" said Dumbledore. "Nevertheless, we simply cannot allow you to be captured. Harry Potter must either die or be sent here to the OoS where he will be completely safe. Those are the only two options we have here" said Sussman.

"I will take neither" said Dumbledore. Sussman seemed a bit confused at Dumbledore's reply "Then what do you propose?" asked Sussman. "You know of Pandoras?" asked Dumbledore. "It is that Sub-Dimension that Voldemort created for his army. We've been trying to break into it for months" said Sussman.

"I have a way to enter it" said Dumbledore. "You do? How?" asked Sussman. "In time" said Dumbledore as he raised his hand. Sussman did not press further and Dumbledore continued "Now do you know about the Appolis?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was an Amulet created by a Dark Wizard back in the Eleventh century. This Amulet has been fabled to destroy reality" said Sussman. "Exactly. It was regarded as extremely dangerous at the time so it was broken into six pieces and scattered all over the earth. Now the pieces have found their way into Ministries of Magic all across the globe" said Dumbledore.

"And you need... ?" asked Sussman. "I need the OoS to steal every part and make it one again. I'm going to enter Pandoras with the Amulet and destroy the place" said Dumbledore. "Dumbledore!" said Marsters alarmed. Dumbledore and Sussman turned to him "Dumbledore I know about that Amulet. If you use it, it will kill you as well. It's suicide" said Marsters.

"I know, but this has to be done. Pandoras is fueling Voldemort's war effort. No matter how many times we defeat his forces here they will keep coming and coming if Pandoras is allowed to exist"said Dumbledore. "So you want us to get this Amulet which you will use in Pandoras. You are willing to die for this?" asked Sussman.

"I am. However, Voldemort is no fool. He will realize what my plans are when I enter Pandoras and he will try to get as much of his army out of Pandoras as he can but I will be able to destroy most of it" said Dumbledore. "That will mean Voldemort and a sizable force of his will return to this world. He can still cause much trouble" said Sussman.

"To that effect. The ICW is organizing a Council with all the Ministries of Magic in the world and many Magical species. I foresee that they will create an Army which will be more that enough to deal with any remaining forces of Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

Sussman was going over what Dumbledore had just said "But Dumbledore. You are the most powerful wizard in the fight against Voldemort. If we do this you will die" said Sussman.

"And with my death, Voldemort will have no chance of casting the Spell of Alpha and Omega. Therefore you will have no need to kill Harry" said Dumbledore.

Sussman lowered his head, he was now contemplating what he should do. "So do we have a deal?" asked Dumbledore

Sussman looked back up at Dumbledore and replied "Deal"

_

* * *

Quidditch Pitch_

"_And Ginny moves towards the goal post, No wait! Tackle by the Slytherin Chaser! He's moving, passes along, Brilliant Bludger work by Dennis Creevey! Quaffle is dropped, caught by Mincent, shes moving in, passes to Ginny, Ginny moving in to the goalposts, Crabbe sends a Bludger! Ginny swerves and misses. She's within range! She shoots! Gryffindor score!_

The Gryffindors cheered loudly as the scoreboard brought up Gryffindor 130, Slytherin 90. Harry was flying above keeping his eyes peeled for the Snitch. Earlier he thought he spotted the Snitch but it was only the reflection off Suzy's golden ring.

Harry kept looking here and there among the pitch searching for the Snitch and after awhile he saw it. Flying near the Gryffindor goalposts. Harry pointed his broom in the direction and sped off.

"_Slytherin retake possession and... wait! Is that the Snitch?"_

All the players along with the whole stadium turned their gaze to Harry

"_It is the Snitch! Both seekers are speeding towards the Gryffindor goalposts. Looks like it's going to be Harry... _

Draco was speeding towards the Snitch and he looked up at a descending Harry. Draco realized that he wasn't going to make it...

"_Harry is closing in! He's nearly there! Wait! What's Malfoy doing? ... THAT IS A FOUL!"_

Harry turned backwards and saw his broom on fire, he looked back at Malfoy who held a wand in his right hand. Harry took out his own wand and extinguished the flames. At that moment Madam Hooch blew on her whistle

"That was an usurious foul! Penalty to Gryffindor. Malfoy, surrender your wand!" blared an angry Madam Hooch. Harry looked around, the Snitch had disappeared again.

The Gryffindors in the crowd were furious and made their displeasure heard.

"_The crowd ... well most of it anyway are in an uproar as Ginny Weasley takes the penalty. She shoots! Gryffindor is 140! and now normal play resumes and Mincent intercepts and ... what the? Mincent has purposely dropped the Quaffle! And she's headed for Draco Malfoy, what the heck is she... OMYGOSH! _

Draco had stopped and turned when he heard the commentary. Suzy charged towards him with her arm extended and before Draco could do anything Suzy held him by his collar and pulled him off his broom!

"What in hell?! Let go of me! No wait... I err..." mumbled Draco as Suzy held on to him and flew around the stadium to hilarious laughter from the crowd. Madam Hooch seemed stunned but managed to regain her composure and blew her whistle "Suzy Mincent! Cease at once!" blared Madam Hooch.

Suzy flew low towards a stand and threw Draco at them. The people in that stand scrambled away as Draco came flying to them. He slammed onto the crowd stand. Some of the crowd came to him while others were laughing and saying "Deserved it"

Draco moaned as he felt someone pick him up and put him on his feet. "Why Mr. Malfoy, I see you have saved us some seats. Thank you" said a newly arrived Dumbledore who had Marsters at his side. The Slytherin team flew to the stand and asked Draco if he was all right

"I'm fine!" spat Draco. "Get my broom for me!" ordered Draco as Madam Hooch was telling Suzy off for her "Outrageous Behavior" She then called for a penalty to Slytherin.

"_And play resumes, Slytherin Chaser moves in, shoots! Slytherin score!"_

The Scoreboard changed to Gryffindor 140, Slytherin 100. The match continued uneventfully for quite some time and Slytherin managed to catch up with Gryffindor with the score being Gryffindor 160, Slytherin 150. Harry was now circling the stadium looking for the Snitch but he also wondered about Suzy. "What happened to her?" thought Harry. When he's eye caught Draco speeding forward.

Harry turned his broom around and sped off as well.

"_The seekers have spotted the Snitch again! Draco is in the lead! Harry is catching up!_

Draco turned around to see Harry at his heels.

"_The Snitch is flying around in one of the stands, looks like there might be a collision!"_

The Snitch was flying around in front of Dumbledore as the crowd around him scattered out of the way. Draco was just leading Harry in the chase.

"_They're coming in now!"_

The seekers were headed right smack into the stand. Draco looked back at Harry and then at Dumbledore where the Snitch was flying around and pulled his broom sideways and away from the Snitch.

"_Malfoy has bailed! It's just Harry! Will he catch it?" _

Dumbledore was sitting serenely as Harry bolted towards him. Harry got nearer and nearer and snatched the Snitch in his hand and pulled his broom upwards narrowly missing Dumbledore.

"_Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 310-150!"_

Harry flew off into the center of the pitch as the rest of his teammates came and huddled around him. They descended to the ground as celebrated their victory together. The Gryffindors in the stadium came to the ground towards the team as the rest of the students left the stadium. The Slytherin team had landed and were silently moving towards their changing room.

"_And that's the end of an exciting game folks! Congratulations to Gryffindor and to their new captain Harry Potter. This is Dean Thomas signing off!_

* * *

Dumbledore with Marsters at his side left the Quidditch stadium and kept away from the crowd returning to the castle. "Prof. Dumbledore?" said Marsters. "Yes?" said Dumbledore. "It will take time for the OoS to gather all the parts of the Appolis" said Marsters. "I gather it will take about a month" said Dumbledore. "Precisely, and when you do have the Amulet how do you intend on entering Pandoras?" asked Marsters.

Dumbledore stopped walking and turned back to Marsters "I have my ways" said Dumbledore and then continued on towards the castle. Marsters stood back for a bit and then continued onwards when somebody called his name.

Marsters turned back and saw Prof. McGonagall moving towards him. "Well, Prof. Marsters. Did you enjoy the match?" asked McGonagall. "I did, thank you for the recommendation and congratulations on a Gryffindor win" said Marsters. "Thank you, the team does excellent work" said McGonagall. "Yes, I must congratulate your team" said Marsters.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had returned to the castle and turned and walked down to the dungeons, he walked through the the maze-like corridors and came to a stop to that door with the Hogwarts Emblem in the middle. He touched this and it glowed for a second, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

He entered and closed the door, before him was a staircase which he started ascending. At the end of this was a dark corridor, Dumbledore came to this and he turned right. He walked for a few seconds and at the end of this corridor was a holding cell like a prison. At one side was a fire torch which illuminated the metal bars which kept a single man caged inside.

The man looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore came upto the bars and said "Sturgis Podmore. We have work to do"

_

* * *

Gryffindor Quidditch Changing room._

The team had changed from their Quidditch robes and were celebrating "All right everybody! Party in the common room!" cried Seamus. The team started to leave but Harry stayed behind "You guys go ahead. Suzy, stay back here for a bit" said Harry.

The team went and left the two of them alone. "What was all that with Draco?" asked Harry. "I just got mad" said Suzy sheepishly. "Well, not that I didn't enjoy that immensely but you can't do that again. Madam Hooch might ban you and that won't be good for the team" said Harry.

"Don't worry. I won't do that again" said Suzy. "Good. Well lets get back to the Common room" said Harry. Harry went past Suzy intending to leave the changing room but Suzy held his arm stopping him.

"I don't want to go back to the common room" said Suzy. Suzy then pulled Harry towards her and started kissing him. Harry himself back and gasped "What are you doing?"

Suzy held on to Harry tightly and said "It's that the Quidditch match made my blood boil. I can't control myself" and she pulled Harry to her and started kissing him again. Harry push here away but failed. He then forcefully threw her off himself.

"What is the matter with..." began Harry but he stopped. He was shocked at what he saw. Suzy face had changed, her face looked as if it moved closer together. They were creases on her forehead, her eyes were yellow and her mouth now had fangs.

"Vampire" breathed Harry is shock as Suzy stared back at him. Suzy jumped on Harry throwing him to the ground. Harry pushed Suzy off of him and stood up pointing his wand at her. Suzy swung her hand and knocked the wand away. Harry watched the wand fly away and then Suzy.

Harry turned to the door and made to run but Suzy held the back of his shirt and pulled him to her. Suzy held his mouth tight and opened her mouth and sank her fangs into Harry's neck.

* * *

Executive Producer: Colin Xavier 


End file.
